The Truth Changes Everything
by jerseyrose
Summary: Hunter Helmsley's life is going perfectly. His career is right on track, his girlfriend Stephanie McMahon is about to have his baby, and he is thinking about asking her to marry him once again. His perfect life changes when one event reveals a secret h
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Hunter Helmsley stood quietly watching his new son or daughter squirm on the monitor as Dr. Sullivan tried to get a good ultrasound photo. He couldn't believe in two months he and Stephanie McMahon would be welcoming their child into the world.

"This little one is sure full of energy today," Stephanie said squeezing Hunter's hand.

"Did Mommy send too much sugar your way last night with all those hot fudge sundaes?" Hunter talked to their baby making Stephanie and the doctor laugh.

"Hey I'm enjoying eating anything I want while I can," Stephanie smiled as Hunter kissed her forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Are you planning to have more children?" the doctor asked.

"Not sure yet," Stephanie was nervous about becoming a new mom and didn't even want to think about another baby.

"The first child is always the toughest," Dr. Sullivan said wiping off Stephanie's belly.

"That is so true and also the most stubborn. Also getting used to the nights of no sleep because can't figure out what the little one wants. Definitely a lot of unforgettable moments with the first," Hunter said making Stephanie look at him with surprise. Hunter swallowed hard not believing he had said that out loud.

"Hunter, what are you talking about? How can you know about that stuff?This is your first child, right?" Stephanie stared into his eyes.

"Of course Steph, all I meant is I have seen the trouble Shawn has gone through with his kids through the years," Hunter said making Stephanie breathe a sigh of relief.

"How old are his children?" the doctor asked.

"His wife just had a baby girl 6 months ago. His other two daughters are 22 and 20 years old. They are both from a previous marriage," Stephanie said as Hunter helped her up.

"I can sympathize with his troubles. My son is 21 and my daughter is 19. They are quite handfuls. I can't imagine having a baby too to deal with," Dr. Sullivan shook her head. "I will see you back in two weeks for another checkup till then take it easy."

"She will don't worry I'll make sure of that," Hunter smiled wrapping his arm around Stephanie as the doctor left.

"You made me a little nervous there for a few minutes," Stephanie said as Hunter gathered her things.

"Why?"

"It really sounded like you already had a child," Stephanie frowned getting tears in her eyes.

"Steph, we have been through this a million times. You know how close I am to Shawn's oldest daughters Jessica and Samantha. I have watched them grow up from tiny little munchkins to the beautiful women they are now. Shawn living with me for five years while he dealt with his divorce provided lots of time for me to learn about childcare. Even now the girls still come to me to complain about their mean new step mom Trish Stratus. I'm like a second Dad to them," he kissed her forehead hoping she would drop the subject.

"I'm sorry my hormones are making me paranoid. I have seen many times how close you are to Shawn's kids. Let's go have lunch," Stephanie pulled him towards the door. Hunter felt a weight lift off his shoulders that once again he had lied to her and she had bought it.

* * *

Hunter couldn't stop tossing and turning. He slowly sat up not wanting to wake Stephanie as she slept peacefully next to him.

"I'll be back little one," he softly caressed Stephanie's stomach on his way out into the hallway. He headed towards the kitchen then changed his mind going into his office. He sank down into his chair feeling the burden of his secret consuming his every thought. So many times he wanted to tellStephanie about his past but every time he chickened out.

"I have to tell her. I can't deal with this anymore," Hunter picked up the phone calling his best friend Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Hunter, its kind of late. Is Stephanie in labor or something?" Shawn answered sounding slightly annoyed.

"She's sound asleep. I'm calling because I have decided to tell Steph about my past and just deal with the consequences," Hunter said hearing Shawn start to curse.

"This is a joke right? I thought we finally put this matter to rest. You can not tell Stephanie. I don't give a damn how guilt ridden you are."

"Why? She has a right to know. I love her and I plan to marry her for all the right reasons again one day," Hunter tried to keep his voice down.

"You never change it's always about you and what's best for you. Did you even think about your daughter and how you will screw up her life by clearing your conscience?"

"She's a tough girl. She can handle it," Hunter said regretting right away when Shawn hit the phone into the wall.

"I hope to hell my phone is broken and I just didn't hear that. You saw first hand last weekend your daughter is happy and she deserves to stay that way," Shawn deeply sighed. "I'm sorry Hunter, I shouldn't be lecturing you. She's your daughter. It's your choice what to do. All I'm going to say is think long and hard before you fess everything up to Stephanie. I have to go the baby is crying. I'm letting Trish rest tonight since Rose has been keeping her up to all hours of the night."

"I'll talk to you later Shawn. I'm sorry for upsetting you," Hunter felt awful for aggravating his best friend again about the same subject.

"Don't worry about it you can baby sit Rose sometimes to make up so I can take my wife out for dinner."

"Just let me know when, good night Shawn," Hunter hung up the phone staring into space. He was so focused on Stephanie and their new baby, he never thought about how his daughter could be affected by him telling the truth. "Damn why can't this be easy?" Hunter rubbed his face in frustration. "It would be simple right not if I just would have been a man years ago and took responsibility instead of pushing it off on everybody else," Hunter hit his desk in frustration. "I kept it a secret this long a few more years or forever shouldn't be that hard," he said knowing he couldn't turn his daughter's life upside down.

He headed back to bed feeling somewhat a peace for finally making a decision. He had no idea that fate was going to step in and change things whether he liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The creative team and Vince had called all the Raw superstars into a meeting before one of the house shows in New York City to discuss ideas. Vince was in the middle of making a speech about how he saw the Spirit Squad's storyline going when someone knocked on the door interrupting him.

"Come in, what the hell is so important?" Vince roared as one of his secretaries poked her head in.

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, there is an urgent call for Shawn Michaels from his wife. I have transferred it to line 3 in here," the secretary nervously spoke before leaving.

"Hurry up Shawn," Vince pointed to a phone in the back.

"Thanks Vince," Shawn hurried to the phone.

"Trish, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is Rose okay?" Shawn frantically asked.

"Shawn, we are fine. There has been an accident," Trish fought her tears. "Janet, her husband, and the girls were just involved in a five car pileup on the Long Island Expressway on their way here to see Rose. Janet's husband called the hotel looking for you. He is going to call your cell phone as soon he knows where they are taking them."

"Did he say are Jessica and Samantha okay?" Shawn's heart was racing as he felt his knees going weak waiting for her answer.

"He doesn't know. The firefighters and police were working on freeing them from the wreckage," Trish broke down in tears.

"Oh God," Shawn trembled as tears overtook him. "I'm on my way," he rushed out the door fumbling to turn his cell phone on.

"Shawn, wait! What's going on?" Hunter hurried after him with Vince on his heels. "Samantha and Jessica were in an accident. I have to get to them," Shawn wiped his tears away trying to be strong. Hunter stopped not believing what he was hearing.

"Are they okay?" Hunter asked feeling like the air had been sucked out of him.

"No one knows. I have to hurry," Shawn ran towards the garage.

"Shawn, you can't drive. Come on my limo will take us," Vince caught up to Shawn guiding him to the limo.

"I'm coming too," Hunter hurried after them. His legs were getting more and more wobbly with every step. Just as they were getting in the limo, Shawn's cell rang out.

"Dan, please tell me my girls are okay," Shawn answered seeing it was his ex wife's husband.

"Jessica has a few cuts and bruises but she seems okay. They are loading her into the ambulance now to check her out more," Dan said trying to keep track of everything going on around him as they loaded his two step daughters into ambulances and continued to work on freeing his wife.

"What about Samantha?" Shawn yelled out drawing Hunter's full attention. Hunter silently prayed Shawn was about to get good news.

"I … don't …," Dan looked over at her feeling his heart jump into his throat.

"Damn it Dan tell me!" Shawn roared.

"She is really bad. She keeps going in and out of consciousness. The EMT says she lost a lot of blood from the wounds to her head and leg. I overheard them talking about emergency surgery to save her life," Dan said making Shawn turn white.

"Oh God! You tell Samantha that Dad's coming. She can not leave her old man behind. Who will help me torment our family? Tell her fight please fight Sami," Shawn dropped the phone crying out in sorrow. Hunter went rigid with fear watching his best friend knowing the news about Samantha wasn't good.

"Where are they taking them?" Vince picked up the phone.

"Long Island Medical Center, I'm going to wait for Janet then I'll be there," Dan hung up the phone as a firefighter cried out he was almost to Janet.

* * *

The ride to the hospital felt like it took forever as Vince tried his best to keep Shawn calm while Hunter stared eerily into space. Vince tried to talk to him but he wouldn't respond.

When they pulled up to the hospital Shawn and Hunter rushed in.

"Where are Jessica and Samantha Michaels? I'm their father Shawn and this is their uncle Hunter." Shawn asked the emergency room receptionist.

"Hold on one second," the woman typed away. "Jessica Michaels is in Triage room 5. It's the third curtain on your right after you go through the doors. Samantha Michaels is in surgery. Please go to Jessica's room and I will send one of the doctors in right away to speak to you about Samantha," the woman pushed the button opening the two doors. Shawn wasted no time running to Jessica while Hunter hung back.

"Is Samantha going to be okay?" Hunter asked the receptionist.

"Sir, you have to wait for the doctor," she motioned for him to go.

"Come on Hunter," Vince guided him down the hall. "Do you want me to call Stephanie?"

"Yes, let herknow what is going on and tell her not to worry. I'll call her later," Hunter said as Shawn pulled back the curtain revealing a pretty young woman with shoulder length dark blonde hair.

"Dad," her brown eyes filled with tears the minute she saw Shawn. "I don't know what's going on with Mom and Samantha. They won't tell me anything," she trembled burying her face in his chest.

"Its ok angel, I'm here now and I'll find out," Shawn tried to comfort her. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really just a few bruises," she showed him her arm that had been pinned by the passenger seat. "I don't think Mom and Samantha were as lucky as me. I saw …," she lost her voice for a moment, "blood on both of them."

"Shh Jessica, stay positive," Shawn kissed her forehead.

"Mr. Michaels, I'm Dr. Williams I need to speak with you about your daughter Samantha immediately," a tall man with salt and pepper hair pulled back the curtain.

"What's wrong?"

"Samantha suffered a gash to her forehead that required ten stitches. She sustained a very serious wound to her leg that almost severed a major artery. My partner Dr. Rogers is repairing the damage as we speak. She is stable at the moment but she has lost a significant amount of blood. She is going to need a transfusion. Your daughter's blood type is A- which means the donor has to be O- or A-. We normally ask the parents about being donors before we call the blood bank. Samantha's mother was just rushed into surgery for internal bleeding. So that leaves you. Do you have the right blood type?" the doctor asked Shawn.

"I …," Shawn's mouth flew open as he wanted to say yes but couldn't knowing his blood type didn't match. Hunter knew he had to say something he couldn't let Samantha down.Shawn was about to speak when Hunter let out a trouble sigh.

"He can't help you. I have the same blood type as Samantha. I'll be her donor," Hunter tapped the doctor's shoulder.

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm …," Hunter paused feeling the weight of Vince's stare. "I'm her biological father. Samantha is my daughter."

"Dad, what is he talking about? He isn't Sami's father, you are," Jessica stared at Shawn.

"I'm sorry angel, he is telling the truth. It's a long story I promise I will tell you it after things have calmed down," Shawn held his daughter close.

"What? You have a grown daughter and you're hiding her from Stephanie?" Vince exclaimed getting in Hunter's face.

"Yes, Samantha is my daughter and if you don't mind she needs me right now," Hunter pushed Vince away. "You want to run and tell Stephanie go ahead. I need to save my daughter's life," Hunter followed the doctor out of the room.

"You're going to pay for this Hunter. Do you hear me? I'm going to make your life a miserable hell for betraying my daughter," Vince yelled after him before storming out of the hospital. Hunter didn't even care all his thoughts were on his daughter hoping she would be alright.

(Let me know what you guys think should I continue?)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hunter had been pacing the waiting room for two hours wishing someone would tell him what was going on with Samantha. Shawn sat with Jessica doing his best to keep her calm as she kept crying about her Mom and sister. Hunter suddenly stopped when he saw Dan hurrying down the hall with tears streaming down his face.

"What wrong? Is Mom okay?" Jessica jumped out of her chair running to her step father.

"She is …," Dan swallowed hard, "She is dying. They can't stop her internal bleeding. She wants to see you now," Dan embraced Jessica as she started to shake her head no. "Shawn, Hunter, she wants to see you both too. Come on we have to hurry," Dan motioned for them to follow him. Shawn and Hunter exchanged a glance both stunned at what they were hearing.

"Mom!" Jessica burst through the door ahead of them running to her mother. Hunter and Shawn both were shocked to see how pale Janet was.

"Shh Jesse it's going to be okay," Janet whispered. "I love you. I will always be with you and watching over you. I need youto be strong. It's my time and I'm thankfully I had the chance to see my two girls grow up into beautiful women," tears ran down her cheeks as she ran her fingers slowly through her daughter's hair.

"No Mom, it's not your time! You have to fight. You can't leave us behind," Jessica was getting hysterical watching her mother getting weaker.

"Sweetie, it's not my choice," Janet looked over at Shawn and Hunter.

"Shawn, take care of our girls. Hunter, I heard what you did for Sami. Its time you told her the truth. She will push you away but you better not …," Janet closed her eyes feeling very light headed, "give up on her. She will need you now more than ever. I want your promise you'll take care of her."

"I swear on my life I will right my wrongs and take care of my daughter," Hunter stared into her eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done," Hunter came close kissing her forehead.

"Shawn, you help him out and take care of our girls," Janet took Shawn's hand.

"You know I will," Shawn tried to fight his tears as he watched his ex wife slowly slipping away. He kissed her cheek motioning for Hunter to follow him into the hall letting Jessica and Dan spend the final moments with Janet.

"This has to be a nightmare," Shawn sank down burying his face in his hands letting the tears flow. Hunter leaned against the wall not believing what was going on. Suddenly fear consumed him as he raced off down the hall.

"Where is Samantha Michaels? I need to see her now," Hunter wiped his tears stopping at the nurses' desk.

"She is in recovery."

"Can I see her? I'm Hunter Helmsley, the doc said I could see her as soon as she was out of surgery," Hunter asked as the nurse checked her computer.

"Come this way," she lead down the hall through a set of doors. "She is in here. She is still unconscious," the nurse opened the door letting Hunter in.

"Thank you," Hunter stood for a moment looking at his daughter. He slowly approached her pulling up a chair.

"Mr. Helmsley, I've been looking for you," the doctor came in. "Your daughter is going to be fine. She will need physical therapy and will be on crutches till her leg heals. In a week we will remove her stitches. We will keep her for a few days for observation then we will release her. Will you be able to care for her?"

"Yes," Hunter immediately answered. "Doc, she doesn't know I'm her father. Can you please keep that information under wraps till I have a chance to tell her?"

"Sure, we will keep updating Mr. Michaels till we hear differently," the doctor left the room.

"Thank God, you're okay," Hunter ran his fingers through her blonde hair. "I know I've been a real shitty father so far but I promise I'm going to change that. I just hope you will accept me," he took her hand holding it tightly. "There is so much I need to tell you. I have to make sure you understand all the decisions I have made whether they were wrong or right."

"Hunter, please don't tell her right away," Shawn said from the doorway. "We will sit both girls down and explain everything once Samantha is home."

"Fine, that sounds fair," Hunter wiped his tears away knowing Shawn was right. He had waited this long to tell Samantha the truth. A few more days wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Jessica ran out of her mother's room almost knocking a nurse over. She tried to say she was sorry but her voice was choked by the tears. She kept running to the elevator relieved to see it was open.

"Come on where is it?" she fumbled through her purse. As the elevator doors opened, she found her cell phone pulling it out. She turned it on rushing out of the hospital. She frantically dialed a number she knew by heart and had already thought about calling a million times since the accident.

"Please answer," she softly said as it started to ring. Her hope started to fall as it rang for the third time.

"Hi sweetheart," he answered sounding out of breathe.

"I need you right now," she said breaking down in tears.

"Jesse, what's wrong? Talk to me," his voice filled with concern.

"We were in a car accident. My mom is gone and Samantha is in surgery," she fought the tears.

"Are you hurt?" he immediately asked as she heard the sound of doors closing.

"I was the lucky one just bumps and bruises."

"Thank God, what hospital are you at?"

"Long Island medical," she wiped her tears.

"I'm already in the car. I'll be there in 20 minutes," he said starting up the car.

"My Dad is here," she softly said hearing him draw a heavy breathe.

"Oh well he was going to find out about us sooner or later. Its better he hears it from us then from someone at workespecially since you agreed to start traveling with me to the shows. Jesse, everything will fine I promise. I'm on my way to make everything better," he wasn't going to stay away when his girlfriend needed him more than ever before.

"I love you," Jessica said sitting down on a bench to wait for him.

"I love you too," he had been waiting for almost 6 months to find the right way to tell Shawn that he was dating his daughter. He never thought Shawn would find out about them this way.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Hunter was reading a magazine next to Samantha's bed when he heard the door open. He didn't bother looking up figuring it was Shawn.

"So this is your daughter?" Stephanie's voice took him by surprise. He shot out of his chair going to her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting," Hunter tried to guide her to the chair.

"How can I rest when my father calls me yelling about you having a daughter? I had to see with my own eyes," Stephanie broke away from Hunter looking down at the young woman sleeping peacefully. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she lost alot of blood. She will need plenty of rest to recover," Hunter wished she would open her eyes.

"I don't understand why you hid her from me," Stephanie slowly sat down in the chair.

"It's a long story Steph," Hunter sat down on the edge of Samantha's bed.

"I have all night. I'm not leaving without you," Stephanie softly said looking into his eyes. "I really don't want to end our relationship over this. I want to understand why you lie to me."

"Neither do I," Hunter half smiled taking her hand. "I promise I will tell you the truth soon. This just isn't the right time. I need …," he was cut off by Shawn bursting into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Jessica. She ran out after her Mom passed away and no one has seen her since. I looked all over for her and she isn't answering her phone," Shawn stopped realizing Stephanie there for the first time. "Sorry Steph I didn't see you."

"Its ok Shawn, you're not interrupting anything," Stephanie couldn't stop staring at Samantha."I'm sorry to hear about Janet."

"Jessica probably just needs some time on her own," Hunter patted Shawn's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I don't think this is the right time for her to be alone," Shawn ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Is Sami ok?" Jessica popped her head in afraid to look at her sister.

"I've been looking all over for you. I was worried sick. Samantha will be fine. We are just waiting for her to regain consciousness," Shawn hurried towards her.

"I'm sorry I needed to call someone and I was waiting for him to get here," Jessica swallowed hard seeing confusion fill her father's eyes.

"Who were you waiting for?" Shawn stared at her.

"She was waiting for me," Randy Orton pushed open the door taking Jessica's hand.

"What are you doing here? How do you know Jessica? What's going on?" Shawn couldn't stop the questions from spilling out his mouth.

"I've been dating Randy for eight months since I met him at one of the house shows," Jessica softly said as her father sat down on the bed feeling the wind knocked out of him.

"I can't believe this," Shawn deeply sighed looking from his daughter to Randy. "Eight months?"

"We wanted to tell you sooner but we couldn't find the best way," Jessica stared at her father.

"I can't deal with this right now," Shawn buried his face in his hands. "We will talk about yourthis later."

"As well as your secret," Jessica glared at Hunter.

"What secret?" Randy asked squeezing Jessica's hand.

"They really can't complain about us keeping something for 8 months when they have been hiding for twenty years that he is Samantha's father," Jessica pointed at Hunter.

"Jesse, don't start pointing fingers. You don't know the whole story," Hunter said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I want to know now. You can't keep asking me to wait," she exclaimed.

"This isn't the time or place to get into this. I know its wrong Hunter and I have lied to you and your sister but I'm not going to spill our family business in this hospital," Shawn looked up at her hoping she would settle down.

"So what you two are just going to pretend like you're still her father when she wakes up then later blindside her with the news?" Jessica said as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist trying to calm her.

"I'm still her father," Shawn shot up. "The years I spent raising her as my own will never be erased. All Hunter and I want to do is finally tell her the truth then the choice will be up to her."

"If she kicks me out of her life so be it. At least she will know the truth," Hunter ran his fingers through Samantha's hair.

"You're pathetic. It took my sister almost dying for you to come to the realization she should know the truth," Jessica lashed out at Hunter. "All those years of hanging around and being like an uncle to us. It was just your guilt making you do that."

"Bullshit, I love you both. Every moment I spent with both of you was from the heart," Hunter rose towering over her. "Do not judge me till you hear the full story."

"I don't need to hear it. You're an asshole for doing this to Samantha," Jessica yelled making Randy hold her tighter.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. Come on let's take a walk," he gently pulled her towards the door.

"No, not till I hear the truth," she broke free from Randy going after Hunter getting in his face. "Come on convince me why it was best to let Samantha think my Dad was her father for 20 years.Why didn't you ever tell Samantha you're her father?"

"My father? What the hell are you talking about? Am I still dreaming?" Samantha's blue eyes sprung open as she asked looking at Jessica.

"You're going to wish you were still dreaming after you hear the secret our father and him have been keeping for your whole life," Jessica exclaimed making Hunter and Shawn both cringe.

"What secret?" Samantha stared at Shawn.

"Sami, how are you feeling?" Shawn tried to avoid her question.

"No way, don't try pretending I didn't ask you a question. Tell me what she is talking about" Samantha tried to sit up feeling pain shot up her leg. She pushed Shawn away when he tried to help her. "I'm waiting."

"I'm your father," Hunter said it taken the burden away from Shawn having to say it. Samantha was about to laugh until she looked into his eyes seeing he was dead serious. She felt like her world was crushing down on her as she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Hey, you scared us," Shawn smiled patting Samantha's hand.

"I just had a wicked nightmare. I dreamed Uncle Hunter said he was my father," Samantha looked up into her father's eyes seeing tears. "Dad, please tell me it was a nightmare."

"Sami, I wish I could. Hunter was telling you the truth. He is your biological father," Shawn said making Samantha pull her hand away shaking her head no.

"I don't believe you. Where is Mom? I want to talk to her now. She will tell me the truth," Samantha tried to sit up as the pain made her cry out.

"Are you okay?" Jessica ran into the room.

"No, I need to see Mom," Samantha stared at her sister making Jessica burst into tears. "Jesse, what's wrong? Where is Mom?"

"Samantha, she didn't make it. The doctors did everything to save her. She passed away a few hours ago from her injuries," Shawn wrapped his arms around Samantha as she turned pale crying her heart out.

"Please this has to be a cruel nightmare. I want to wake up," Samantha started shaking violently.

"Sami, you're not sleeping," Jessica took her hand. "Mom is gone and Hunter is your father. He gave his blood to save your life that is when the secret came out."

"I think I would have rather died then deal with this bullshit," Samantha softly said making Shawn tense up.

"How dare you say something like that? No matter what is going on I never want to hear you say things like that again, understood?" Shawn stared into her blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Samantha pushed away from Shawn. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Mom."

"She knew you loved her and she will be watching over us," Jessica rested her head against Samantha's.

"May I come in?" Hunter opened the door peering in.

"Why not my day can't get much worse," Samantha glared at him.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter slowly approached her.

"Terrible," Samantha lay back against the pillows. She couldn't believe her mother was gone. "Why did you two not tell me sooner that you were my father?" she looked from Hunter to Shawn.

"The timing was never right and we didn't want to upset you. I have been in your life since you were born. There were so many times we discussed telling you over the years," Hunter sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I can't believe it took this kind of moment to force you two to tell us," Jessica shook her head looking at her father and Hunter with disappointment.

"Was Mom my real mother?" Samantha's voice was very low.

"No, she wasn't your biological mother," Shawn answered seeing new tears stream down Samantha's cheeks.

"My life has been one big lie," Samantha covered her face with her hands. "How did this all happen? Where is my real mother?"

"Samantha, we will tell you everything but we feel its best to wait till you are out of here and feel better," Shawn stared into her eyes seeing all her pain and confusion.

"I would really like to know now," she cringed feeling pain ripping through her leg.

"I have to agree with them on this. You need to rest and this isn't the place to be spilling our family business," Jessica took her sister's hand. "When you come home, we will all sit down and talk about everything. Your life hasn't been a lie you are still my little sister. I don't care who your parents are."

"It sure feels like its a lie now. I guess you're right about waiting," Samantha closed her eyes for a minute. "I would really like to be alone right now."

"Ok angel, I'll be right outside if you need me," Shawn kissed her forehead ignoring the way she pulled away from him.

"I'll check on you later," Jessica kissed Samantha's cheek. Shawn and Jessica left the room leaving Hunter alone with Samantha.

"Didn't you hear I want to be alone?" Samantha stared him down.

"Samantha, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm going to make this right somehow. Whether you believe me or not I love you with all my heart. I have done everything to stay in your life. I didn't have a choice about raising you. There was no way I could have taken care of you when you were born. I did what was best for you at the time. I regretted my decision many times but when I saw how happy you were with Shawn and Janet I couldn't bring myself to ruin that for you. I learned to be happy just being in your life as an uncle," Hunter ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "When I heard about your accident, my heart was ripped from my chest. I want to make everything better for you and find a way for us to be close again. I hope you will understand that I'm going to be around here a lot and when you are released to help out."

"Whatever its not like I have much choice. You will keep coming around whether I want you to or not," Samantha tried to adjust her pillows feeling so much pain it brought tears to your eyes. Hunter jumped up wrapping his arm around her for support while he arranged the pillows. He slowly lowered her back down pulling the covers over her.

"Thank you," Samantha softly said. "So I guess I'm supposed to call you Dad now."

"You don't have to. You can keep calling me Uncle Hunter or whatever you like," Hunter sat down on the edge of her bed again.

"You don't want me to call you the names running through my mind right now," she was starting to feel sleepy again from all the emotional drain.

"I deserve them. Is it okay if ….," he stopped hearing a commotion from the hall as Jessica yelled at someone to stop.

Hunter raced to the door flinging it open finding Shawn slamming Randy into a wall as Jessica and Stephanie watched in horror.

"Shawn, what the hell are you doing? They are going to kick you out of the hospital," Hunter pulled Shawn off of Randy.

"This son of a bitch shouldn't be dating my daughter. You know how he treats woman like garbage," Shawn tried to get away from Hunter as Jessica ran to Randy checking on him.

"I'm fine Jessica. I love your daughter and I would never hurt her," Randy put his arm around Jessica. "I admit I have a colorful past but I have changed my ways since meeting Jessica."

"Bullshit!" Shawn roared.

"Dad, this is why we didn't tell you. I knew you would act like this," Jessica stared at her father.

"How else do you want me to act? He is going to use you till he finds a new toy. I have seen him do it quite a few times," Shawn shrugged Hunter off.

"I plan on making a future with your daughter so get used to it," Randy stared Shawn down.

"No way, Jessica please you need to kick this piece of shit out of your life before it's too late," Shawn pleaded with his daughter.

"Its already too late he will be in my life forever whether you like it or not," Jessica yelled at her father.

"What the hell does that mean?" Shawn asked making Randy turn her to face him.

"Sweetheart, I don't think now is the time to tell him," Randy looked down into her eyes.

"Tell me what?" Shawn roared as Hunter grabbed his shoulder.

"Randy and I are engaged," Jessica showed her father the diamond on her finger. Shawn was about to say something but Jessica motioned for him to stop. "There's more I'm pregnant with his baby. You're going to be a grandfather."

Dead silence filled the hall as Shawn dropped to his knees not believing the news he was hearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Hunter and Stephanie looked at one another not sure what to do or say as they watched Shawn bury his face in his hands and curse endlessly. Hunter felt Jessica's stare as she pleaded with him with her eyes to help.

"Shawn, come on let's take a walk. This has been one hell of a day," Hunter pulled his best friend up by the arm.

"A walk isn't going to fix the fact my little girl is having that bastard's baby," Shawn pointed at Randy. "How could you do this Jessica? I can't believe you would get involved with someone like him. I thought I raised you right."

"You did. Why don't you get to know Randy better before you start judging him?" Jessica stared at her father as he started to laugh.

"My daughter is a comedian now. I already know way too much about Mr. Orton and his shady ways.. I've seen how he treats the women at work and what he has done to his ex girlfriends," Shawn glared at Randy. "Why did you have to choose my daughter?"

"Fate brought us together," Jessica said making Shawn hit his head in frustration.

"Oh this just gets better and better," Shawn smirked.

"How about we all calm down and talk about this tomorrow? Come on Jesse let's head home," Randy took her hand seeing how upset she was getting. He was starting to worry about her health and their baby's.

"You two are living together too, right?" Shawn asked thinking of the times he had stopped by his daughter's apartment and found clues that a man was living with her. Jessica would always laugh and blame it on Samantha saying it was her ex boyfriend's things. He should have known Jessica was lying by the way Samantha would hesitate before taking responsibility for the things Shawn had found. "Those things I found at your apartment were Randy's right?"

"Yes, they are mine. We have been living together for three months," Randy spoke up not giving a Jessica a chance to.

"I can't believe you lied to me and used your sister.. She forced your sister to lie to me," Shawn ran his hand through his hair.

"Shawn, I agree with Randy. I think you should get some rest then talk about this with Jesse in the morning," Hunter said motioning for Jessica to leave with Randy.

"What is there to talk about? You know her no matter what I say she will marry that jackass and have his baby. All I can do now is wait for Randy to dump my daughter and then I'll be there to pick up the pieces and help her raise the kid," Shawn rubbed his face in frustration.

"I'm not going to leave her," Randy tugged Shawn's shoulder.

"Look I'm not buying your bullshit," Shawn got in Randy's face. "I know your game Orton and I won't let you destroy my daughter."

"This is no game. I love Jessica. I'm going to marry her and raise our family together. I don't give a damn if you give us your blessing or not. I only care about what Jessica wants and what is best for our child," Randy stared down Shawn.

"Randy, come on let's go. Dad, I'll talk to you later when you realize I'm not a child anymore and I know what I'm doing," Jessica pulled Randy as Hunter gripped Shawn's shoulder. Shawn was going to say something to his daughter but bit his tongue. "Good night Stephanie," Jessica waved at her before disappearing down the hall with Randy.

"I'm starting to feel like Samantha wishing I could wake up from this nightmare," Shawn said before sinking to the chair burying his face in his hands. Stephanie and Hunter both sat down next to him trying to console him.

Randy opened the car door for Jessica. She was about to get in when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know I love you right?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do. You shouldn't ask silly questions like that," Jessica said surprised by his question. "I'm sorry about my father."

"I don't give a damn about him. I just don't want you upset by what he is saying. I have told you about my checkered past and I really have changed since meeting you," Randy ran his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"Sweetie, I know you have. I trust you completely," Jessica rested her head against his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never be without me," he kissed her forehead. "Now that your Dad knows you can start traveling with me so I keep an eye on you till the baby comes."

"I'll be fine sweetie. You don't have to watch over me," Jessica softly said.

"I want you with me as much as possible. I'll be worried all the time leaving you home alone. What if something happens with the baby?" he caressed her stomach.

"Nothing will happen but just to put your mind at ease I will travel with you," Jessica smiled as he leaned down kissing her.

"Thanks Jesse," he whispered against her lips. "Come on let's head home then I'll bring you back here first thing in the morning to see Samantha." Jessica nodded okay getting into the car. She looked up at Samantha's hospital room window as they pulled away wondering if Samantha would be okay once she was released from the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

It had been two weeks since the accident. During that time Samantha had been released from the hospital two days before her mother's funeral. She went with Jessica and Randy to the funeral keeping her distance from Shawn and Hunter. Samantha was still trying to deal with the fact that they had both lied to her about who her father was. She knew eventually she had to their reasons why she just wasn't ready yet. Her concentration was on saying goodbye to her Mom and supporting Jessica. Both girls cried their hearts out not believing they wouldn't have their mother in their lives anymore. Randy kept a close eye on both them till Shawn helped Samantha to the limo after the funeral. Shawn made Samantha promise to sit down with Hunter and him over the weekend so they could finally talk about everything.

Samantha didn't break her promise when Hunter invited Jessica and her to his home for the weekend she agreed. She hoped she would strong enough to deal with whatever Hunter and Shawn said.

* * *

Hunter was a bundled of nerves as he checked and rechecked the guest rooms making sure Jessica and Samantha would both have everything they needed.

"Sweetie relax," Stephanie caught his arm as he came out of Samantha's room. "They will be comfortable here. Come on let's go wait for them."

"Ok Steph," Hunter kissed her softly helping her down the stairs to the front porch. "Do you think Jesse is bringing Randy?" he asked as Stephanie slowly lowered herself into a rocker.

"I would count on it. Randy isn't going to let her come alone. He will want to be by her side in case she needs him," Stephanie had noticed how protective Randy was of his girlfriend at the funeral.

"I guess Jesse is lucky. Sami doesn't have someone to lean on," Hunter softly said knowing Samantha had broken up with her boyfriend over a year ago after she caught him cheating on her. Since that time she had gone on a few dates but not started any serious relationships.

"You and Shawn will help her through it," Stephanie motioned for Hunter to sit down. He was about to join her when he saw a limo coming through the gates at the end of their long driveway. "You should go greet them."

Hunter nodded in agreement hurrying down the stairs. He stopped on the last step when he saw the door open. He was surprised to see Dave Batista and John Cena.

"What are you two doing here?" Hunter asked surprised to see them.

"You invited us for a weekend of poker and relaxation. If it's a bad time we can leave," John said putting his bag back into the limo as Dave nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry I forgot. Please stay we have plenty of room. I have other guests coming. I need to spend some time with them first then we can play poker. I'll probably need the distraction," Hunter felt bad sending them away.

"Distraction from what? Is something going on?" Dave asked Hunter. They had all been friends for the last few years and he had never seen Hunter so agitated.

"I'll explain later," Hunter walked away as another limo pulled up behind. John and Dave both turned watching as Randy got out helping a pretty blonde out. Randy held Jessica's hand tightly as Shawn got out giving Randy a disapproving look. Randy made sure Jessica was okay before turning his attention to Samantha.

"Sami, give me the crutches," Randy said as Samantha handed him her crutches. He was about to help her out when Hunter stopped him.

"Go ahead in, I'll help her," Hunter motioned for Randy, Jessica, and Shawn to go to the house.

"You okay with that Sami?" Randy asked as she slowly nodded okay. "If you change your mind just yell for me," Randy went to Jessica taking her hand.

"Randy, I'm going to need my crutches," Samantha called out as he and Jessica went up the stairs.

"No, you don't. I'll carry you," Hunter took her hand helping her to the edge of the seat.

"I'm not a baby, I can make it on my crutches," Samantha protested.

"I'm sure you can but I would feel better if you didn't. There are too many stairs. I'll carry you up," Hunter gently picked her up. Samantha was about to say something when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked over meeting John's curious blue eyes. Samantha could feel her cheeks turning a rosy red as Hunter carried her past John.

"Dave, do you know who that is?" John elbowed Dave pointing to Samantha.

"Yes, its Shawn's youngest daughter Samantha. The girl with Randy is Jessica, her older sister and Randy's soon to be wife," Dave filled John in as they walked up the stairs. "Haven't you seen them around the shows?"

"I've seen Jessica with Randy. I have definitely never seen Samantha I would have remembered her," John said as they entered the house and his attention instantly went to Samantha as Hunter put her down on a chair.

"John, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Shawn is very protective of his daughters and Hunter also watches out for them like a hawk. I would steer clear of Samantha unless you want a world of trouble. If you don't believe me just ask Randy what he is going through since Shawn found out he is engaged to Jessica," Dave softly said not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I was just curious about her," John kept stealing glances at her.

"Curiosity is going to lead you into a world of trouble. Later we'll talk about her more. She was dating a coworker of ours up to a year ago," Dave whispered.

"Who?"

"Dave, John, come on we are going to have lunch," Hunter called to them breaking up the conversation. "Sami, you want help?" Hunter asked as Randy gave her the crutches.

"No, I'm fine I'll be right there," she was already upset about being carried in.

"Ok, take your time," Shawn said gently pushing Hunter down the hall before he could say another word to Samantha. The others followed except John. He pretended to be going through his bag. Samantha waited till they disappeared into the dining room before adjusting her crutches to get up. She didn't notice John on the other side of the staircase.

"Damn it when will this pain stop," she cursed from the aching in her leg and her back at even the slightest movement. She slowly got up. She lost her balance slightly sending one crutch crashing to the floor as she leaned on the other.

"I'll get that for you," John heard the noise standing up.

"Thanks John," Samantha nervously smiled. A broad smile crossed his lips as she said his name.

"No problem," he carefully handed her the crutch watching over her as she put it under her arm. "Have we met before?"

"No, I've seen you around the shows but we have never been introduced. I'm Samantha Michaels," she balanced herself extending her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Samantha," John kissed her hand.

"Thank you again for your help," she couldn't help blushing as he didn't let her hand go right away.

"Anytime, are you ready for lunch?" he asked as she nodded yes. "I'll stay close by in case you need more help."

"That's very nice of you," she went down the hall with him close by her side. "Most days I can handle the pain but sometimes it wins."

"It hasn't been that long since your accident. It'll be a lot better in a few more weeks," John said as she paused for a moment getting her balance again. He looked into her eyes for a moment seeing a deep sadness. "I'm sorry about your Mom."

"Thank you, I really miss her," Samantha's voice cracked as the sadness filled her again as it did every time she thought of her Mom. "My life is spinning out of control. I'm so used to talking to my Mom when I feel like this. She always helped me get through those rough times. She had a way of giving me hope in the most chaotic situations," she hesitated for a minute wondering why she telling John her problems like she had known him for years instead of a few minutes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to trouble you with my woes."

"Pleased don't be sorry. Are you close to your Dad and sister? Couldn't you talk to them?" John hesitated for a moment deciding to ask the next question even though Dave had said she was single, "Do you have a boyfriend to be your shoulder to cry on?"

"I'm not very close to my Dad right now," Samantha softly said hoping John wouldn't ask her why. "Jesse and I are very close but she has a lot going on right now with her upcoming wedding. I don't want to burden her with my troubles," Samantha quickly said.

"You didn't answer my last question about a boyfriend," John stepped in front of her looking down into her blue eyes.

"I haven't been in a relationship in about year," Samantha blushed seeing the wide smile cross John's face. "What is that smile for?"

"I'm smiling because part of my wish came true."

"What wish?" Samantha was very curious.

"Not telling, come on we are going to miss lunch," John started to turn away.

"You can't say something like that then walk away," Samantha tugged his arm.

"You really want to know my wish?" John smirked as she slowly nodded yes. "Meet me tonight and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I want to see if the rest of my wish comes true. I'll jinx it if I tell you now. I promise tonight even if it doesn't come true I tell you. Is that fair?"

"Sounds fair enough, I'll look for you tonight," she smiled looking forward to a distraction from all chaos going on in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After lunch, Samantha went out on the back porch to wait for Stephanie and Jessica to join her so Shawn and Hunter could finally tell them everything. She had just got comfortable on a lounge chair when her cell phone rang.

"That's strange I wasn't expecting a call," Samantha reached into her pocket for the phone. She had changed her number a few days ago after her ex kept calling endlessly. Only Randy, Jessica, and her boss had the new number.

"Hey Sami, how are you feeling?" her ex's voice made her skin crawl.

"How in the hell did you get this number?" Samantha yelled.

"I told your boss it was an emergency and I had to get a hold of you right away. She fell right for it. Are you okay? I went by your sister's today and noticed no one was home."

"Great, now you're stalking me. If you don't stop harassing me I'm going to police and getting a restraining order," she hoped he would take her threat seriously.

"Sami, I'm just worried about you. I haven't seen you since you pushed me away at your mother's funeral. I want to help you through your injuries and the loss of your mother. I still love you."

"Bullshit, leave me alone. I don't need your help. I'm sure your whore can find plenty of ways to occupy you. Do not call me again!" Samantha yelled and threw the phone as Randy came out on the porch.

"Is it Mr. Troublemaker again?" Randy asked as she nodded yes. "I'm going to have a talk with him the next time I see him."

"Don't worry about him. You're only concern should be my sister and my new niece or nephew. I'll make the idiot stop bugging me one way or another," Samantha deeply sighed knowing she would have to talk to her ex face to face so he could see she was alright and leave her alone.

"You could always ask John to talk to him," Randy leaned against the rail smirking seeing her immediately turn a rosy red.

"There is nothing going on between me and John. We just met," Samantha smiled for a moment thinking of how sweet John had been to her.

"You two already have chemistry. My left leg is bruised from Jessica hitting me under the table every time you and Mr. Cena looked at one another over lunch," Randy laughed rubbing his leg. "I should warn you Jessica is planning to play cupid over this weekend and try to hook you up with John."

"I don't need her to do that. I already …," she stopped biting her lip knowing the moment she told Randy anything her sister would know in a heartbeat.

"What did you already do?" Randy motioned for her to continue.

"John and I are meeting up later tonight," Samantha softly said not able to hide her smile.

"Good for you, it's about time you let another man into your life," Randy sat down on the edge of the lounge chair.

"We are just going to hang out. I'm not expecting anything to happen," Samantha was just looking forward to John's company and getting to know him.

"That's how it starts. Look at me and Jesse, I convinced her to have a drink with me after one of the shows now look we are about to be married and have a baby," Randy beamed with happiness as he talked about his soon to be wife.

"You two are just lucky enough to have found true love," Samantha said as she heard a loud annoyed huff. She looked up meeting Shawn's angry eyes.

"Sami, it isn't true love. He is using your sister and he will leave her broken hearted," Shawn coldly said staring down Randy.

"Dad, please don't start this battle again. Randy is telling the truth Jessica has changed him. You need to stop this nonsense and accept that Randy is going to be your new son in law," Samantha came to Randy's defense immediately.

"Damn Randy you're better than I thought you have both of my daughters buying your bullshit act," Shawn threw his hands up in frustration.

"It isn't an act! I love your daughter," Randy shot up getting in Shawn's face. "I'm not going anywhere so you better start accepting the fact that I love your daughter and we will be together till we are old and grey."

"I don't have to accept anything. I will not quietly sit back and let you destroy my little girl," Shawn lightly shoved Randy back.

"Dad, knock it off!" Samantha yelled trying to get up.

"Sami, relax I'm not going to play his games," Randy stepped away from Shawn helping Samantha to sit back down.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hunter ran in looking from Shawn to Randy. Stephanie and Jessica were right behind him.

"Dad is causing drama again," Samantha said meeting Jessica's eyes seeing them fill with pain.

"Damn it, why can't you leave Randy alone," Jessica rushed past her father into Randy's arms.

"Jesse, calm down I can handle your Dad," Randy held her close hating when she got upset.

"That's it turn me into the bad guy. I'm only trying to protect my daughter," Shawn let out a frustrated sign sinking down into a nearby chair.

"I don't need your protection. I need you to trust me," Jessica shot back at him.

"Jessica, listen to Randy and calm down. I'm giving you my word that your Dad will lay off Randy for the rest of this weekend, okay?" Hunter said making Shawn roll his eyes.

"Great, now the punk has turned my best friend against me too," Shawn groaned as Hunter gave him a warning glance. "Fine I'll leave him alone."

"Thank you Uncle Hunter," Jessica softly said knowing her father would follow what Hunter said.

"No problem," Hunter said guiding Stephanie to a lounge chair and helping her to get comfortable before he turned his attention to Samantha. "Are you ready to hear the truth?"

"Yes, I'm more than ready," Samantha just wanted to know the truth and deal with it so she could get on with her life.

"Good, I guess I'll start. Shawn, you can jump in any time with anything I miss," Hunter said as Shawn nodded okay. Hunter took a deep breathe preparing to spill his soul and hope everything turned out for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Hunter sat down on the edge of Samantha's lounge chair. He took a deep breathe then looked into her eyes seeing all the questions only he had answers too.

"Well I guess the best place to start is at the beginning," he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Would you like to know how I met your Mom?"

"Yes, before you start what was her name?" Samantha softly asked.

"Her name was Emily Jester. You look so much like her," Hunter motioned for Shawn to hand him a small safe box under his chair. Hunter quickly opened it handing Samantha a photo of her mother and him at a homecoming dance their junior year in high school.

"You really do look a lot like her," Jessica said looking over Samantha's shoulder at the smiling pretty blonde in the photo.

"How did you two meet?" Samantha's eyes stayed glued to the photo as she asked.

"We met about a month before that photo was taken. I was coming off the field after a football game and bumped into her. I felt terrible for knocking her down but Emily just smiled saying it was okay. We talked for a little while then I asked her out. We started dating on a regular basis," Hunter paused for a moment feeling old emotions start to stir as he thought of his first love. "Our relationship was going good till half way through our senior year. She started acting strange and avoiding me for weeks. I kept calling begging for a chance to work things out. She kept saying she needed some time alone. My mother had invited Emily to my 18th birthday party. She told my Mom she couldn't make it then suddenly she turned up out of the blue as I was blowing out my birthday candles," Hunter said remembering so clearly the worried look on her pretty face as he approached her. "She said we need to talk after the party about something very important. I thought she was going to break up with me instead she hits me with the news that she is pregnant with my baby. I was so stunned I couldn't say a word even though she was crying and begging me to say something," Hunter buried his face in his hands. "My silence drove her to run out. I didn't even chase after her. I sat for an hour trying to figure out what to do. I was terrified to tell my parents since I had just gotten accepted on a football scholarship to college. I picked up the phone and called Shawn figuring he could give me some advice since he had just gotten married and had Jessica."

"I remember that call so vividly you were so out of it. Janet ended up calming you down. She was always good at taking a bad situation and making it better," Shawn glanced over at his best friend as he nodded in agreement.

"How long did you wait to go after my mom?" Samantha stared into her father's eyes.

"Well I tried calling her later that night and she didn't answer. I decided to wait till the next morning to go see her which was a stupid mistake. When I got there the next morning I was greeted by her father trying to punch my lights out and her mother crying that her daughter had been sent away thanks to me. The police ended up showing up and escorting me from the property," Hunter fought back his tears as he relived all the fear he felt at that moment that he would never see Emily and his baby again. "Lucky for me, her little sister showed up at my house later that day. She gave me the address of Emily's aunt in New York where Emily had been sent so no one would know she was pregnant. I once again called on my best buddy Shawn and we left Connecticut that night to find Emily."

"We drove for over four hours to a small town near the Catskills Mountains. When we arrived at the house, I went to talk to the aunt while Hunter waited in the car," Shawn continued telling the story while Hunter took a moment to get his emotions under control.

"Emily's aunt at first refused to let us see Emily then finally she agreed only if Emily wanted to see Hunter. Hunter was a bundle of nerves while we waited for Emily to appear. She finally did looking a mess from crying for hours. I talked her aunt into giving Hunter and Emily some time alone to work out their problems."

"After I apologized to Emily for my coldness, she told me how her Father demanded to know why she so upset and acting strange. When she told him she was three months pregnant, he went crazy calling her all sorts of names and telling her she had to get out of his house before the neighbors found out. Her mother came up with the idea that she could stay in New York with her Aunt Amanda till the baby was born then no one would know. Her father agreed to the idea and whisked her away," Hunter's voice trembled as he flashed back to how scared Emily was when she told him what happened. "After I calmed her down we talked about what to do. As we were talking her Aunt Amanda came out and offered that she could give me a job at the hotel she managed and I could stay there with her and Emily till the baby was born. Emily kept telling me to graduate and go to college that she and the baby would be fine till I finished college and could provide them a good life. I couldn't abandon her like that so I took her aunt's offer and went back to Connecticut to face my parents and get my things. My parents were livid. Your grandfather immediately kicked me out and your grandmother turned her back when I tried to explain my decision. Shawn drove me back to Emily and I started working at her Aunt's hotel two days later."

"Did her father know you were there?" Jessica asked sitting down next to her sister.

"No, he found out much later after Samantha was born," Hunter's voice cracked as he answered.

"What happened? Why didn't you and my Mom raise me?" Samantha wanted to know what changed to make them give her up to Shawn and Janet.

"Well everything was fine for months. I worked my ass off everyday hoping to give you and your Mom a good life. Your Mom went into labor two weeks before her due date. We were both so scared and worried you wouldn't be okay but you were perfectly healthy. The moment I held you all my regrets about giving up college and moving away from my family went away. You were worth every sacrifice I made," Hunter touched Samantha's hand as tears streamed down his cheeks. "We were a happy family for four months after you were born then Emily's bastard of a father showed up. He went into a rage yelling and throwing things around when he saw I was there providing for my family. Emily begged me to take you away from all the commotion so she could calm her father down. Her aunt agreed with her giving me her car keys and telling me to take you to the hotel till she called. I tried to protest but they both pushed the issue till I left them alone with that lunatic," Hunter paused for a moment swallowing hard. "I had just gotten you to the hotel when I heard the local fire siren go off. My heart leaped into my throat as I looked in the direction of Emily's aunt's house seeing the billowing smoke. I drove back to the house as fast as I could but it was too late," Hunter lost control of his emotions breaking down. Stephanie rushed to his side wrapping her arms around him. Samantha tried not to feel anything as she looked at Hunter crying but inside she was feeling his pain and sorrow.

"You want me to tell the rest?" Shawn patted Hunter's shoulder.

"No, I can do this," Hunter wiped his eyes. "By the time I arrived back at the house it was engulfed in flames. I called out for your mother but I didn't see her anywhere. I saw her father sitting against a fire truck staring at the house in disbelief. I ran over asking him what happened. He didn't answer me at first then I yelled at him again and he started to shake. He told me how he was fighting with Emily and her aunt said it was enough ushering her upstairs. He threw a vase across the room after them it hit an oil lamp knocking it to the floor. The room went up in flames trapping Emily and her aunt on the stairs. Emily's father tried to put out the fire then he ran to get help. I stood there and watched as the firefighters tried everything to get into the house as the flames grew bigger. I held on to you so tight telling you that your mother would be okay. I kept telling you that even when I saw the house collapse. When the chief came to me saying that there was no way Emily or her aunt survived the fire all I could to do was hold onto you. I wanted to protect you from everything going on," Hunter looked at his daughter seeing the tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried for the mother she never knew but in heart felt like she did. He took the chance reaching out to her gathering her in his arms. She instantly broke down crying against her father's chest. "After your mother passed away, I tried to take care of you by myself but I couldn't work and be there for you. I couldn't stay in that town where everywhere I looked reminded me of your mother so we moved a few towns over. I struggled for months trying to make ends meet and take care of you. Emily's father was making my life a miserable hell threatening to call child services to take you away since I was having trouble paying bills and finding good childcare while I worked. He had me scared that they would come any minute. I want back home to see Shawn and that is when Janet came up with the idea that Shawn and her would adopt you and raise you till I finished college and could find a real job to provide you a good life. I looked at your little face and knew it was the right thing to do. A few months later, you officially became Samantha Michaels."

"I don't understand why didn't you take custody of me again when you got settled and started your wrestling career?" Samantha pushed away from him looking into his eyes.

"By the time I was established you were almost eight years old. You were happy with Shawn, Janet, and Jessica. I couldn't take that happiness away from you," Hunter hoped she would understand.

"You should have given me the choice. You had no right to wait till now to tell me who I truly am," Samantha exclaimed through her tears.

"Samantha, we didn't want to turn your world upside down. It would have devastated you to tell you that young. We couldn't do that to you," Shawn softly said making her glare at him.

"I'm sick of hearing you two did what was best for me. If the accident never happened when were you two planning to tell me?" Samantha stared Hunter and Shawn down waiting for the answer. She waited for their answers only hearing dead silence that made her jump up. "You were never going to tell me. You two were going to keep letting me live my life thinking I was his daughter," she pointed at Shawn.

"Sami, please calm down and try to see this from our perspective," Shawn said making her let out a deep troubled sigh.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. I can't deal with this I'm out of here," Samantha struggled with her crutches and the box containing the photo of her Mom and some other paperwork.

"Samantha, you can't run off. We have to finish talking about this and what will happen in the future," Hunter blocked her way.

"There is nothing to talk about. My future is my own business. I don't want either of you in it," Samantha tried to get around her father.

"Hunter, I think you should let her go," Stephanie spoke up taking Samantha and Hunter by surprise. "We still have the rest of the weekend to talk about this."

"Thank you for understanding," Samantha glanced at Stephanie before hurrying out the door and letting it slam behind her. She made it down the hall and around the corner before sinking to the floor burying her face in her hands. She softly sobbed not hearing someone coming towards her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Samantha slightly jumped when she felt someone sit down next to her. She was about to start yelling thinking it was Hunter or Shawn when John sighed gently nudging her.

"I've been to this house quite a few times and I know for a fact the floor is not the most comfortable place to be sitting especially when there is a nice comfy swing out in the garden. Would you like me to show you?" John asked as she looked over at him with tear filled eyes. "Sami, you don't have to tell me what's going on. We can just sit and enjoy the night air unless you really want to be alone right now then I'll go."

"John, I don't want to ruin your night with my issues," she spoke letting out a deep troubled sigh.

"Hey if I can help get rid of those tears it will make my night," he slowly reached out wiping a tear off her cheek. "Please come with me," he said making his best pleading face.

"Ok," she slowly nodded in agreement not able to ring herself to turn him away.

"Come on I'll help you up," he stood up taking her hand and pulling her up.

"You really keep catching me at awkward moments today. I'm not normally an emotional wreck like this," she said as they walked towards the garden.

"Everyone has a bad day sometimes. Who knows maybe tomorrow will be my turn and you'll see me have temper tantrums for no reason what so ever," John grinned opening the door for her.

"It feels like I've had nothing but bad days since the accident," Samantha sighed about to make her way down the long rock stairway leading into the garden when John grabbed her arm stopping her. "Something wrong?" she noticed he seemed worried.

"Before I do this I'm asking you to please not get angry. I know you're perfectly capable of doing this yourself but it's going to give me peace of mind that you'll be okay especially since you're still shaken up," John looked down into blue eyes seeing them fill with questions.

"You're really confusing me. What will I be upset about?" she asked.

"This," he moved quickly gently sweeping her off her feet sending her crutches crashing to the ground. He carried her down the stairs before she could even protest. "So are you mad?" he smiled carrying her into the garden.

"Hmm you'll have to figure that out on your own," she winked as he put her down on the swing under a rose covered arch. He sat down next to her. "Are you going to get my crutches?"

"Nope, you won't need them. What makes you think I would let you climb up those stairs if I wouldn't let you come down? Just relax and trust that I'll take care of you," he grinned making her blush.

"You mentioned you've been here a few times. How long have you been friends with my Dad?" she asked biting her tongue at the last moment seeing the perplexed expression on John's face. "I'm sorry I meant my Uncle," she softly said letting out a frustrated sigh feeling the tears come to her eyes as the thoughts of what Hunter had just told her crept back into her mind.

"No, you didn't," John saw all the sadness fill her pretty face as he started to put together the pieces of what was upsetting her. "Sami, talk to me. You need to let out what's going through your head right now. Whatever you say tonight will be our secret," he reached out gently cupping her chin making her look at him. "You can trust me."

"I don't want to talk anymore. I can't take much more," her eyes brimmed with tears as she pushed his hand away. She buried her face in her hands letting the sorrow overtake her soul again. John sat silently for a moment wanting to comfort her but afraid of upsetting her more. When she slightly trembled all his hesitations disappeared as he reached out gathering her in his arms. To his pleasant surprise, she didn't resist him. She clung to him burying her face against his chest feeling safe in his arms. He held her in silence for awhile letting her have a good cry.

"Sami, please talk to me," he whispered near her ear. She looked up into his caring eyes.

"John, we just met I shouldn't be troubling you with this. When I agreed to meet you earlier, it wasn't to do this and ruin your night with my uncontrollable emotions," she tried to pull away from him again surprised when he tightened his embrace.

"I don't want to hear one more word about ruining my night. I want to be here with you. I want to help you get through whatever is causing you so much pain," he slowly wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

"Why would you want to do that, we barely know one another," she softly asked trying to ignore the comfort she felt being close to him.

"Sami, I can't explain why. Don't try to reason out what's going on just let it happen if it feels right. Do you want me to let you go?" he stared into her blue eyes as she shook her head no staying close to him. "Did you just find out tonight that Hunter is your father?"

"No, he told me the day of the accident. Just now he told me all about my Mom and what happened to cause him to give me up," she deeply sighed. "I got upset because I keep hearing how everything they did was in my best interest and they didn't want to turn my world upside down. The truth is tearing me up but the fact that if the accident never happened they would have probably never told me the truth is killing me more. I could have lived my whole life never knowing who my biological parents are."

"That's messed up you had to found out this way. Where is your biological mother? Did Hunter tell you how to get in touch with her?" John asked seeing the moonlight glisten off new tears wetting her curly long eyelashes.

"I wish there was a way," Samantha took a deep calming breathe before telling John the whole story about what had happened to her Mom and why Hunter had given Samantha up for adoption. The whole time she talked John listened intently keeping his arm tightly around her. When she finished telling him everything they sat for a moment in silence as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Now you know my secret John."

"Sami, I won't tell anyone your Hunter's daughter until you decide its time for people to know. I'm sorry to hear that about your Mom. I can't believe Hunter gave you up but still stayed very involved in your life to the point you thought of him as an uncle. There must have been times he wanted to tell you. I don't think he went through all these years not feeling some sorrow watching another man raise his daughter," John said as Samantha shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't care what he felt."

"I'm hoping one day you will and you will understand why I made the decisions I made," Hunter's voice made her tense as she watched her father come their way.

"Have you been listening to our conversation the whole time?" Samantha tried to stand up almost losing her balance before John jumped up steadying her.

"No, I just came out here to give you this. You left it in the hall," Hunter held out the box containing her mother's photos.

"Thank you," Samantha felt foolish for leaving it behind.

"No problem, are you okay?" Hunter softly asked.

"I will be," Samantha took a deep breathe staring at her father.

"Do you feel up to coming to the game room and watch us play poker? I think we could all use a distraction right now," Hunter asked hoping she would say yes.

"Umm I …," she hesitated not sure she was up to spending time with Shawn and Hunter.

"Samantha, the game doesn't go very long. Dave normally ends up taking us all out within two hours. I bet you've never seen someone lose as fast as I do. I think it took three hands last time, right?" he looked at Hunter.

"It took two because you keep going all in with shit cards. Its definitely entertaining watching John's face when he loses everything thinking he can win with a pair of twos," Hunter smirked seeing Samantha slightly smile at his comment. "Sami, if you feel up to you can play too. Will you come?"

"Ok, I'll be shortly," Samantha said making both men smile.

"Thanks Sami, take your time. John, can I talk to you for a sec," Hunter motioned for John to follow him.

"Will you be ok by yourself for a few minutes?" John touched her cheek as she nodded yes. "I'll be right back," John went after Hunter finding him waiting near the rock stairs.

"John, thank you for taking care of Sami. I guess she told you about our secret," Hunter asked looking back at his daughter looking their way.

"Yes, really took me by surprise. I never suspected you would have a twenty year old daughter. If you worried about me telling anyone, I already promised Samantha I wouldn't," John said as Hunter stared him down.

"It seems like you're getting pretty cozy with my daughter very fast," Hunter rested in hands on his hips.

"Hunter, come on you know me and you know damn right well you can trust me. I like your daughter and whatever happens will happen. I'm not rushing her into anything," John stood his ground not backing down from Hunter's menacing stare.

"John, this isn't about trust. It wasn't that long ago she had her heart ripped out. I'm just worried about her especially since she is vulnerable right now because of everything that has happened to her lately," Hunter rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm sorry I have no right to lecture you."

"Sure you do you're her dad and you're just having a normal response to your daughter possibly starting a new relationship. At least you were nice to me, Shawn on the other hand treats Randy like shit," John said making Hunter nod in agreement.

"We both know Randy doesn't have a past like yours. Randy did have the potential of being trouble. If you were Sami's ex, I would be just like if not worse than Shawn," Hunter said as he heard the back porch door open and Stephanie come out.

"Hunter, I really need your help," Stephanie gave him a frustrated look.

"I'm coming darling," Hunter started up the stairs then stopped a few steps up turning to face John. "I trust you John but if you ever hurt my little girl I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," John grinned then suddenly something started to bother him. "Hey Hunter, can I ask you a question before you go?"

"Sure ask away," Hunter motioned to Stephanie to wait one more minute.

"Who is Samantha's ex that I keep hearing about?" John lowered his voice not wanting Samantha to hear and think he was prying.

"You're kidding right? You don't know who she was dating? You have never seen her backstage or after shows with him?" Hunter's face filled with disbelief as John looked at him with confusion. "Cena, you need to pay more attention. She was dating Edge until she caught him cheating on her with Lita."

"I had no idea. Thanks Hunter," John said as Hunter rushed off to Stephanie. John paused for a moment watching Samantha rock slowly on the swing looking up at the stars. He saw the sadness on her face as she gazed over in his direction giving him a half smile. In that moment, John felt something overtake him. He was more than determined than ever to make Samantha happy again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Stephanie dropped a bowl into the sink startling Hunter as he tried to restock the fridge. He forgot about what he was doing and went to her wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head against hers.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm ticked, confused, and frustrated all at once. I hate that you have lied to me. I have accepted Samantha is your daughter. I just can't believe all the lies you have told to keep her a secret. I can just imagine what the poor girl is going through right now. Do you think I should go and try to talk to her?" Stephanie turned to face him looking up into his eyes.

"I think she will be fine. She seems to have taking a liking to John and he is keeping her company," Hunter said surprising Stephanie.

"And you're okay with this? You're not about to pull a Shawn and try to ring John's neck," Stephanie asked making Hunter laugh.

"At the moment I have no plans to touch Cena, now if he starts playing games or treating Sami wrong I can't be held responsible for my actions," Hunter smirked making Stephanie shake her head.

"I don't think you'll ever have that problem with John. If you want to take out some frustrations I'm sure Edge would be a good target," Stephanie said thinking of all the times she had seen and heard about Samantha being upset because of Edge.

"If I ever get him to stop running from me I will," Hunter laughed thinking of all the times Edge had managed to slip away from him or Shawn when they tried to warn him to leave Samantha alone.

"Next time we will just tie him up," Shawn said coming into the room. "Have you seen Sami? Is she okay?"

"She is still upset but I think she will be okay," Hunter said feeling confident that Samantha would get over everything soon.

"Where is she?" Shawn asked.

"She is outside with John. They will be in shortly to play poker," Stephanie said giving Hunter a quick kiss before going back to preparing snacks for the game.

"She is with Cena? Why?" Shawn instantly felt his fatherly protective nature consume him.

"He was settling her down. Shawn, don't start you know John is not trouble so just drop the bullshit," Hunter stared at his friend as Shawn slowly nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. He is definitely not like Randy," Shawn said making an ugly face.

"Shawn, sooner or later you will have to accept Randy when Jessica marries him," Stephanie said making Shawn shake his head no.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I do that," Shawn said just as Jessica walked in.

"Do what?" she asked crossing her arms staring at him.

"Lose to your Uncle at poker," Shawn smirked not wanting to upset his daughter.

"You never know what can happen. Is Samantha joining the game?" Jessica asked hoping her little sister was going to join them instead of hiding away to deal with her misery.

"Yes, John and she will be in shortly. Samantha asked for a few minutes more to compose herself and John stayed with her," Hunter said seeing Jessica instantly smile.

"I knew there was an attraction between them. I saw it at lunch today. I can't wait to talk to Sami," Jessica looked over at her father seeing he didn't seem upset about Samantha possibly starting a relationship with John. She was about to say something when Randy and Dave came into the kitchen announcing they were ready to play. Jessica smiled taking Randy's hand letting him lead her to the game room. As they passed the doors overlooking to the garden, Jessica took a quick peek seeing Samantha and John cuddling on the swing. Jessica beamed with happiness that her little sister might be one step closer to finding a love like she had with Randy.

* * *

Samantha felt like someone was watching them. She raised her head off of John's shoulder looking up towards the house seeing Jessica. Samantha laughed as Jessica gave her the thumbs up sign before Randy whisked her away.

"What's so funny?" John asked touching her hand.

"Jessica is looking for us and she made a funny gesture," Samantha softly said.

"I guess we should get inside before someone else comes looking for us," John reluctantly stood up taking Samantha's hand helping her up. He was about to pick her to take her up the stairs when he felt her pull him slightly. "Something wrong Samantha?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you for being here for me. It really means a lot to me," she nervously bit her lip. "I would like to show my appreciation by taking you out to dinner the next time you're in New York City, is that okay?"

"You don't have to do that," he said seeing disappointment fill her eyes. "We will definitely get together when I'm in the city and we can decide then who pays for dinner. I'll be there on Friday so we can go out then, does that work for you?" John wasn't planning to go to New York during his time off but when he heard her invitation he couldn't resist.

"That's perfect," Samantha smiled as he gently swept her into his arms carrying her up the stairs.

"You'll still spend time with me here the rest of this weekend, right?" John asked as he neared the door.

"I would love it," Samantha blushed.

"Good, let's go play poker then if you feel up to it afterwards we can hang out some more," John carefully put her down grabbing her crutches. As he opened the door for her, she hesitated for a moment like she was going to say something then changed her mind heading inside to join the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Hunter was in the middle of setting up the poker table when he heard Shawn let out an annoyed sigh. He looked up just in time to see Shawn staring at Randy whispering in Jessica's ear as they waited for the game to start.

"Shawn, please don't cause any trouble. It isn't good for Jessica to keep getting upset in her condition," Dave came near Shawn grasping his shoulder.

"I know. I just hate him being near my little girl," Shawn glared at Randy. Jessica saw it giving her father a disappointed look.

"Dad, do you want us to leave?" Jessica asked.

"I want him to leave not you," Shawn said making both Dave and Hunter groan.

"Well too bad, we are a package deal. So can you deal with that or we are heading home? I'm not spending the weekend like this," Jessica said standing up to her father once again about Randy.

"No one is leaving and the rest of the weekend will be peaceful if Dad accepts my bet," Samantha said entering the room making Jessica and Shawn before stare at her.

"What bet?" Jessica asked first.

"If I beat Dad tonight at poker, he has to leave Randy alone for the rest of the weekend," Samantha said making Shawn smirk. Jessica was pleasantly surprised by her sister's challenge. Randy and John watched on in amusement wondering what Shawn would do.

"And if you lose?" Shawn asked.

"You can continue your childish outbursts," Samantha said seeing a hint of hurt fill Shawn's eyes.

"Let's change it some. You have to win the game not just beat me," Shawn was filled with confidence knowing there was no way Samantha would beat Dave.

"Fine, do we have a bet then?" Samantha didn't show any hint of worry even though inside she was concerned about winning against Dave.

"Are you sure about this? Dave is an excellent player. You're chances of taking him out are slim to none. He isn't going to go easy on you just because you're my little girl, right Dave" Shawn patted Dave's shoulder.

"Sami, he's right. I'm a very serious player and I show no mercy," Dave stared down into her blue eyes.

"I'm not asking you too. I can handle my own. Come on Dad, take my bet," Samantha challenged Shawn once again. Shawn stared at her for a few moments trying to think of the last few times he had seen her play poker. He was pretty sure she lost every game.

"Come on Shawn, take the bet. You really have nothing to lose except for the 20 dollars to buy into the game," Hunter coaxed Shawn on hoping Samantha would win.

"Fine, we have a bet," Shawn reached out shaking her hand.

"Thanks Dad," Samantha turned giving a Jessica smile trying to reassure her everything would be okay.

"Are you feeling better?" Hunter came towards her as the others started to take their seats around the table.

"Yes, I need to talk you tomorrow alone is that okay?" Samantha had more questions she needed answered and she wanted to talk to him about how they were going to handle telling people that he was her biological father.

"Sure, we can talk in my study after breakfast," Hunter was surprised by her request.

"Thanks," Samantha made her way towards the table. John instantly stood up pulling out a chair next to him.

"Good luck Sami," John whispered in her ear as he took her crutches so she could sit down.

"I wish you luck too," Samantha smiled kissing his cheek taking him by surprise and making Jessica hit Randy so hard in the leg he jumped.

"Jesse, you have to stop that," Randy leaned over putting his arm around her. "I know you're excited for your sister but can you gently nudge me or something like that when something grabs your attention."

"I'm sorry sweetie. You know I'm a hopeless romantic," Jessica kissed him softly.

"I love that about you but sometimes you get carried away," he caressed her cheek.

"I promise I'll behave," Jessica rested her head against his shoulder glancing over at Samantha concentrating while Hunter dealt the cards. Samantha slowly looked up meeting her sister's eyes. Samantha winked at Jessica as Randy started the betting on the first hand.

* * *

After five rounds, Dave was taking a clear lead as the pile of chips grew in front of him. John and Randy were at the bottom with barely any chips left. Hunter, Shawn, and Samantha still had quite a few stacks of chips but Shawn was starting to get nervous as the cards being dealt were not in his favor the last two hands. He looked over at Hunter and Samantha not seeing any emotions on their faces as they glanced at their cards.

"I guess she is more like her father than she realizes," Shawn thought watching as Hunter and Samantha both started playing with their poker chips.

"I hate to do this to one of my best buddies but John I'm taking you all in if you want to keep playing this hand," Dave said throwing a few pile of chips into the center.

"Hmmm," John smirked tapping the top of his cards for a moment. He glanced over at Samantha giving her a smile before putting all his chips in. "I'm all in."

"John, it might be wise sometimes to not go all in every time Dave challenges you too," Hunter shook his head ready for the same old pattern of Dave taking John out of the game.

"I like testing my luck. What you got Dave?" John asked as Dave gave him a cocky smile flipping over pocket kings.

"Not bad," John looked at the cards. "I think my luck might be changing," John flipped over his cards revealing pocket aces.

"Damn," Shawn blurted out looking at the cards already out on the table seeing another ace with a six of clubs, and queen of diamonds.

"No way is your luck getting better. Deal the last two cards," Dave pointed at Hunter. As Hunter dealt a two of hearts and nine of diamonds Dave let out a frustrated sigh.

"John, luck must be on your side," Shawn smirked.

"Yeah, it is. I think Sami should move over here and bring her lovely luck my way. I didn't get a kiss for luck like John did so you can give me one too when you move here," Dave smiled patting the seat next to him.

"Dave, mind what you say remember you're speaking to …," Hunter paused for a moment about to say daughter then realized Dave didn't know, "Shawn's daughter."

Samantha was about to say something when John put his arm around her.

"Let me handle this," he whispered in her ear. She nodded ok. "Sorry Dave she isn't going anywhere. She is comfortable being next to me, right Sami?" John asked as she nodded yes. "I guess you're going to have to find your own luck."

"Shawn, I think Mr. Cena is making a move on your daughter, don't you have something to say about that?" Dave said making Shawn shrug.

"Hey don't try to get me involved because you lost. John doesn't seem to be bothering her and she can handle him if he starts to, right Sami?" Shawn winked at his daughter.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Samantha blushed as John beamed with happiness moving his chair closer to hers.

"Ok enough of the cute stuff, let's get back to the game so I can win and kick Cena's ass out of the game," Dave roared throwing his cards in Hunter's direction.

"Dave, it's just a game calm down," Hunter shuffled the cards.

"You're right it was only one hand," Dave sat back in his chair taking a long swig of his beer.

"I hate to see what you're going to act like when I win this game and take all those chips from you," Samantha said giving him a smart ass smile.

"Enjoy the dream because it will never happen little angel," Dave shot back at her.

"Never say never," she confidently said.

"Whatever Sami, just don't cry when I take you and Mr. Smart Ass next to you for a trip down losers' lane," Dave gave John a look.

"Boo hoo, the big bad animal is threatening us," John made his best scared face making Samantha and the others laugh while Batista stewed.

"Keep on laughing it up, we will see who laughs last," Dave looked at his cards as another hand started.

* * *

Two hours later the game was winding down as only John, Hunter, Samantha, and Dave were left in the game. Randy, Jessica, and Stephanie were watching TV while Shawn stayed at the table anxious to see if Samantha would win or lose. Shawn was surprised how relaxed Sami was with John. Off and on through the game Shawn noticed how she would smile at John then rest her head on his shoulder or squeeze his hand. Both Shawn and Hunter noticed how John seemed to already adore Samantha. The way he smiled at her and stayed close to her. Hunter stared at his daughter for a moment seeing she was truly enjoying herself and smiling which is all he wanted her to do. He didn't want to see her cry anymore this weekend and he was hoping John would prevent her from doing that. Hunter sensed Samantha was also having fun making Batista squirm every time she won a hand. Dave was on the brink of knocking out John once again. He confidently looked at his numerous stacks of chips feeling that victory was about to be his. He glanced over at Samantha seeing she was getting sleepy which made him smile knowing she would start messing up and losing after winning the last 5 five hands. He studied her for a moment as she rested her head against John's shoulder. If she was nervous about losing the game, no sign of it showed on her face.

"You tired Sami? Want to go nightie night?" Dave grinned as Hunter dealt the next hand.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," Samantha perked up.

"No harm in trying. I do think its time to get rid of your buddy and your Uncle unless your luck can save them," Dave looked from John to Hunter.

"I knew this was coming. I'll go peacefully," Hunter smirked pushing all his chips into the center.

"I avoided it once maybe I'll avoid it again," John pushed his last remaining chips in.

"I'll call you both. So are you in or out Samantha?" Dave tapped his heavy fingers on the table as she looked at her cards.

"Hmm, I don't know," she picked up her chips playing with them before matching Hunter's and John's bets. "I raise you another 1000," she threw it in as Dave rubbed his chin trying to figure out if she was bluffing or not. "Stop stalling Dave, are you seeing my bet or not," she called him out.

"I'll humor you," he called her bet.

"This should be good," Hunter grinned dealing the flop. Dave stared at Samantha again trying to get a read on her as she met his bet again. By the time, the last card was dealt Samantha had raised Dave another 2000.

"Well let's what you got boys," Samantha slightly yawned trying not to show her fear that Dave was about to take most of her chips. She looked at the cards on the table knowing their was a risk with the queen of diamonds, queen of spades, jack of clubs, 4 of clubs, and ten of spades showing on the table.

"I have crap," Hunter put down his cards revealing a 2 of hearts and 7 of diamonds.

"I have a pair," John revealed a jack of hearts.

"I'm sorry little angel, you're fun is over," Dave widely grinned revealing the jack of spades and jack of diamonds. "Three of a kind," he confidently smiled tasting victory knocking at the door.

"My fun has just begun," Samantha slowly turned over the queen of hearts.

"No way," Dave exclaimed.

"Oh hold on big boy, it gets better," Samantha flipped over the queen of clubs making Batista hit the table in frustration.

"Chill out Dave, you still have a few chips left," Hunter patted Batista's shoulder.

"You're one wicked woman," Dave stared at her as she collected her chips. He kept huffing and puffing.

"It's just a silly game, Hunter and I should be the ones carrying on we are both out," John said making Dave stare him down.

"I told you I hate to lose," Dave was fuming as Samantha shrugged her shoulders not bothered by his outburst at all.

"I can't believe you're freaking this much over losing 20 bucks. You're acting likes it's a million or is your pride being hurt that a woman is going to beat you," Samantha said smiling happily.

"Oh I see sitting next to Mr. Smart Ass has rubbed off on you," Dave shot back as John smirked taking Samantha's hand in his. "You haven't beaten me yet little girl."

"I will in a minute. You mentioned testing luck earlier let's test mine. I'll play the next hand without even looking at my cards," Samantha said making John and Hunter both give her a surprised look.

"You're serious? Didn't you just see what happened when John and Hunter tested their luck?" Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I feel lucky," she squeezed John's hand lightly resting her head against his shoulder.

"Fine, let's see," Dave motioned for Hunter to deal.

"I'm sorry you lost," Samantha whispered tilting her head to look into John's eyes.

"Don't be, I'm just hoping you teach Batista a lesson and clear him out," John lightly ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek.

"Are you playing or romancing Cena?" Dave growled breaking up their moment.

"You're very grumpy," Samantha said making her bet.

"What can I say you have that effect on me," Dave checked his cards one more time before raising the bet again.

"Let's stop the nonsense. Let's make this winner take all," Samantha pushed in all her chips.

"What the hell are you up to? You haven't even glanced at those cards. Hunter has even dealt the flop yet," Dave wasn't used to playing with someone like her that wouldn't back down.

"I told you I feel lucky so are you in or out?" Samantha stared into his brown eyes seeing a swirl of irritation mixed with anger. He groaned looking at the two tens in his hand.

"Fine," he shoved all his chips in. "We can turn over what we have since there is no more betting." Dave flipped over his ten of clubs and ten of diamonds. Samantha crossed her fingers hoping luck really was on her side as she flipped over the king of hearts and then the king of diamonds making Batista hitting the table in frustration.

"There better be another ten in my future," Dave groaned as Hunter dealt the flop putting a 2 of hearts, 6 of spades, and queen of clubs on the table. He burned another card before dealing a 4 of hearts.

"I can't believe this shit," Dave growled as he waited for Hunter to deal the last card. Samantha watched still keeping her fingers crossed. Hunter took his time dealing the last card. He slowly flipped it over revealing the king of spades. Dave took one look at the card and stormed away from the table knowing if he went off on Samantha there would be hell to pay from Hunter and Shawn. Samantha stared at the cards in disbelief, she had actually done it. She had beaten Dave and won the game. John hugging her broke her from her thoughts.

"Samantha, you are definitely very lucky," Hunter grinned proud that she had beaten Dave. "Feel free to play with us anytime. I have to admit I enjoy seeing Dave lose."

"I can't believe you beat Batista. We have been trying to do that for years," Shawn shook his head. "Well I guess I have to honor my part of the deal now," he softly said looking over at Jessica and Randy. "I will leave Randy alone for the rest of the weekend."

"Thank you Sami," Jessica smiled at her little sister.

"This has been a lot of fun. I hope Dave will get over it and not be mad at me for long," Samantha said as she pushed her chair back and John grabbed her crutches.

"He'll get over it," Hunter reassured her.

"I'm going to head to my room. I'm exhausted," Samantha took her crutches from John.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hunter gave her hug relieved when she didn't tense up and shove him away.

"Good night kiddo," Shawn kissed her cheek. Randy, Jessica, and Stephanie all wished her good night as she passed by on the way to the door with John by her side.

"Good night everybody," John said opening the door for Samantha guiding her into the hallway. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as they made their way towards her room.

"Yes. I was nervous a few times that I was going to lose. I'm just happy in the end that it worked out and have given Jessica some peace for a few days from my father tormenting Randy."

"You made your sister very happy," John slowed his pace as they neared her room. He felt his stomach ache with nerves as he wasn't sure if he should say good night or try to spend more time with her like he really wanted to.

"Would you like to come in? We can spend some talking on the balcony," Samantha asked taking the pressure off of him.

"Sure, if you're not too tired," John could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Come on in," Samantha opened her door. John followed her in not able to stop smiling not believing she wanted to spend more time with him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

"Wow this is some room," John looked around at the huge sitting room they had entered with another door leading to the master suite. There were two oak French doors leading out to a balcony overlooking the swimming pool.

"I never understood at the time while Hunter insisted this was my room anytime we visited. I guess its all clear now," Samantha softly sighed. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. There are drinks in the fridge under the cabinet there. I'll be right back," she opened the bedroom door looking back at him one more time giving him a smile.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere," he went to the French doors opening them. He stepped out looking out over the moonlit night. So many thoughts were racing through his head about Samantha and things he wanted to know about her. He heard her come back into the room. As he turned her cell phone started to ring, she looked at the number seeing it was Jennifer, one of her good friends, calling.

"I have to take this," Samantha apologized to John answering it. "Hey, I thought you were working tonight?"

"She is working," Edge's voice made Samantha's face fill with anger grabbing John's attention right away. "I found her cell phone on the bar and decided to borrow it since you won't answer my calls."

"What is it going to take to make you leave me alone?" Samantha yelled.

"I need to see you," Edge said making her shake her head no. "I have to see with my own eyes that you are ok."

"I would be a lot better if you stopped pestering me," she sighed as John touched her shoulder making her turn.

"Give me the phone," John softly said putting out his hand.

"John, its ok I can handle it. It's only Edge, my ex," she felt bad dragging John into another one of her messes.

"Who are you talking to now?" Edge exclaimed.

"Sami, please let me help," John motioned again for the phone. She stared into his eyes for a few moments before finally handing over the phone.

"Samantha, answer me now," Edge yelled.

"She is busy right now. I suggest you stop calling her," John calmly said as Samantha watched him.

"Who in the hell is this?" Edge slammed something in the background.

"If you bother Samantha again, you'll find out the hard and painful way who I am," John hung up the phone. "Is it ok if I turn it off?"

"Go ahead, I'll meet you outside," she said making her way towards the balcony. John turned off the phone tossing it on a nearby table. He followed her outside pausing for a moment admiring how beautiful she looked in the moonlight leaning on the balcony rail looking out into the night. "Thank you for dealing with him," Samantha said turning slightly to look at John.

"It's no problem. How did you hook up with Edge in the first place?" John asked.

"You really want to hear about me and Edge?"

"Yes, I want to get to know you better. I hope you're not offended by me asking about your past relationship," John rested his hands on her hips. "I don't want to make the same mistakes Edge did to drive you away."

"I don't think you would do what Edge did," she felt her cheeks getting warm as he stared into her eyes.

"Come on, let's get comfortable," he gently pulled her towards a wicker loveseat.

"I won't bore you with a lot of details. I just give you the simplified version of my relationship with Edge," she said sitting down next to him. "I met Edge at Shawn's and Trish's engagement party. We started talking and he seemed like a nice guy. He gave me his number at the end of the party at first I wasn't going to call him because of the age difference but then my father started lecturing me about staying away from Edge. The rebellious side in me took over and I called him. We went on a few dates behind my father's back then one night after a show Shawn caught me giving Edge a good luck kiss. My father went nuts and I stood up to him. My father and I battled for weeks just like you have seen him fight with Jessica over Randy. Finally he agreed to stop meddling and let me date Edge," Samantha paused for a moment cringing at the memories of all the harsh words her and Shawn had exchanged. If she had only listened to him, Edge would have never broken her heart.

"It must burn you up that Shawn was right about Edge," John said like he was reading her mind.

"Oh it does all the time. The first five months of our relationship was fine. He was always sweet and nice. He called me endlessly from the road telling me how much he missed me. He would come to see me over his breaks. I thought there was something special going on between us. I was really just young, naïve, and stupid when it came to what Edge was all about. He was my first real serious boyfriend. Edge ended up getting an apartment in New York near the college I was going to. Of course within a few weeks, I have moved in with him much too the displeasure of my parents. I didn't realize there was something going on shady with Edge till about 7 months into our relationship. I got strange feelings before that but I never gave them much thought. All of a sudden Edge stopped coming home every break to be with me, he would give me excuses like he was doing promotional work or going to see his folks. I was so busy with school, I bought his bullshit and just enjoyed anytime he did show up," she ran her fingers through her hair. John put his arm around her. "One night he didn't come home like he was supposed to and I got worry I kept calling his cell constantly. Finally someone answered but it was a woman and she hung up right away. I went nuts calling back for hours getting his voice mail instantly. He finally showed up the next day acting innocent and saying he lost his phone. He went through this whole show of dragging me to the store with him to buy a new phone. I still couldn't shake the feeling like there was someone else in Edge's life. To make a long story short after months of lame stories and dumb excuses, I finally decided to put Edge to a test. I told him I was going out of town with Jessica for a long weekend to the shore. Jessica and I went through the whole charade of her picking me up. We ended up driving around the block a few times before parking across the street to see if Edge had an guests," Samantha hesitated again remembering the moment so vividly that broke her heart into a millions pieces.

"Sami, are you sure you're up to telling me this? I didn't want to upset you," John pulled her closer caressing her back.

"John, it's the past it can't hurt me anymore," she softly said nestling closer to him feeling safe that she could talk about that day without feeling her heart ache. "Within an hour of me leaving the apartment, Edge came out and was pacing in front looking up and down the street. Jessica and I were afraid he was going to see us but he was too busy talking on the phone and peering down the street. As he hung up the phone, a cab pulled up and the smile that formed on his face was unbelievable. He had never smiled like that at me. His smile grew even more when Lita got out of the cab jumping into his arms. He started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. I almost jumped out of the car but Jessica held me back. She was able to restrain me for a little while but then I lost it. I ran into the apartment and there was Lita and Edge going at it on the sofa. Lita saw me first and the look of terror in her eyes was priceless. I never touched her. I went right for Edge slapping him over and over. Most of it was a blur. All I remember is him telling me he was sorry that he loved me and Lita meant nothing. I kept screaming at him then I remember Hunter showing up and carrying me out of the apartment. I spent the night at my Mom's crying. The next day Hunter moved all my things out of Edge's and Edge has been trying to win me back every since," Samantha let out a deep sigh resting her head on John's shoulder. "He won't get it through his head that it's over. I have dealt with the heartache of that day. I just wish Edge would leave me alone and stop harassing me."

"Sami, I meant what I said to him if he keeps bothering you I will confront him. I will make him leave you alone one way or another," John said watching her pretty face for anger at his comment.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked nervously looking away from him. Her stomach fluttered with excitement as he gently grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"You're going to make me say what's on my mind, aren't you?" he gazed into her eyes.

"Say what?" she whispered.

"Hmm, I hope you enjoy watching me squirm" he smiled running his fingers slowly along her cheek. "I plan to see you a lot more after this weekend. I was thinking on a very regular basis in fact," he blushed making her smile. "I already like you very much Miss Michaels."

"I like you too, Mr. Cena. If you haven't noticed already you make me feel very comfortable," she broke away from his grip resting her head against his shoulder.

"Sounds like we are off to a good start," he held her close for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

"John, can I ask you a question?" she lifted her head.

"Sure anything."

"What was the rest of your wish? You promised to tell me tonight if we got together," she said noticing how he slightly tensed.

"Well it …," he paused captivated by her beautiful eyes. He held her stare slowly leaning down brushing his lips against hers before kissing her. She instantly melted against him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him back. "My wish was to kiss you. Thank you for making it come true," he whispered kissing her again.

"Really?" she gently pulled back.

"Cross my heart," he made the motion over his heart.

"Any other wishes I should know about or can make come true?" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just more of your sweet kisses," he blushed again making her smile broadly.

"I think I can make that wish come true," she was about to kiss him again when the sound of her bedroom door flying open made them both jump.

"Samantha! Samantha!" Jessica's frantic cry rang out through the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

"I'm out here," Samantha called out. "I'm sorry," she whispered to John as he helped her up.

"No worries, you'll make my wish come true later," he smiled keeping a hold on her as Jessica appeared.

"Stephanie is having contractions but she won't go to the hospital. Uncle Hunter is out of his mind with worry. Can you try to talk to him and calm him down so he stops yelling at her? He's making me jump everytime he yells," Jessica asked then realized she had interrupted something. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you two but Dad has tried talking to Uncle Hunter. Randy is dealing with Dave's drunken antics. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Its ok, I'm coming," Samantha said seeing the worry and concern in her sister's eyes.

"I'm really sorry John," Jessica apologized to him as he motioned for her to stop.

"You want me to come with you?" John asked as they entered the hallway.

"Yes definitely," Samantha smiled as Jessica went in front of them down the hall that lead to Hunter's and Stephanie's master suite.

"Steph, if you don't come willingly I'm going to pick you up and carry you out of this house," Hunter's voice echoed down the hall.

"I'll scream if you do and refuse to be admitted. You can't have me admitted against my will," Stephanie answered.

"Why are you being so difficult? Do you see a doctor here? We can't deliver this baby here," Hunter pleaded with her as Jessica, Samantha, and John entered the room. Samantha was surprised to see Stephanie lying calmly on her bed flicking through channels while Hunter paced like an animal and Shawn sat in a rocking chair looking terrified.

"What's all the screaming about?" Samantha asked as Stephanie shrugged her shoulders.

"Steph, you're really starting to piss me off and you're acting like a brat," Hunter exclaimed as Stephanie looked at him for a moment then smiled sticking her tongue out.

"Too bad Hunter, I'm not going to the hospital it's not time. I'll tell you when its time," Stephanie cringed slightly feeling another contraction.

"Hunter lets knock her out or something," Shawn said staring at Stephanie hoping she wasn't going to give birth right there.

"Samantha, can you talk some sense into her please," Hunter went to his daughter begging with his eyes for help.

"John, could you do me a favor and take my two Dads here downstairs for a drink to calm their nerves?" Samantha said stunning Hunter with what she said and that she had said her two Dads.

"Sure Sami," he smiled willing to do anything to help her.

"I like that idea," Shawn almost ran out the door while Hunter stayed frozen in one spot staring Samantha down.

"I'm not leaving this room unless its to take my girlfriend to the hospital," Hunter firmly said.

"Dad, don't get tough with me. All I want is for to go downstairs for 15 minutes and have a drink to chill out. I will not let anything happen to Stephanie and the stress of you yelling at her isn't good. If this is false labor, the stress could cause her to go into real labor, do you want that?" Samantha stood her ground.

"Of course not," Hunter softened looking at Stephanie lying peacefully watching TV and ignoring them.

"Please leave for a few minutes. I'll call you if anything happens," Samantha touched his arm.

"Ok I trust you," he started to walk away then turned hugging Samantha. "Thank you for calling me Dad," he whispered in her ear before he let her go and went out the door.

"If you need me just yell," John came towards her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her softly.

"That is so sweet. I knew you two would hook up," Stephanie said making them both smile.

"I'll be back shortly," John snuck one more kiss before heading after Shawn and Hunter.

"So how far apart are the contractions?" Samantha turned her attention to Stephanie sitting down on the edge of the bed while Jessica sat down in the rocking chair.

"They shortest time was 15 minutes that was about an hour ago now they are every 25 minutes or so. I think its false labor that is why I'm not freaking out," Stephanie ran her hand over her stomach. "I just don't feel like this little one wants to come out yet. Don't you think I would feel when it's the right time?"

"Umm I would guess so. I don't have much experience with this," Samantha softly said looking over at Jessica seeing she was turning green. "Jesse, are you okay?"

"Its just morning well really evening sickness," she didn't want to admit she was terrified of the moment she would go into labor. She was glad it was many months away.

"I hated that. I don't know why they call it morning sickness. It lasts all damn day for about 5 months then the indigestion starts for the rest of the pregnancy," Stephanie said sitting up. "I want ice cream. Do you have any cravings yet?"

"Yes, mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate sprinkles," Jessica laughed.

"That sounds good. I've been favoring hot fudge sundaes. I've woken Hunter up at 3am a few times to make me one. He looks at me like I'm crazy but he does it," Stephanie smiled thinking of how great Hunter how treated her through the pregnancy. "I feel bad being rude to him now but he is being a jackass," she said making both Jessica and Samantha laugh.

"You think he is bad you should have seen our Dad when Trish went into labor. He couldn't talk right. He was babbling nonsense. He kept running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off," Jessica's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Remember when he ran into the wall going to their bedroom to get her suitcase. He actually apologized to the wall like it was a person," Samantha reminded her sister making them all laugh.

"Men don't handle the labor scare well. I wonder what Randy will be like?" Jessica softly asked surprised when Stephanie and Samantha both broke out in more laughter.

"He will be even worse then your father and Hunter," Stephanie slowly sat up.

"Why do you say that?" Jessica asked.

"He is still very young and he likes to be in control. Your baby coming he can't control its going to rock his world," Samantha answered making Jessica nod in agreement.

"I just hope he doesn't walk into walls and knock himself out," Jessica frowned making them all laugh again.

"Hello lovely ladies, what's all the giggling about?" Dave's drunken slurred voice took them by surprise.

"Sorry he got away from me for a moment," Randy came into the room and was shocked when they all started to laugh for no reason and giving him a weird look. "Have you all been drinking with him?"

"No sorry sweetie, I'll explain later," Jessica smiled.

"Ouch!" Stephanie exclaimed grabbing Samantha's hand taking her by surprise.

"Oh shit, is she in labor? Should I get Hunter?" Randy almost stumbled going towards the door.

"Cool Steph, I'm here and ready to help deliver," Dave sunk into a chair.

"No thanks Dave. Relax Randy, my little one has decided to kick my ribs and it hurts like hell," Stephanie laid back. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Sami," Stephanie apologized.

"He or she is really moving around a lot," Samantha marveled at how Stephanie's stomach seemed to jump slightly.

"Go ahead feel how strong this little one kicks," Stephanie took Samantha's hand placing it on the spot the baby was kicking.

"That's amazing," Samantha felt the strong little kick over and over.

"Pretty soon you'll get to meet your new brother or sister. You can help keep your father from blowing a gasket during my delivery," Stephanie softly said hoping Samantha wouldn't get upset. She wanted Samantha to know that she had accepted that she was Hunter's daughter and Stephanie wanted her to be a part of their lives.

"I will help out anyway I can," Samantha smiled. "Hey little one in there, do me a favor and hold off a few more days so I'll be off these stupid crutches."

"Is everything ok in here?" Hunter quietly came back in happy to see his daughter and Stephanie getting along.

"Yes, except for my ice cream craving," Stephanie winked at him.

"I'll make you a sundae and bring it up," Hunter was able to walk out.

"Dad, you stay with Steph. I'll make the sundae and ask John to bring it up," Samantha got up grabbing her crutches.

"I'll bring it up," Dave swayed as he stood up.

"Are you sure? I don't want ice cream all over the walls," Hunter asked seeing Dave struggle to walk straight.

"I'm fine buddy," Dave went out the door.

"Sami, do me a favor and stick with your idea to have John help you. Hopefully Dave will pass out soon and sleep the booze off," Hunter said seeing a smile form on his daughter's face at the mention of John.

"I will. Do you guys want anything?" Samantha asked Randy and Jessica.

"No, we are going to turn in for the night," Randy took Jessica's hand seeing the exhaustion overtaking her.

"Good night guys," Samantha hugged her sister and Randy good night. "I'll be back in abit. No more yelling at Stephanie. She'll tell you when its time to panic."

"I promise I'm calm now. Shawn on the other hand will probably be drunk by the time you get downstairs. He must have had a real rough time with Trish's delivery. He won't even talk about," Hunter smirked.

"All I'll say was he was quite amusing. Maybe one day I'll tell you the rest," Samantha made her way towards the door.

"Hey little girl, are you coming or what?" Dave called out to her.

"If he doesn't settle down soon, let me know I'll knock him out," Hunter looked down the hall at Dave muttering something incoherent under his breath as he headed towards the stairs.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Do you want ice cream too?" Samantha paused in the hall for a moment.

"Sure what the hell I'll gain some sympathy weight," Hunter came towards Samantha lowering his voice. "Thank you for sending me out of the room tonight and for hanging out with Steph."

"No problem," Samantha said heading down the hall giving him a quick hug before he went back to Stephanie. She was almost to the top of the stairs when Dave startled her.

"Boo!" Dave jumped out of one of the guest bedrooms.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" she asked staring into his glassy eyes.

"Well pretty one after you beat my ass at poker. I downed a couple of beers than I don't know how much vodka. I don't deal well with losing especially to a young lady."

"Obviously not," Samantha started on her way again.

"Did you get a thrill tonight?" Dave put his arm out stopping her.

"Maybe I did, mostly I just wanted to beat you to give my sister peace. If you like tomorrow when you're sober we can play again," Samantha felt slightly nervous at the way he was acting.

"Oh you would love that, wouldn't you? Do you like playing games with me Sami? I know some other games we can play. Wanna play little girl?" he leaned closer to her.

"Dave, she isn't playing anything with you," John's voice was music to Samantha's ears as he came up the stairs. "Sami, I was getting worried about you so I decided to come check on you. Do you need help down the stairs?"

"Yes please," she said as John nudged his way in front of Dave picking her up. John felt the tension leaving her body as she rested her head against his shoulder mouthing thank you and nodding towards Dave. John kissed her softly carrying her down the stairs

"What are you like her boyfriend now?" Dave asked following them.

"Umm," John looked at her seeing her cheeks turning rosy red. He wasn't sure if she wanted people to know they were getting closer. He was about to answer when she put her finger to his lips.

"Yes, I'm dating John now," she answered making John beam with happiness.

"Does your father know?" Dave seemed stunned by what he heard.

"Yes, he does and I have no problem with it," Shawn came out of the family room. "Come on Dave, let's have another drink," Shawn tugged Dave's arm. "Sami, how is Steph?"

"She is fine. You can relax you don't have to assist in any delivery. I'm going to make her a sundae, do you want one?" she asked as John gently put her down.

"No thanks, I'll keep Dave out of your way," Shawn stared at John. "You take care of my little girl or you'll be sorry."

"You know I will take good care of her," John kept a tight hold on her.

"I know. You two have fun. I'll see you in the morning," Shawn went into the family room while John and Samantha headed into the kitchen.

"You okay now? Did Dave scare you?" John gathered her in his arms the moment they were alone.

"I'm fine. He is drunk and being a jerk. I have never seen him like that so it took me by surprise," she sighed.

"I think he has a little crush on you," John ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Whatever his problem is it better go away in the morning," she wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Do you want to help me here then we go back to my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure beautiful," John loved the idea of spending more time with her alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

John insisted on helping Samantha back upstairs after they finished making the sundaes. Once she was upstairs, he ran back down grabbing the trays dropping one off to Hunter and Stephanie. He was relieved to see Hunter was very calm and Stephanie was almost asleep watching TV. He wished them a good night then headed towards Samantha's room. He opened the door hearing the light sound of TV static coming from her open bedroom door.

"Sami, you in there?" he called out.

"Yes, come on in here," she answered. "I was trying to get this goofy TV to work but its not cooperating," she said as he walked into the room surprised to see her lying on the bed. He slowly put the tray down on her bureau. She looked up seeing a hint of nervousness in his eyes. "John, if this makes you uncomfortable we can go downstairs and watch a movie in the living room," she blushed feeling embarrassed for not even thinking twice about inviting him into her bedroom.

"Sami, I'm more than fine with this. I'm just worried about what your family will think or say," John wasn't in the mood to deal with Shawn's or Hunter's wrath.

"John, don't worry about them," she stared into his eyes. "I'm serious if you want to go downstairs just say the word." John didn't say a word just handed her a sundae then sat down next to her with his. She happily smiled kissing his cheek. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I watch a lot of comedies and action films. I also have my moods where I can watch horror flicks all night," he leaned back against the pillows.

"I used to do that then I watched Final Destination 1 and 2 back to back one night alone and ended up having trouble sleeping," she blushed again.

"Well now you have me to call when you're in those moods. You feel like a scare tonight?" he softly asked.

"Sure why not? I'll leave it you to find a good movie if you can get this silly TV to cooperate. My Dad insisted on getting a new TV in here even though the old one worked just fine," she handed him the remote.

"Did Hunter hook this up himself?" John asked as Samantha nodded yes. "He made a mess when he hooked up Dave's entertainment system. It took me an hour to figure what the hell he did."

"He likes to think he is a technology genius," she laughed making John laugh with her. John hit a few buttons on the remote looking at the different screens trying to see what was going on as they finished their sundaes. John's attention was immediately taken away from what he was doing when Samantha went to grab for her crutches. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I just want to change into something more comfortable," she smiled grabbing some clothes out of her suitcase. "Is that okay?"

"Sure angel," he grinned.

"I'll be right back," she said disappearing into the bathroom. John couldn't stop smiling feeling so much happiness being around her.

"I better get this working or my night with her to come to an abrupt halt," he stood up and went to the TV checking its connections to the receiver and other components. "I can't believe he did this again," he shook his head in disbelief that Hunter had the cable hooked up to the wrong spot. John was about to sit back down when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful and sexy Samantha looked changed into a baby blue tank top and very short matching shorts.

"It looks like you fixed the TV," she made her way back to the bed sitting down on the edge rummaging through her bedside drawers.

"Hunter needs to stay away from TVs. Did you lose something?" John noticed how she pulled out another drawer tossing things around.

"I thought I had an ace bandage," she shut the drawer.

"Do you want me to go get you one?" John remembered Hunter kept stuff like that in his workout room.

"No, I'll just change again real fast," she went for her crutches again as John stopped her.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to gross you out with my injury. I'm supposed to let it breathe since they took the stitches out. Its easy to hide during the day I wear long pants but at night I always lounge around in shorts so can't really hide it now," she softly said.

"You're being silly. I want you to relax and not worry about things like that," John gently pulled her next to him. "You don't need to change," he wrapped his arm around her waist. "How long will you need to go to physical therapy?"

"Not sure yet, the doctor will set a time once he sees how I do after I can put weight back on my right leg. They wanted the wound healed up pretty good before I started rehabbing the muscles that were damaged by the passenger seat pinning my leg," she still didn't remember much about the actual accident just what Jessica had told her and she had read in the police reports.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" John couldn't stop his eyes from running down her leg to the incision running a few inches along the side of her lower leg.

"Every once and awhile it hurts badly. The doctor said I will have pain for quite awhile because of the tissue and damage to the calf muscle around the spot where my nerve was nicked," she flinched slightly when John ran his fingers along her leg stopping inches from the incision.

"I'm not going to hurt you angel. Its healing nicely looks like you won't have much of a scar. See you didn't gross me out," John smirked feeling her relax against him.

"Thank you for being so sweet," she kissed him softly.

"Anytime Sami, you okay with watching Underworld: Evolution?" he asked as she nodded okay. "Do you want the lights on or off?"

"Definitely off and if you don't mind can you close the door to shut out the light from the hall," she asked as he got up turning off the light and shutting the door. "John, its ok if you want to get comfortable too," Samantha said piling up the pillows and grabbing the blanket as John took off his shoes. Her eyes met his as he took off his t-shirt that he had over a black tank top tossing it to side. She widely smiled admiring his muscular chest and arms.

"If I get too comfortable I'll end up falling asleep here," John said getting back into bed with her lying on his back.

"I wouldn't mind that I like the idea of waking up in your arms," she grinned giving him a kiss before resting her head on his chest as the movie started.

"Sami, don't tempt me," he caressed her back.

"All I'm saying is if you fall asleep, don't be surprised if I don't wake you up till morning," she said running her fingernails slowly along his chest.

"I think my good girl has a naughty devilish side."

"Maybe I do," she raised her head looking into his eyes. "I can't be a good girl all the time," she seductively whispered brushing her lips against his making his heart race.

"Sami, you can be any way you like with me," he traced her lips with his finger. "I'll care about you no matter what side you show me."

"John, if you keep being so sweet and nice to me I'm going to end up falling head over heels for you," she blushed making him smile.

"That's sound really good since I'm starting to feel the same way," he said kissing her. They shared a few more kisses before Samantha rested her head on John's chest again watching the movie.

John felt her flinch during the movie and bury her face against his chest when it was too gory for her to handle. She would look up at him off and on stealing a kiss before cuddling against him running his fingers over his chest. Halfway through the movie John felt her soft caress stop, he brushed away the strands of hair covering her face seeing she was sound asleep.

"Good night Sami," he kissed her forehead pulling the covers over both of them planning to wake up early and sneak out of room before Hunter or Shawn was up.

* * *

Hunter woke up the instant Stephanie stirred next to him. He carefully sat up seeing she was dozing back off after getting woken slightly by the baby kicking.

"Let your Mom sleep kiddo, you'll be waking her up every hour soon enough," he rubbed Stephanie's belly talking to their baby. The baby kicked around under his touch making him smile. "Settle down in there," he laughed kissing her stomach. Hunter looked over at the clock seeing it was a little before 8. "I'll be back, I'm going to make breakfast for your Mom," he whispered to his unborn child before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Stephanie opened one eye grabbing his hand.

"I was going to get a shower then I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but its not really a surprise now," he leaned down kissing her.

"That's sounds so good. I can act surprise when you bring it," she smiled making him laugh.

"I'll be back shortly sweetheart, try to get some more sleep," he kissed her again before heading into the bathroom. By the time he came back out showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Stephanie was sound asleep. He quietly left the room heading out into the hall surprised to hear noises coming from the work out room.

"Good morning Randy, I thought you and Jessica would sleep in after the late night," he looked in the room seeing Randy on the treadmill.

"Hey Hunter, Jesse is back to sleep after an awful bout of morning sickness. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so decided to work out. I hope you don't mind," Randy said slowing the speed of the treadmill.

"Not at all, feel free to use the workout room anytime."

"How is Steph this morning?" Randy asked.

"She seems fine. Is anyone else up?" Hunter causally asked.

"Shawn and Dave are out cold in the family room. They must have drunk till they both passed out. John must be up because he isn't in his room. I haven't seen him but then again I haven't looked for him either," Randy said making Hunter's stomach clench for a minute.

"What about Samantha?" Hunter asked quickly making Randy realize he had made a mistake saying John wasn't in his room.

"She must be asleep," John said stopping the tread mill seeing Hunter's face fill with anger.

"I better check on her," Hunter bolted from the room with Randy right behind him.

"Hunter, she was up late too last night. You should let her sleep," Randy tried to stop Hunter.

"I just want to make sure she wasn't up late with John," Hunter rested in his hand on her door knob pausing for a moment before opening it. The light sound of the TV was the only sound he heard from her closed bedroom door. Hunter's heart raced as he went towards the door. Randy hesitated wondering if he should wake Jessica up then decided he would if things got out of control.

"Hunter, you're going to piss Sami off," Randy said making Hunter turn on him.

"I don't give a damn. She is my little girl and I don't want Cena taking advantage of her," Hunter shook his finger at Randy.

"I think Sami can handle John. She isn't a little girl. She is turning 21 in two weeks," Randy said making Hunter let out a deep troubled sigh before opening Samantha's bedroom door. His anger grew more when he saw John asleep holding Samantha asleep against his chest.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hunter roared making John and Samantha both jump.

"Get out of my room now!" Samantha exclaimed staring at her father.

"Hunter, it isn't what you think," John slowly let go of Samantha getting out of bed.

"Yeah right, you took advantage of my daughter," Hunter got in John's face.

"No he didn't. It isn't really any of your business but I invited John to watch a movie with me here and we fell asleep. That's all that happened," Samantha said making Hunter look from her to John.

"Hunter, she is telling the truth. I'm sorry maybe I should have left when she fell asleep but I didn't have the heart to disturb her. I'm not playing any games here I truly care about your daughter," John softly spoke seeing Hunter start to relax.

"I'm sorry for bursting in," Hunter hung his head feeling the weight of his daughter's stare.

"You better be I'm not a child so don't treat me like one," Samantha said grabbing for her crutches.

"I tried to tell him that," Randy said from the other room.

"I'm sorry Samantha," Hunter apologized.

"I need a few minutes with John then you and I need to have a talk," she pointed at Hunter.

"Fine, I have to make Stephanie breakfast then I'll come back here," Hunter hurried out of the room embarassed by his actions.

"Guys I'm really sorry I tried but couldn't stop him," Randy apologized.

"Randy, don't worry about it. It happened it's over no big deal," John patted his shoulder.

"John's right. Thanks for trying," she smiled.

"I'll see you two later. I have to check on Jesse," Randy waved goodbye heading back to his room.

"This has already been one exciting morning," John smirked going towards Samantha.

"Way too much excitement for me," she said looking up into his eyes. "I'm really sorry about …," before she could finish her apology John kissed her wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I don't want to hear anymore about your Dad," he whispered against her lips. "I enjoyed spending the night with you. Hopefully next time I can kiss you till you wake up."

"I would love that," she smiled kissing him.

"After you're done talking to your Dad will you come to my room?"

"Sure why?" she asked sensing he was up to something.

"No questions just come see me," he kissed her before she could question him again. "I'll see you in a little while," he kissed her again before slowly letting her go and leaving the room. Samantha stood there for a few minutes enjoying the incredible sensations running through her body. She couldn't stop smiling wondering what John was up to.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Hunter made sure Stephanie was comfortable before he went back to Samantha's room knocking on the door.

"Come in," Samantha called out. Hunter opened the door finding her sitting on the sofa blowing drying her hair. She had changed into faded jeans and a light pink tank top.

"Are you still mad?" Hunter asked pulling up a chair sitting across from her.

"Of course, you embarrassed me in front of John. There was no reason to be checking up on me. I'm old enough to do whatever I like with John," she said making Hunter cringe.

"I'm sorry just take it slow with John. Let's just pretend this morning didn't happen and move on, okay?" he crossed his fingers hoping she would agree.

"That's fine with me. We have other things to worry about like how we are going to handle telling people you're my father. It's going to be tough to hide it since as far as I'm concerned I have two fathers now. I hope you can understand that," she softly said.

"I do, Shawn raised you. In your heart, he will always be your father which is fine with me," Hunter said never expecting her to treat Shawn any other way.

"I've thought a lot about what you said last night about one day you hope I could understand why you made the choices you did. I do want to understand. I want to try to mend our relationship but its going to take awhile to get over being lied to for twenty years. I did think about shutting you out of my life forever but I couldn't do that. I can't just forget all the times you have been there for me as I was growing up. You have always been like my second dad anyway with the way you've looked after me so I think the only change in our relationship now that I know you're my father is we will get closer. Plus you'll keep doing fatherly things to annoy me like busting in on me and John for no good reason," she smirked making him beam with happiness.

"I'll try to control myself better. Thank you for not pushing me away," Hunter moved over giving her a big hug.

"So how do you want to handle telling people I'm your daughter," she asked searching his brown eyes seeing only happiness and no more worries.

"Best way is just not hide it anymore and explain when people ask. Feel free to call me Dad whenever you like no matter whose around."

"Sounds good to me Dad," she smiled.

"Hearing you call me Dad sounds great," Hunter kissed her forehead. "Sami, I really am sorry about this morning. John is a good guy. I should have never been worried or interfered in whatever is going on between you two."

"It's ok. We are dating. John is coming to see me over the next break in New York. I wanted to tell you before you see Dave since John told him last night," Samantha tried to not smile so much but she couldn't help it when it came to John.

"I have a feeling Dave won't remember much about last night except you finally squashing his winning streak."

"Just in case he does I wanted you to hear it from me not him," Samantha felt it was only right she told her father.

"Thank you for telling me. I hope John keeps making you as happy as you look right now," he sincerely spoke.

"Only the future will tell," Samantha was planning to take it day by day and see what happened between her and John. "How is Stephanie this morning?"

"She is a lot better. No more contractions. She decided she is going to spend most of the day in bed resting after all the drama lately. I should get back to her," Hunter was about to stand up then stopped. "I keep forgetting to mention if you would like to stay here longer then the weekend that is fine with Stephanie and me. Shawn mentioned you felt like you were intruding at Jessica's apartment so you were trying to find your own. He also said you don't want to stay with him because of Trish which I completely understand so I wanted to offer staying with us as an option."

"Thank you I will definitely think about it," she had so many things to think about when it came to her future.

"Ok let me know. I'll see you later," he kissed her cheek heading out the door. Samantha watched him leave before reaching under the pillow on the sofa taking a photo of her real Mom. She stared at for a long time wishing she could have had the chance to know her. A few tears ran down her cheek dropping on the photo. She wiped her tears away putting the photo away in the box. She slowly got up grabbing her crutches planning to forget all about everything else and just enjoy her day with John.

* * *

Samantha had just stepped out into the hallway when she heard a cry like someone was in pain. She went down the hall seeing Dave sitting on his bed holding his head.

"Hey Dave, are you okay?" she entered his room.

"I guess. I don't know. My head and stomach are killing me," he looked up at her with blood shot eyes.

"Sounds like you have a nasty hangover. You should just stay in bed and drink plenty of water," she softly said as he nodded in agreement.

"I haven't drunk enough to get a hangover in quite a long time," he let out a frustrated sigh. "I forgot how miserable they feel."

"Well I hope you feel better," she started out the door when he called to her.

"Sami, I'm sorry about my rude behavior last night. It was just the booze talking. I hope you can forgive me," Dave was embarrassed when he realized what he had said to her and the way he had acted towards her.

"Consider it forgotten, I'll check in on you later to see how you're doing," Samantha smiled at him on her way out. She reached John's door knocking softly.

"Come in," his voice echoed from the other side. She opened the door feeling her heart jump into her throat seeing John wandering around in only his jeans. His muscular body sent wicked sensations through her whole body. "Hey beautiful, I'll be ready in two minutes," he leaned down kissing her deeply.

"Take your time," she was enjoying the sight of him partially undressed.

"How did things go with Hunter?" John asked rummaging through his bag.

"Very well, we agreed to not hide he is my father. We will just deal with the questions as they come."

"Are you sure you're up to that? You've been through so much lately," John stopped his searching looking at her.

"I'm tough. I'll be fine," she smiled easing his worries slightly.

"So far you've proven to me you're very tough but I'll be around to help you through everything," he pulled a shirt out of his bag putting it on. "Come on let's go have some fun."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he neared her.

"Sorry pretty lady you'll have to wait to see," he reached out putting his finger against her lip seeing she was about to protest. "Sami, please no more questions just put your trust in me and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy what I have in mind. Can you do that for me?"

"Definitely," she smiled looking up into his eyes thinking at that moment she would do almost anything for him.

"Thanks angel," he kissed her sweeping her up in his arms taking her out into the hall.

"We can't leave my crutches behind," she squirmed slightly as he carried her down the stairs and towards the open front door.

"Sami, relax and trust me," he kissed her forehead. "You worry too much angel."

"She is mild with her worrying compared to Jessica. Samantha just likes to always be in control and know what's going on. A little word of warning to you buddy, she can be very stubborn," Randy's voice took her by surprise as John took her outside. Samantha looked around finally seeing him near Stephanie's car shutting the trunk.

"Whatever Randy, I'm not stubborn," she made a sour face.

"Oh really, would you like me to start recounting the numerous times I have seen your stubborn streak. Should I start with the time you got locked out of the apartment in only a towel because …"

"Randy! Don't you dare!" she exclaimed turning bright red almost jumping out of John's arms to go after Randy.

"Whoa Sami, you're going to get hurt," John held onto to her tighter.

"I don't care," she said staring daggers through Randy as he laughed at her outburst.

"Well I do so settle down," John glanced at Randy. "As much as I would love to hear the towel story, I'll wait till Sami tells me."

"That's cool, I'll see you guys later," Randy was still laughing as he walked away.

"Can I put you down now or are you going to dart after Randy," John smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'll behave for now," she smirked as he put her gently on the passenger seat. He kissed her softly before going around and getting in the driver's seat.

"I have to ask you to do something for me."

"What John?"

"Put this on," he reached on the dashboard showing her a sleeping mask.

"You want me to take a nap?" she laughed making him sigh.

"No, I don't want you to see where I'm taking you and this is all I could find to use as a blindfold. Will you please wear it?" he leaned over running his lips against hers. "I promise it will be worth it."

"Hmm, I did say I would cooperate," she took the mask from him. He kissed her softly thanking her. They shared a few more kisses before Samantha put the mask on. She felt John take her hand kissing it lightly as he started the car. "How did you convince Stephanie to let you use her car? She is so protective of it."

"I told her that I wanted to take you out and she literally threw the keys at me. My good reflexes came in very handy," John laughed making her smile.

It wasn't long before John pulled the car into a parking spot. Samantha felt her stomach fluttering nervously as he kissed her telling her he would be right back. She listened as he shut the car door and opened the trunk taking things out then shutting it. She fought the urges to lift the blindfold slightly and take a peek at where they were. She figured they couldn't be too far from Hunter's because the car ride was very short. Her car door opening made her jump slightly.

"It's only me Sami," John softly said taking her hand helping her out of the car.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked as he kept one arm tightly around her as he closed the door.

"Not yet," he answered picking her up. She listened to the noises around them hearing children laughing. She was about to ask him about the children when the familiar smell of roses overtook her making her smile. He gently put her down. "Ok, I think we can get rid of this now," he sat down next to her taking off the mask surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Sami, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm fine just really surprised," she looked around at the flower beds around them filled with red, pink, yellow, and white rose bushes. "Did my Dad or Steph tell you Elizabeth Park is my favorite place to come to when I visit them?"

"No, I had no idea. I read about the rose gardens here before and remembered about it when I was thinking of a place to take you to get you away from the house for awhile. I thought it would be a perfect place to have breakfast and just relax."

"You definitely picked the perfect place," she smiled kissing him. "Thank you John I love your surprise."

"Anytime angel," he kissed her back.

They shared a few more kisses before John put out the food and they enjoyed breakfast talking about the park and how when Samantha was off crutches they would come back so she could show him around more. After breakfast, Samantha laid down on the blanket looking up at the blue sky. John lay down next to her on his side putting his arm around her waist.

"Sami, can I ask you something?" John softly said looking down into her blue eyes.

"Of course you can," she reached up caressing his cheek.

"I know I said I would wait but could you please tell me the towel story that Randy mentioned?" John asked making her blush. "I'm sorry my curiosity is killing me."

"Randy better stay out of my way when we go back," she smirked. "You really want to hear it?" she softly asked as he nodded his head yes.

"I have plenty of embarrassing stories I can tell you in return," John caught her hand in his kissing it softly staring at her with his caring blue eyes. "Please Sami."

"Ok, I've been living with Jesse off and on since my break up. Normally as you've seen Randy and I get along just fine but we have had a few clashing moments. The towel incident happened during one of those moments," her cheeks turned a deeper red as she thought back to that time. "Randy had borrowed my car to go to the store. I was about to get a shower when I heard it start to downpour outside. I glanced outside and saw my car sitting in the driveway with its passenger window partially down. Of course I flipped out and went running out of the bathroom in only a towel," she paused seeing John's eyes fill with amusement as he listened intently. "Randy was lounging on the couch watching a football game. I yelled at him to go put my window up and he told me in a few minutes during half time. I kept arguing with him and he kept just telling me to hold on. So I asked him for my keys and he just chuckled saying I couldn't go out there in a towel and by the time I got dressed he would have already put the window up. My anger grew. I demanded the keys he tossed them to me and like a fool I went out in the rain. I put up the window and came back to find the door was locked. I banged on the door and Randy didn't come for a few minutes to let me back in. I could see him through the window lying on the couch watching the game ignoring my knocking and yelling. When he finally opened the door he gave me a lecture about how that should teach me to stop being stubborn and just have some patience," Samantha lightly sighed as John couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry angel I didn't mean to laugh," he kissed her forehead.

"Its ok, it was silly of me," she lightly caressed his arm.

"You must have tried to beat the shit out of Randy after that," John smirked.

"I didn't get the chance Jessica came home and made Randy apologize."

"Your sister is really good at keeping Randy in line. He has changed so much since they've been together."

"Jesse is convinced that true love and them being soul mates changed him. I think she is right. They definitely share something special. Love can do amazing things," Samantha softly said as John nodded in agreement running his fingertips along her cheek.

"Does a powerful love like that scare you?" John asked gazing into her eyes.

"No way, I would cherish a love like that."

"I would too," he whispered claiming her lips with his.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

John and Samantha were inseparable for the rest of the weekend. They were enjoying spending time together talking for hours and watching movies together at night till they both fell asleep. Monday morning came to fast for both of their likings. John woke up early watching Samantha sleep peacefully on his chest. Every time she smiled in her sleep he hoped she was dreaming of him. The alarm clock going off was a harsh reminder that he had to leave her in a few hours for the road. He reached for the clock turning it off.

"Good morning John," she sleepily said lifting her head kissing him.

"Good morning sweetheart," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked noticing he seemed troubled about something.

"I never expected my weekend would be like this. I'm really sad to have it come to an end. I'm going to miss you baby," he softly said kissing her forehead.

"John, nothings coming to an end this is just the beginning of our relationship. I'll miss you like crazy too but I know I'll be seeing you soon and I'll be thinking of you nonstop," she blushed making him smile.

"You're right angel; I can come see you in New York late Tuesday night after the shows. Is that okay?"

"Of course, only thing is I might still be here. My Dad offered to let me stay here while I'm looking for my own place. It's a little crowded at Jessica's apartment and I'm sure they would love to turn my room into a nursery."

"Sami, I can come here that isn't a problem," he said wondering if Hunter would have an issue.

"John, I would love that," she smiled kissing him.

"I'm never going to leave this bed if you keep giving me sweet kisses like that," John whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm, what should I do?" her eyes filled with mischief as she pulled back from him slightly. "I guess I should be a good girl and save my kisses till you're ready to leave," she slowly sat up looking into his eyes seeing a big hint of disappointment. Her eyes stayed locked to his as she gently moved on top of him straddling his lap. "I'll be a good girl some other time," she leaned down kissing him. He happily sighed wrapping his arms around her enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his. Their kisses and caresses grew more passionate with every passing moment.

"John! Sami! Come on breakfast is ready," Dave's loud knock on the door made them both jumped.

"We'll be right there," John yelled back as Samantha let out a sigh. "He always has amazing timing."

"At least it wasn't my Dad busting down the door," she laughed resting her head on his chest.

"I bet he'll be knocking soon if we don't go down."

"He will or he'll send Dave again. I guess we should join them," she sadly said not wanting to get out of bed. John slowly nodded in agreement kissing her again.

* * *

After breakfast, Samantha, Jessica and Stephanie sat on the porch watching the guys load their bags into the waiting limo. Samantha tried her best to hide her sadness in John leaving but Jessica sensed it. She reached out patting her sister's hand.

"Sami, I hate when Hunter leaves too for the road. I can't wait till I can travel again with him. This little one is going to be one well traveled baby," Stephanie smiled rubbing her stomach. "Are you going to take your baby on the road with Randy?" Stephanie asked Jessica.

"I'm not sure. Randy and I haven't really talked about it. I'm not one for all the traveling. I've gone with Randy off and on but it's too exhausting," Jessica said smiling as Randy looked in her direction.

"All the travel can be a drag," Stephanie rocked slowly in the chair.

"I think I have everything are you sure you will be okay till I get back?" Hunter came up the stairs looking at Stephanie.

"Yes, stop worrying. I will have Samantha and Jessica to keep me company. I know if anything happens you're only a phone call away," Stephanie said trying to ease Hunter's fears.

"I'm going to try my best to be back first thing in the morning. I already have them booking me a flight for after the show," Hunter kneeled down running his hand over her stomach. "You better stay in there till I get back little one," he smiled looking up at Stephanie. "I love you Steph. If you need me call right away."

"I love you too," Stephanie kissed him.

"Thanks for taking our offer to stay here. When I come back, I'll make all the arrangements to have your things moved here from Jessica's. I left all the numbers for Steph's doctor on the fridge in case anything happens," Hunter hugged her goodbye.

"Everything will be fine," Samantha reassured him.

"He just likes worrying," Shawn joined them hugging his daughters goodbyes. "I will see you girls later this week." Shawn noticed how Samantha's eyes kept drifting to John talking to Randy near the limo. He looked over at Hunter nodding his head in Samantha's then John's direction. John felt her stare coming her way.

"Come on Hunter, let's help Stephanie in the house then we'll take off," Shawn said making Stephanie stare at him disbelief that he thought she needed both of them to help her till she saw John coming in Samantha's direction.

"I'm going to Randy," Jessica went down the stairs as Hunter helped Stephanie up and Shawn held the front door open for her. They all went inside not able to resist the urge to peek at the window at John and Samantha.

"Are you all packed up?" Samantha softly asked using her crutch to stand up. John slowly nodded yes wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm really going to miss you baby," he whispered kissing her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too," she looked up into his eyes.

"Do you have your cell with you?" John asked as she nodded yes taking it out of her pocket. He took it dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" she asked just as his cell started to ring.

"Now I'll be able to call you and you can feel free to call me whenever you like," he handed her the phone back. "I'll be back on Wednesday probably in the late morning depending on what flight I catch then I'm all yours till Saturday morning."

"Ok handsome, I can hardly wait," she smiled caressing his cheek. He leaned down kissing her.

"Aw, they are so cute," Stephanie happily sighed making Hunter and Shawn both share a very concerned look.

"We better get going," Hunter kissed Stephanie one more time before heading out the door. "John, we better hit the road," he said on his way down the stairs.

"I'll see you soon Sami," John held her close kissing her again. "I'll call you a little later."

"Ok John," she tried to hide her sadness but he saw it in her pretty eyes. He swept her up in his arms kissing her deeply.

"John, come on!" Shawn yelled out as they started to load in the limo. John rolled his eyes kissing her one more time before gently putting her down and heading on his way. Samantha wrapped her arms around herself watching him go. Jessica came back up on the porch standing next to her.

"Am I losing my mind after only a weekend could I really be so crazy about John?" Sami said to Jessica wiping a tear from her cheek as he waved goodbye before getting in the limo.

"You're not nuts it called falling in love. Your heart knows he is a good guy and possibly the one," Jessica put her arm around Samantha. "Now you can take back what you said a few months ago about love at first sight being bullshit."

"Hmm maybe I will, lets wait and see what happens with John first," Samantha softly said as the limo pulled out of the long driveway.

"Sami, didn't you notice the way he looks at you. He is already falling for you," Jessica exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Samantha didn't want to get her hopes up. Jessica was about to answer when Samantha's cell started to ring. Samantha looked down at the caller id surprised by what she saw.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked.

"Its John," Samantha said answering her phone.

"Hey beautiful," his sexy voice made her stomach flutter.

"Hi, did something happen?"

"Nope, I told you I would call you in a little while. I figured two minutes is a little while," John softly said making her beam with happiness.

"I told you he was falling," Jessica whispered in Samantha's ear. Samantha shooed her away sitting back down on the rocker. Jessica laughed going into the house to check on Stephanie.

"You're not mad I called so soon are you?" John asked feeling Hunter's and Shawn's occasional stares as he sat across from them in the corner.

"Of course not, you just surprised me," she happily sighed.

"I enjoy surprising you. Never know what I'll do next to make you smile," John spoke in a hush tone not wanting his conversation to be overheard.

"You've surprised me enough this weekend. I really had a wonderful time with you."

"There'll be plenty of more happy times for us baby just wait and see," he closed his eyes for a moment imagining her sweet smile. "Were you planning to do something right now?"

"No why?"

"We're about an hour away from the airport I thought maybe you would help me pass the time by staying on the phone with me."

"I would love to," she said getting comfortable on the rocker. John leaned back in the seat wishing he could be with her instead of heading to North Carolina for Raw.

Hunter tried to read the newspaper but his attention kept going to John talking to Samantha on the phone. His mind was racing a mile a minute thinking about how he how promised Samantha not to interfere in her relationship. He was starting to worry things were moving too fast and his daughter was going to end getting hurt again.

"I'm worried too. We will talk to him later, just leave it alone for now, okay?" Shawn said in a hush tone leaning over in Hunter's direction. Hunter nodded in agreement turning his attention back to his paper. They didn't notice that Randy had noticed their exchange and he wasn't going to let them meddle in John's and Samantha's relationship like Shawn had interfered in his relationship with Jessica.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

John was packing up his things after Raw when someone knocked on his locker room door.

"Come in!" John yelled zipping his bag shut.

"Hey John, you have a minute?" Randy came in changed into his street clothes carrying his duffle bag.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did Hunter or Shawn try to talk to you about Sami today?" Randy asked.

"Nope, why?"

"I think they are getting ready to give you the lecture about taking things slow and giving Sami some space. Shawn tried giving it to me about a week ago."

"My relationship with Sami isn't their concern. I understand their fears because of what Edge did to her but I'm nothing like Edge. I've been friends with Shawn and Hunter for a few years they should know what I'm all about it. I would never hurt Samantha. Thanks for the heads up," John reached into his pocket taking out his cell phone.

"Are you calling Sami?"

"Yeah, I told her I would call her after Raw on my way to the hotel," John flipped open his phone.

"Hold up a minute, are you working tomorrow?" Randy asked as an idea popped into his head.

"I was supposed to make an appearance on ECW but Vince changed his mind and decided to hold off a week. I'm not working again till the Saturday house show. Why?"

"Well I'm on my way to the airport right now to fly back early to surprise Jesse. She has a doctor appointment tomorrow morning and I really want to be there even though she said not to worry. Are you interested in flying back tonight and surprising Sami?"

"Definitely interested," John smiled happily.

"Come on then before Hunter and Shawn screw up our plans," Randy opened the locker room motioning for John to follow him.

* * *

Samantha was having trouble sleeping. She rolled on her side running her hand over the spot that John had slept in missing the feeling of being in his arms. He had made her feel so safe and helped end her terrifying nightmares of the accident.

"Why am I feeling like this? I've only known him for a few days," she softly said grabbing the remote. She flicked through the channels trying to find something to distract her. Her lips formed a delighted smile as she went to the menu choosing the recording of Raw.

"I'm definitely not watching you two losers," she said as Edge and Lita appeared on the screen. She hit the fast forward button till John's match against Chris Masters started. She happily grinned leaning back against the pillows watching. Her heart beat quicken as she watched letting her thoughts run wild about how sexy and irrestible he was. As his match ended she hit the rewind button pulling up the blanket. Her eyes started to close as she hoped to dream of him. She was almost asleep when she heard her bedroom door. She kept her eyes tightly closed figuring it was Jessica checking on her.

"Jesse, I'm fine, go to bed," she sleepily said not opening her eyes. She softly yawned hearing the door shut again. Sleep started to overtake her again.

"I think my beautiful angel missed me," John's voice made her eyes shot open. He sat down on the bed next to her running his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"John, of course I did. Am I dreaming?" she reached out touching him.

"I missed you Sami," he gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply. "Still think you're dreaming?"

"If I am I don't want to wake up," she kissed him. "I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow?"

"Randy flew back tonight so I joined him. I wanted to surprise you," John ran his finger tips along her lips loving the way her eyes glimmered with happiness.

"You definitely did that."

"You mind sharing your bed with me again?" he caressed her neck.

"Hmm," she tapped her finger against her chin making him laugh.

"I can always go to the guest room," he started to stand up as she grabbed his wrist stopping him. "What do you want angel?"

"I want you to stay with me. I want to wake up in your arms," she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere Sami. I'm all yours till Saturday morning," he whispered against her lips separating from her long enough to climb into bed and gather her in his arms looking very forward to his time with her.

* * *

Hunter arrived home late the next morning. He opened the front door expecting Stephanie, Samantha, and Jessica would still be asleep. He was surprised to hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Do you have any clue what you're doing?" Stephanie asked Randy as he started to put eggs into a blender pouring sugar over them without measuring it. John looked on smirking as he heated up a frying pan.

"Come on Steph, its making pancakes that's not rocket science," John answered making her laugh more.

"Good morning," Hunter came into the kitchen kissing Stephanie giving Randy and John a surprised look. "What are you two doing here?"

"We caught a late night flight. Jessica was suppose to have a doctor's appointment this morning but they moved it till tomorrow so I'm letting her sleep in while John and I make breakfast. You want some pancakes?" Randy asked looking over the recipe on the back of the pancake mix.

"No thanks, I ate already," Hunter sat down next to Steph keeping his eyes glues on John as he whistled happily helping Randy out. "Cena are planning to spend the whole break with my daughter?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" John glanced over at Hunter. Stephanie elbowed Hunter giving him a warning look.

"Of course not, I was just asking," Hunter said not wanting to upset Stephanie but saying he did have a problem.

"Hunter, I can get a room at a hotel. I don't want to stir up trouble," John said seeing Hunter was slightly agitated.

"No, you're welcome to stay here. Please don't mind me I'm just tired and moody," Hunter tried to make excuses for his mood. "How are you feeling this morning beautiful?" he turned his attention to Stephanie.

"Pretty good," she smiled. "Jessica and Samantha helped me finish up the nursery yesterday. I just need to run out some time this week and get a few last things."

"I'll take you when you feel up to it," Hunter didn't want her going out alone.

"Ok sweetie," Stephanie caressed his arm leaning her head against it.

"Good morning," Samantha came into the kitchen making John let out a disappointed sigh.

"Good morning Sami," he came towards her leaning down kissing her softly. "You just ruined my surprise I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he whispered in her ear making her happily smile.

"I can go back to bed if you want me too," she looked up into his eyes.

"Its ok angel I'll surprise you another morning. We will go back to bed together after breakfast, okay?" he kept his voice low not wanting Hunter to hear. Samantha nodded yes kissing him one more time.

"You need any help?" she asked caressing his cheek.

"No, just sit and relax," he pulled out a chair for her.

"Hey guys, what's going on in here?" Jessica entered the kitchen.

"I guess no one is getting surprised this morning," Randy frowned.

"I'm sorry handsome, I woke up and didn't know where you were," Jessica wrapped her arms around Randy's waist.

"Don't worry about it Jesse, how are you feeling?" Randy asked seeing how pale she was.

"Not too good, I'm about ready to live in the bathroom. I've tried saltine crackers, ginger ale, and ginger tea. I don't know what else to try," Jessica rested her head against Randy's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair wishing he could help her.

"I know something that might help," Samantha carefully got up making her way to the cabinet next to the oven. She opened it moving things around till she found what she was looking for. John saw what she took out turning on the burner under the teapot. "Thanks big guy," she winked at him taking out a mug.

"Sami, I already tried ginger tea," Jessica said seeing the tea bag.

"Its not ginger, its peppermint. Remember Mom always used to make it for us when we were sick with the stomach bug," Samantha's eyes flashed with tears for a moment thinking of her Mom.

"I forgot all about that," Jessica sadly said missing her Mom too.

"Hopefully it will help now," Samantha put the tea bag in the mug.

"I'll give anything a try," Jessica said wanting to get her morning sickness under control.

"Even our pancakes," Randy asked as John put a pancake on a plate. Jessica was about to answer then went running from the room as nausea overtook her. "Damn even the sight of food is making her sick. I fell so helpless. I want to do something to ease her suffering."

"It'll get better in a few months," Hunter said putting his arm around Stephanie, "All you can do is support her and be there to cheer her up."

"You're already doing a great job Randy," Stephanie complimented him.

"Thanks Steph," Randy served her a stack of pancakes. "You sure you don't want some Hunter?"

"On second thought I'll give them a try," Hunter said starting to relax. He glanced over at Samantha making Jessica's tea while John watched over her. Hunter noticed the smile John and Samantha shared as John took a break from making the pancakes and kissed her cheek.

"He is good for her just relax and let love run its course," Stephanie leaned over whispering in his ear. "You can be a good father and just stay out of their relationship."

"I will try my best," Hunter answered kissing her softly.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The week was flying fast for Samantha and John. Samantha didn't even want to think about Saturday morning coming and him leaving. She was determined to enjoy any time she could with him. After spending two days hanging around Hunter's, they had decided to go to Jessica's apartment on Thursday and move Samantha's stuff out. They were on their way out the door when Hunter came running down the stairs.

"Samantha, you can't go anywhere. Dr. Myers' office is on the phone," Hunter caught up to them handing Samantha the phone.

John and Hunter watched as she took it turning her back to them as she listened to the secretary on the other end.

"That's fine, I'll start heading there now. Thank you," Samantha hung up the phone turning to John and her father. "They moved my appointment up since Dr. Myers will be out on family business next week."

"I'll grab my things and we can hit the road," Hunter quickly said heading up the stairs.

"Dad, you can't leave Stephanie alone. Jessica and Randy left last night," Samantha softly said as John swallowed hard bracing for Hunter's reaction to his suggestion.

"Hunter, I'll take her so you can stay with Steph," John spoke up making Hunter glare at him for a moment then simmer down.

"Please don't make a fuss I will call you as soon as my appointment is over," she neared her father. "You'll never forgive yourself if Stephanie goes into labor with no one around."

"You're right," Hunter murmured kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back big guy I need to change real fast," she headed towards the stairs. John cut her off making her smile as he picked her up taking her up the stairs.

"Take your time beautiful," he kissed her softly before going back down to where Hunter was still lingering. "Hunter, if you're not liking this, I can stay with Steph and you can take Sami."

"I'm fine with it. I need to be here for Steph. She will kick my ass if I even mention leaving," Hunter ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I wish you would understand I care about Samantha and I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not rushing her into anything. We are just letting things happen naturally," John kept his voice low not wanting Samantha to hear.

"It just seems like you two are going at lightning speed into this relationship. She is still very vulnerable from everything that has being going on. I'm trying to stay the hell of your relationship with her but it's really tough," Hunter sat down on the stairs resting his face in his hands.

"I respect your concerns. All I'm asking for is a fair chance with your daughter without all this tension coming from Shawn and you," John glanced up the stairs hearing noises.

"I will try to give you that," Hunter quickly said as Samantha appeared changed into a short navy blue skirt and sweater.

"You ready angel?" John asked rushing up the stairs to carrying her down.

"I think so," she nervously smiled. "I'll call you in alittle while Dad," she said as they passed Hunter on their way out.

"You better or I'll start ringing your cells every two seconds," Hunter followed them to the front door opening it for them.

"Hunter, I'll make sure she calls. We will see you later," John said taking Samantha to the car. Hunter leaned in the doorway watching them go hoping everything would go well at Samantha's appointment.

* * *

A few hours later, John sat in a chair watching Samantha nervously twirl her hair as she waited on the exam table for Dr. Myers. John slowly rose going towards her wrapping his arms tightly around her. She rested her head against his chest letting out a long frustrated sigh.

"Sami, why are you so worried?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to be in physical therapy for months. I just want to be better," she hated being dependent on the crutches to get around.

"Darling, healing takes time."

"Good afternoon Samantha, how are you feeling?" Dr. Myers said coming in the door.

"Hi, I'm ok," she glanced over at the doctor as John slowly let her go.

"Hi, I'm John, her boyfriend," John shook the doctor's hand.

"Its nice to meet you John. So has Samantha been following my orders to take things easy?" Dr. Myers asked looking his chart.

"I can definitely say around me she has," John happily smiled making her grin.

"That's good to hear. Let's take a look at your incision then you can try to take a step and see how it feels," Dr. Myers motioned for her to lie on her side. Samantha laid down keeping a tight hold on John's hand. "It has healed up very nicely. Are you still having a lot of pain?"

"The pain has been getting less everyday," she flinched slightly as the doctor touched the area around the incision.

"Baby relax," John caressed her hand.

"There is still some swelling but that is to be expected," the doctor said as Samantha sat back up. "You ready to try to walk without the crutches?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Samantha said nervously fidgeting on the edge of the exam table. She eased off the table keeping most of her weight on her good leg. The tingling sensation of burning started to run up and down her other leg as she put her foot down.

"Sami, I'm right here if you need to hold on," John softly spoke trying to calm her rattled nerves as she tried to ignore the awkward sensations taking a wobbly step. Her calf muscle tightened up with pain as she took another step. She reached out for John's arm feeling unsure for a moment. "You're doing fine angel don't give up," he kissed her forehead caressing her cheek. She let go of his arm taking a few more painful steps before grabbing onto to him again.

"Samantha, that is good enough," the doctor motioned for her to sit back down before turning to make notes in her file. John helped her back to the exam table. She held onto his hand feeling very uneasy about what the doctor was writing. "I'm going to send you to physical therapy two times a week for the next month then I'll see you again to check your progress. I'm sending you home with a cane for times you are alone."

"That really makes me feel like an old lady," Samantha laughed relaxing some.

"Its just a aid to help you move around. In another week or two, you should feel more confident and move around better. You still need to take it easy but you can try taking short walks and swimming would definitely help. The therapist will give you more recommendations and I will see you in a month. Any questions?" Dr Myers handed her the paperwork and paused near the door.

"Its really ok to go swimming again?" Samantha remembered the multiple warnings from the doctor and the nurse about no submerging her leg in water.

"Yes, your incision is healed on the outside. The water won't hurt it now. Anything else?"

"No thank you," Samantha waved goodbye as the doctor left the room.

"See all that worrying for nothing," John smiled caressing her cheek. "You should call your Dad."

"You're right, he is probably climbing the walls waiting for my call," Samantha softly said taking out her cell phone. She looked at the display for a moment doing a double take.

"What's wrong?" John asked seeing the confused look on her pretty face.

"Take a look," Samantha handed him the phone. He looked at the screen seeing she had twenty missed calls since silencing her phone when they entered the doctor's office an hour ago.

"Wow, someone really wants to get a hold of you."

"Its probably my Dad. Do you mind checking my voicemail while I get my things together?" Samantha asked jotting down her pin number handing it to him.

"Sure angel," he dialed her voicemail without checking the missed calls while she organized the papers from the doctor.

"You have four unheard messages," chimed into the air when John hit speaker.

"Sami sweetheart, I'm worried about you. I haven't seen you around your sister's or Shawn's at all. Your family won't say a word. Where in the hell are you? Please call me back and let me know you're ok. Please Samantha, I love you," Edge's voice made her shake her head in digust.

"Forget you even heard that call, I will deal with Edge this weekend," John deleted the message sitting down next to her.

"Stephanie's water broke! We're on our way to the hospital," Hunter's frantic voice took them both by surprise. "We'll see you there," he ended the call just as Stephanie screamed out in pain.

"Sami, its Dad. Steph is in labor. Your other father is freaking out like a loon. Trish and I are on our way to calm him down. Give me a call when you're done your appointment for an update. I can't get a hold of Jessica, maybe you can. I love you kiddo," Shawn sounded very calm in his message but Samantha knew father was nervous too.

"That was fast. She said she was feeling fine this morning," Samantha softly spoke still in shock.

"One more message to go then I'll drive you to the hospital," John put his arm around her.

"Hey Sami, its Randy. Can you please stop by the apartment after you're done? Jessica has locked herself in our bedroom and won't let me in. I didn't even know what I did wrong. We were grocery shopping and all of sudden she got a pissed off look. She hasn't talked to me since. Please come help me I'm at my wit's end," Randy sounded very frustrated.

"What do you think he did?" John asked helping Sami off the table.

"I don't know he ticks her off sometimes with his joking around. She is ultra sensitive lately," Samantha held onto his hand tightly still unsure of herself as they walked down the hall. "I hate not rushing to the hospital but I have to see what's wrong with Jessica first."

"Hunter and Stephanie will understand. How far are we from Jessica's?"

"About a half hour then we have the long drive back to Connecticut to the hospital," Samantha hated that John had to drive all over the place. John saw her frown as she checked out with the receptionist. He waited till they were outside to question her.

"What's the sad face for?"

"I hate dragging you around all over New York City and Connecticut on your break. I don't think you were expecting this when you agreed to spend time with me," she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not minding this at all because we are together. I just want to be with you," John kissed her softly. "Cheer up angel we will have plenty of time to just chill out down the line," he kissed her again making her smile happily. She was about to say something when her cell started to ring. "You better get that it might be about Steph," John kissed her forehead as she answered it.

"Sami, I need you to come here now! I can't stand Randy! He is being a annoying jerk! Please hurry up!" Jessica exclaimed before Samantha even said hello. Samantha was about to talk when Jessica hung up. Samantha was stunned by her sister's behavior. She didn't even have to say a word John knew they had to hurry to Jessica's.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

John maneuvered through Greenwich Village while Samantha talked to Hunter and Shawn reassuring them John and her would be at the hospital as soon as possible. She hung up the phone just as John pulled onto the street.

"You can turn right into this alley. There is parking right behind the house," Samantha said as they neared a row of brick older homes. "You can park next to my car," she pointed to the silver Tahoe.

"Nice truck," John said as he pulled in.

"It was a mistake to get for driving around this city. That is why I'm looking for a place outside of New York City. I'm tired of city living and I can do my job from anywhere," she said making John smirk. "What's the look for?"

"I have no idea what kind of work you do," he turned off the car looking at her.

"I do web site design. I am taking classes in graphic design. I work as a consultant for a web design company in Manhattan. I rarely ever go into the office which makes it easy to take my classes. I'll show you my work one day when we don't have mad chaos going on," she smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"I can't wait," John ran his fingers through her hair. A sudden knock on the window made them both jump. John turned seeing Randy peering in. John motioned for him to move back so he could open the door. Randy started to pace looking up at his bedroom window wondering what Jessica was doing in there.

"Randy, relax I'll go talk to Jessica. You hang out with John," Samantha touched his arm stopping his pacing.

"Sami, I honestly have no clue what I did. I keep going over every moment and can't pinpoint anything," Randy ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll find out," Samantha reassured him. "By the way Stephanie is labor."

"Oh man, that is why Shawn has been calling the house endlessly," Randy deeply sighed.

"If Jessica feels up to it, you guys can come with us to the hospital," John said sweeping Samantha into his arms as they neared the stairs leading into the house.

"We will see. Let's hope Sami can work her magic and get Jesse to come out," Randy couldn't hide his frustration as he stared at them desperate for help.

"I will try my best," Samantha said as John put her down near the bedroom door. She motioned for him to lean down. "Can you please try to keep him in the living room?"

"Sure babe," John smiled kissing her softly. "Come on Randy, let's give Sami some time alone with Jessica." Randy reluctantly nodded okay heading into the other room.

"Hey Jessica, open the door," Samantha knocked loudly. It only took a moment for Jessica to fling the door open pulling her sister in almost knocking her off balance.

"Oh Sami, I'm sorry for being so rough," Jessica helped Samantha get steady again.

"Its ok," Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed staring at her sister. Jessica's hair was a mess and her eyes were smudged with mascara. "What's going on?"

"Randy thinks I'm a fat cow," Jessica flopped down on the bed.

"Huh? Did he actually say that?" Samantha was shocked Randy would say anything like that to Jessica.

"Well not really," Jessica deeply sighed covering her face with her hands.

"Then why would you think that?"

"Well we were shopping and I was picking out ice cream. He told me to get sugar free ice cream. That comment did bother me a little but I let it go till he made a comment about sugar free candy and cookies. If he thinks I'm fat now what will he think in a few months when I blow up like a balloon. Do you think I'm getting fat?" Jessica looked over at her sister.

"Of course not, you're starting to show slightly," Samantha rested her hand on Jessica's tiny round stomach. "Why didn't you tell him that you're mad about his comments? He is out there pacing a hole in the floor."

"He would have said it was just hormones talking."

"I think he would be right in saying that."

"Sami, I'm not having hormone issues," Jessica hit Samantha will a pillow. "Wait till you are pregnant then I'll torment you about being hormonal."

"That time is a long time away so you'll forget by then," Samantha grinned. "Did Randy do anything else to upset you?"

"No," Jessica turned on her side.

"I think you need to talk to him right now and stop hiding in here."

"I don't want to," Jessica shook her head no.

"Well then you'll regret it later. I have to go now. Stephanie is in labor and I promised I would be at the hospital soon," Samantha glanced at her watch.

"Hey I want to go with you," Jessica shot up.

"Nope not till you talk to Randy," Samantha defiantly stared at her sister.

"Fine, but I want you to stay here," Jessica firmly said as Samantha rose going to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Samantha opened the door. "Randy, can you come in here for a moment,"

"Of course Sami," Randy almost ran into the room with John right behind him. John lingered in the doorway with Sami wrapping his arms around her. Randy went towards Jessica slowly sitting down on the bed next to her. "Are you ready to tell me what I did wrong?" Randy stared down into her eyes.

"I think so," Jessica glanced over at Samantha.

"She is ready," Samantha urged her sister to say what was troubling her.

"If you think I'm fat, you can just come out and say it. You don't have to hint around by telling me to get sugar less food. I'm going to gain weight I can't help it," Jessica exclaimed making Randy look at her in disbelief.

"Sweetheart, I told you to buy those because my Mom is coming to visit tomorrow and she is diabetic. I thought you knew that," Randy said breathing a sigh of relief. "I can't believe you would think something like that. When have I ever made a rude comment about your appearance?"

"Never, I completely forgot your Mom was coming," Jessica softly said looking at him.

"You will always be the most beautiful sexy woman I know," Randy caressed her cheek as tears ran down them. "What's the matter Jesse?"

"Sami is right my hormones are turning me into a crazy person. I don't think I can take numerous months of this," Jessica broke down burying her head against his chest.

"You will get through it I'll help you. I'll even have mood swings with you if you want me to," Randy said making her laugh.

"I love you Randy. I'm sorry," she kissed him softly.

"I love you too," Randy hugged her close.

"We better get over to the hospital. I'm sorry my mental moment delayed you from getting there," Jessica apologized to Samantha.

"Don't even worry about it," Samantha said. "Feel free to call me anytime you have a moment but do me the favor and don't hang up before I can even say a word."

"I promise I'll control my rages better," Jessica grinned. "I'll do my hair then we can leave."

"We can take my truck. It needs a run. I'm going to grab my keys and give Dad a quick call to tell him we are on the way," Samantha made her way to her bedroom. John followed her shutting her door over slightly. He sat on the bed while she called Shawn getting his voicemail.

"Hey Dad, everything is fine with Jessica. We should be at the hospital in an hour or so. When you get this message give me a call with an update," Samantha said before shutting her phone. She started to rummage through her drawers looking for her camera when she felt John's stare. She looked up into his sexy blue eyes. "Everything ok?" she asked going towards him.

"I know this is going to sound really weird but I was just wondering if you'll be like your sister when you're pregnant," John softly said taking Samantha by surprise.

"Probably," Samantha nervously smiled. "Why does that scare you?"

"Nope," John took her hand pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping her eyes locked on his. "I'm looking forward to whatever our future holds. I will be there for you no matter what moods you go through."

"You're such a sweet talker," she smiled kissing him.

"I mean it Sami, I'm crazy about you," he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He kissed her making her heart happily flutter. "Will you come home with me during my next break?"

"I would love to," Samantha whispered against his lips.

"John, Sami, we are ready," Jessica yelled out making Samantha frown.

"Hey what's the sad look about?" John caressed her face.

"I love spending time with you like this," she looked into his eyes.

"Angel, I will make sure next week when you come with me that we have plenty of time to spend cuddling for hours," John said making her blush.

"I can't wait," Samantha kissed him again.

"Ok lovebirds time to hit the road," Randy tapped the door.

"We're coming," John stood up keeping a tight hold on Samantha. John couldn't wait till they would be able to spend time alone with no chance of any interruptions.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Shawn was pacing the waiting room stopping every few minutes to look at the clock. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Shawn, are you going to be okay?" Trish asked coming back into the room carrying their daughter Rose.

"Of course darling," Shawn kissed his wife taking Rose. "I'm just worried about Hunter. I know how scared I was when you were having this precious little lady. The pain you went through tore me apart."

"It was all worth it Shawn," Trish smiled kissing Rose's head. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Definitely," Shawn said.

"I'll be right back. Rose's diaper bag is right there if you need anything," Trish pointed to the bag under a chair.

"No worries we will be fine, right Rose?" Shawn held his daughter close. Trish happily sighed kissing Shawn on her way out. "Does my little angel want to play peek a boo?" Shawn asked sitting down in a chair with his back to the door. He heard footsteps behind him. "Did you already get coffee that fast?" Shawn asked thinking it was Trish.

"I guess it was a good thing we decided to stop for coffee before coming up here," Jessica said to Samantha making Shawn jump up.

"Thank heavens you guys are finally here," Shawn hugged both his daughters. He gave John a handshake and ignored Randy completely. Randy didn't even care he put the tray of coffee cups down and sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm going stir crazy sitting around here waiting. I'm sure I'm driving Trish crazy."

"Where is Trish?" Jessica asked looking around the empty waiting room.

"She went to get coffee. I guess we won't have to worry about anymore coffee runs for awhile," Shawn smirked.

"Hello pretty girl," Samantha smiled taking Rose from Shawn. "You're getting so big. How is Stephanie doing?"

"Last we heard about an hour ago she was at 7 cm dilation and begging for drugs. Of course Hunter wants her to try to hold off as long as possible. He's lucky she hasn't clobbered him yet," Shawn laughed.

"I'm sure if Stephanie really wants pain relief she'll get it no matter what Dad says," Samantha said as John put his arm around her making funny noises at Rose. Rose smiled making noises right back at him. "Is John being a big silly guy? Let's get him," Samantha moved her closer to John making Rose laugh more when John stuck his tongue out making the goofiest face. Shawn, Samantha, and Jessica burst into laughter.

"You're really good with kids Cena. I'll have to remember that the next time I want to take my wife out for a night on the town," Shawn patted John's shoulder.

"Umm not sure about that, I would definitely need Sami's help," John kissed Samantha's forehead.

"You pick a day and we'll watch her," Samantha held onto Rose tightly.

"Where is Mr. Michaels?" a nurse came into the room looking around.

"I'm Shawn Michaels," Shawn went towards her.

"Hunter Helmsley needs you right away please follow me," the nurse started out the door. Shawn hesitated for a moment looking at his daughters.

"Dad go, we will take care of Rose," Jessica urged him to hurry. Shawn nodded okay following the nurse feeling dread consuming him. He hoped everything was alright with Stephanie and the baby. His fears grew more when he saw Hunter kneeling in the hallway with his face buried in his hands.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Shawn rushed to his best friend's side.

"I can't do," Hunter looked up at Shawn with frustration. "Its like Stephanie is possessed by a demon. I'm waiting for her head to spin around like in the Exorcist. Everything I say to calm her down sends her into a rage."

"She can't be that bad," Shawn said patting Hunter's shoulder.

"You think I'm exaggerating. Go see for yourself," Hunter pushed Shawn towards the room. Shawn took a deep breath opening the door.

"You are all stupid bitches! How hard is it to give me some pills or an injection! I want something now! I don't want to wait for the lazy ass aanesthesiologist. I want relief now! Oh God! It's happening again," Stephanie let out a loud blood curling scream as another contraction hit. "Shawn, what are you doing here? Where is Hunter? Tell him to get his ass in her now. I want him to feel my suffering," her face distorted in pain but her brown eyes bore into him making him swallow hard.

"Ok Steph, I'll find him," Shawn quickly shut the door looking at Hunter. "You have funny buddy, let me know when your baby arrives. I'll pray for you," Shawn started down the hall.

"Shawn, please I need your help," Hunter stood up. "I don't want to miss the baby being born but I can't deal with this bullshit."

"My recommendation would be to get her on pain relief ASAP. Go hunt down the anesthesiologist," Shawn said not knowing how else to help Hunter out.

"My daughter will be taken care of now," Vince's voice made Hunter's nervousness go right out the window as anger took him over.

"What are you doing here? Stephanie told you we would call you when the baby was born."

"She is my little girl I'm going to make damn sure she gets the best care," Vince got in Hunter's face. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or …."

"Dad, is that you?" Stephanie called out hearing her father's voice.

"Yes princess I'm here," Vince went through the door to his daughter's side.

"Please help me they won't give me anything for the pain. My insides are being torn apart," Stephanie pleaded with her father.

"Shhh Stephanie, it'll be ok. You'll have an epidural in a few minutes," Vince said as an anesthesiologist entered the room.

"This is absolutely bullshit," Hunter groaned under his breathe as he watched Vince comfort Stephanie.

"Hunter, deep down you knew he would show up and Linda won't be far behind. They purposely waited till Steph would be out of her mind with pain to manipulate her. The McMahons always have to control everything," Shawn whispered not wanting Vince to hear.

"What am I going to do?" Hunter stared at Stephanie holding her father's hand as another contraction hit.

"Grin and bear it," Shawn smirked. "If you raise a stink, Vince will get you kicked out and you won't see your child born."

"I hate it when you're right," Hunter let out an aggravated sigh.

"Mr. McMahon, you need to leave the room for a few minutes while I give her the epidural. I'll call you back in as soon as I'm finished," the doctor ushered Vince out. He stood in the hallway staring at Hunter with disappointment.

"Do you have an issue Vince?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, you're a no good liar. You tricked my daughter into having your baby so you could try to get a piece of my company again. Well I won't let that happen," Vince pushed Hunter lightly. "Stephanie might turn a blind eye to your lies about your daughter but I haven't forgotten. Wait till you see what I have in store for you."

"I'm not afraid Vince, do your worse. I love Stephanie and we will be together whether you like or not," Hunter didn't back down.

"Not for long," Vince gave Hunter a cocky smile before sitting in a nearby chair taking out his phone to call his wife.

"Hunter, just ignore him," Shawn took Hunter to the side.

"I'll deal with him another day. My focus is on Stephanie," Hunter said taking a deep breathe determined to not let Vince ruin the birth of his child.

* * *

Two hours later after a lots of screaming and Hunter's hand almost being crushed by Stephanie's grip, Jason Hunter Helmsley entered the world at 9 lbs 3 ozs. Hunter was overwhelmed with joy holding his son for the first time looking down into his brown eyes. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Stephanie showing her their new son. Stephanie was overcome with tears of happiness. The new parents cuddled close marveling at their baby while Vince stood in the doorway wishing there was a way to get Hunter out of his daughter's life once and for all. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

It was well after midnight by the time Samantha, John, Randy, and Jessica returned to Hunter's. Randy and Jessica said their good nights heading up to bed. John and Samantha had a few things to do before turning in for the night. Samantha was exhausted after the long day but also filled with happiness after getting the chance to hold her new little brother. John kept a close eye on her as she went to Hunter's and Stephanie's bedroom packing up some things to take to Hunter in the morning since he had decided to stay at the hospital. She had just finished zipping the bag when she yawned. John smiled sweeping her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she softly asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think its time for bed. Tomorrow is another day," he carried her into her bedroom gently putting her down on the bed.

"It's definitely been a long day. Thank you for being there for me," she smiled taking his hand in hers. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm so happy you're with me. I'm really going to miss you when you go back on the road."

"I'll miss you too baby," John leaned down kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again. "Sami, we don't have to miss one another," he whispered against her lips.

"Huh?" she pulled back slightly searching his eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"You could come with me. The shows are in Florida then after Raw we could head to my home there," John said hoping he wasn't pushing her too fast in their relationship. "If you don't feel up to it, I understand."

"John, I would love to come with you," she smiled for a moment then her smile faded into a worried expression.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"If I come to the shows with you, I'm bound to run into Edge sooner or later," she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sami, don't even worry about him. I said I would deal with him and I will. I'm not going to let him harass you anymore. I'm hoping you'll be at the shows with me a lot and I don't want you to always be looking over your shoulder for trouble from Edge," John ran his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"I don't want to cause problems for you and interfere with your work. Maybe I should just fly down and meet you after Raw."

"Sweetheart, there will be no problems I promise," John crossed his heart kissing her softly trying to ease her fears.

"Ok John, I'll come and we'll see what happens," Samantha said making him very happy. He pulled her close kissing her over and over till he was the only one on her mind and all her fears were forgotten for the night.

* * *

Samantha and John woke up late heading over to the hospital close to lunch time. They arrived at Stephanie's room just as Vince was on his way out. He stopped staring at Samantha with a wicked smile. Samantha felt a chill tingling down her spine as she held onto John's hand tighter.

"Hello John, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Vince said never taking his eyes off of Samantha enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her.

"My good friends just had a baby of course I'm going to visit them," John out his arm around Samantha trying to ease her tension.

"Is there a problem Vince?" Hunter came out into the hall.

"No, I was just talking to John and your …," Vince seemed to almost choke on the words, "daughter. You didn't mention they are dating."

"Vince, I don't mean to be rude but my personal life isn't your concern," John said guiding Samantha past Vince into the room.

"Cena is right. Don't even think about meddling in my daughter's life. We will settle the issues between us without involving my daughter," Hunter didn't back down from Vince's threatening stare.

"Enjoy the peace Hunter because once you're back at work you're going to be begging for my mercy," Vince grinned stuttering away.

"Damn it," Hunter said under his breathe stepping back inside shutting the door.

"Are you arguing with my Dad again?" Stephanie asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Steph, don't worry about it. I'm a pro at dealing with your dear old dad," Hunter leaned over kissing her forehead. His attention was drawn to Samantha sitting next to John holding Jason. She smiled happily talking softly to her baby brother. Hunter's heart ached at the thought of Samantha being unhappy again. "John, want to make a coffee run with me?"

"Sure Hunter," John got up giving Samantha a kiss. Samantha gave him a concerned look. She was worried Hunter was going to lecture him about their relationship. "Baby I'll be fine," John whispered in her ear kissing her one more time before following Hunter.

"Thanks for coming with me," Hunter said as they neared the elevators.

"No problem, what's up?" John knew something was troubling Hunter by the way he was acting.

"I'm worried about Vince trying to hurt Samantha somehow. I don't think he would physically hurt her but he might try to play cruel games to get me back for lying to Steph," Hunter said as they stepped into elevator. John let out a sigh of relief that Hunter was't going to lecture him again about taking his relationsip with Sami slow. "Can you keep an eye of her? I'm sure you'll be spending a lot of time with her then me," Hunter smirked.

"Of course I will. You didn't even have to ask. I'm not bullshitting you I care about your daughter very much," John leaned against the elevator wall staring at his friend.

"I can tell you do. I don't mean to be the pain in the ass protective father but I can't help it," Hunter let a long frustrated sigh. "I just need some time to get used to you two being together."

"I understand," John said as the elevator opened on the floor where the cafeteria was.

"Thanks," Hunter paused as they exited rubbing his chin. "Is everything going as good as it appears between you and Sami?"

"Yes, very well," John beamed with happiness. "She is coming on the road with me then we are going to spend the break at my home," John said without thinking of how Hunter might react.

"That might actually be good for her. It will take her mind off her recovery," Hunter calmly said surprising John. "What about Edge?"

"I'm going to deal with him. He keeps calling Sami nonstop leaving stupid messages about his undying love. The guy just doesn't get the hint."

"Well if you need help, Shawn is working the shows and I'll be back by the next Raw."

"Thanks Hunter, but I want to deal with Edge on my own," John was determined to make Edge leave Samantha alone.

"That's cool, come on lets get the coffee before the girls start to worry," Hunter motioned towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Samantha was making cooing sounds at Jason when her cell phone started to ring. She gently handed the baby back to Stephanie answering her phone.

"You no good bitch!" Lita's voice erupted from the phone.

"Excuse me," Samantha shot back going near the door so her raised voice wouldn't upset the baby.

"Why can't you leave Edge alone? He has moved on to me. We are happy together. You will not steal him away from me," Lita ranted.

"Whoa I don't want Edge in any way shape or form. He is the one that keeps calling me so you better go bitch at him," Samantha felt her pulse quicken with anger.

"You're lying. He told me how you call him begging him to come back and help you deal with your tragedies. I'm sorry for the loss of your mother but you need to find someone else's shoulder to cry on. Edge is mine."

"Lita, I have someone else I don't need Edge," Samantha said as John and Hunter came back into the room.

"Yeah right, Edge wouldn't lie to me. You stay away from him or I'm going to kick your ass!" Lita exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm not afraid of you Lita. You want to start a stupid war over his lies go ahead but be warned I will be the one finishing the war leaving you in tons of pain," Samantha firmly said slamming her phone shut looking at Hunter. "It's a good thing you talked me into all those self defense classes looks like I'm going to be needing them."

"Sami, you're not completely recovered yet. You can not take Lita on," Hunter softly said seeing the fire in his daughter's eyes.

"Oh yes I can," she defiantly stared at him. "If she comes after me I'm defending myself. You know I can even not being 100."

"You're right you can," Hunter crossed his arms over his chest thinking of how well she had done in her classes. She had proven how good she was when Hunter teased her and she had him on the ground faster then he could blink after one of her classes. "Just be careful okay?"

"I'm not going to seek her out but if she brings trouble my way I'm not running," Samantha was trying to get her anger to simmer.

"Hunter, I'll make sure nothing happens to her at the shows," John interrupted making Samantha look at him.

"You told my Dad I'm traveling with you?" she asked as John nodded yes. "You're okay with that?" Samantha turned to her father again.

"Yes, I trust John," Hunter stared into her eyes seeing a glimmer of happiness. "Shawn will be around to keep an eye on you two," Hunter softly said making her smile. She surprised him by giving him a hug. He hugged her back kissing her forehead. "What's the hug for?"

"Thanks for not giving me drama about traveling with John," Samantha slowly stepped away from him.

"I'm trying to be fair. I'm sure you'll call me while you're gone."

"Of course I will," Samantha smiled sitting back down next to John taking his hand. Hunter glanced at the couple hoping the happiness he saw on his daughter's face would remain for a long time to come.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

John and Samantha left for Florida on Friday morning. They arrived in the late afternoon heading right to the hotel. Samantha was slightly nervous as they made their way down the hall to their room. John put in the key opening the door to the suite letting the sweet aroma of roses fill the air. Samantha was surprised to see a huge vase of three dozen red, pink, and yellow roses sitting on the table.

"Surprise Sami," John whispered in her ear.

"You're so sweet, thank you" Samantha turned kissing him softly.

"Anytime angel," he took her hand guiding her into the room.

"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you coming with me," John caressed her face tenderly making her smile even more.

"You guys ready to go to dinner," Randy knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," John said stealing another kiss from Samantha.

"Damn Cena," Randy looked at the roses shaking his head.

"What?" John glanced at Randy.

"You're making me look like a schmuck to Jessica. She hears about all these romantic things you do for Sami and she gives me that why can't you do things like that for me look," Randy smirked crossing his arms.

"Well Randy, you better start asking John for advice. He is definitely the master of romantic surprises," Samantha smiled as John squeezed her tighter.

"I don't need any advice. Just wait and see Sami, I'll come up with the monster of romantic surprises for Jessica," Randy said sounding a little unsure. "Come on lets get dinner I'm starved," Randy stomped into the hall.

"I like his idea let's get dinner over and done with then we can come back here and have some fun," John said making her nod in agreement.

"Are you two coming?" Randy yelled outside the room sounding annoyed.

"Yes grouchy," Sami laughed as John swept her up in his arms carrying her into the hall to where Randy was waiting for the elevator. Randy looked at them shaking his head.

"You love spoiling her don't you?" Randy said as the elevator doors opened.

"Hell yes," John responded making them all laugh.

"Good, she deserves to be spoiled after the shit she went through with Edge," Randy softly said taking Samantha by surprise. "I'm sorry guys I don't mean to be rude. Its just watching you two makes me miss Jessica so much. I can't wait till her morning sickness passes and she can travel again even though it won't be for long. She said once the baby comes she won't be traveling at all," Randy sadly said.

"Randy, she may change her mind about that. Jessica is really worried about becoming a mom and how things are going to change," Samantha said as John gently put her down.

"I'm worried too. Jessica and I are used to doing what we want when we want. That won't be happening once the baby comes," Randy let out a frustrated sigh.

"There is no point in stressing about those things now. You won't know what things will be like till your little one comes," John patted Randy shoulder.

"I'm sorry for venting on you guys. I love Jessica so much but this pregnancy is making her nutty. One minute she is laughing, the next crying. I never know what to expect," Randy ran a hand through his hair.

"Randy, all you have to do is call and we'll help you out," Samantha gave him a hug as the elevator opened.

"Believe it or not golf is very good stress relief, next time you need to let off some steam call me I'll take you golfing," John said making Randy nod his head in agreement.

"I haven't been golfing in years. Definitely will have to play one of these days," Randy smiled feeling slightly more at ease. "Thanks for putting up with my lousy mood. Dinner is on me tonight."

* * *

After dinner, Samantha and John returned to their room deciding to take a swim. They were pleasantly surprised to find they had the pool all to themselves. John put their towels over a lounge chair. He turned just as Samantha pulled off her t-shirt revealing a dark red bikini. His desire for her went out of control when she pulled the elastic out of her letting her long blonde hair cascade down her back.

"You're so beautiful Sami," he softly said coming towards her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you handsome," she smiled kissing him softly running her fingers under his t-shirt pushing it up. She broke their kiss for a moment as he put his arms up letting her tug his shirt off throwing on the chair. His strong arms embraced her tightly as their kisses grew more passionate. John lightly groaned when she trailed her fingertips along his abs.

"Come on let's take that swim, I need to cool down," he whispered against her lips wanting to give into his desires but knowing it wasn't the right place or time. He took her hand leading into the pool.

"Sami, remember to take it easy," he kept a watchful eye on her as she slowly swam towards the deep end feeling slight pain shooting through her leg.

"John, I'm fine. Its feels good to move around without worrying about losing my balance and falling," Samantha said feeling the warm water soothe her sore leg muscles as started to swim back to the shallow end. John swam with her keeping pace with her as she did a few more laps. She took a break floating enjoying the water while John swam more laps trying to still deal with his desires raging out of control every time he looked in Samantha's direction. She closed her eyes trying to settle her own passionate thoughts down. She felt the side of the wall brush against her fingertips. She grabbed onto the side stretching out her injured leg making a sour face when she felt pain not able to completely stretch it.

"You feel ok?" John asked swimming to her.

"Sweetie, you worry too much. I won't do anything to hurt my recovery."

"I know angel but I can't help worrying," he smiled kissing her forehead gently pulling her away from the edge. She looked into his eyes feeling her heart race happily. He pulled her closer resting his hands on her slender hips. She wrapped her legs around him feeling the warmth of his skin against hers as she cuddled close to him. "We have to spend more time doing things like this."

"Definitely agree with that," she softly said feeling his gentle caress along her back. She looked into his caring blue eyes for a few moments before kissing him. Her sweet kiss unleashed all the passion they were trying so hard to keep under control. She wrapped her arms around John's neck deepening their kisses. Their kisses grew more passionate as they got lost in one another.

Suddenly they both heard a yell as someone jumped into the pool. Samantha was roughly yanked out of John's arms. John was taken by surprise by a swift shove backwards.

"Let me go now!" Samantha screamed trying to break free of the strong arm around her waist as she was carried out of the pool.

"Shut up Sami, you're coming with me," Edge's voice made her skin crawl as she fought against him. "I can't believe what I just saw."

"Edge, put me down now!" she clawed at his arm making him stop. He held her tightly against him.

"What the hell are you doing with ….," Edge stopped mid sentence as he was ripped away from Samantha. Samantha turned as John slugged Edge sending him crashing into a few chairs.

"Are you okay?" John rushed to her checking her up and down to make sure she was unharmed.

"I'm fine," she said wrapping her arms around him as Edge started to stand back up looking at them in disgust.

"Cena, step away from my girl before I kick your ass," Edge came towards them.

"Have you been drinking? I think you're confused Sami isn't your girlfriend anymore. If you're looking for your girl, why don't you try the closest street corner," John smirked as Edge stared daggers through him.

"Sami, please come with me. I'll forget what I just saw in that pool. We can be back together and be happy like before. Lita doesn't mean anything to me. I want to be with you," Edge said shooting his best innocent smile in her direction.

"John, I want to go back to our room," Samantha looked up into John's eyes as he nodded ok picking her up. He kept a watchful eye on Edge as he grabbed their towels carrying her towards the exit.

"Sami, don't do this to me. How could you choose Cena over me? I love you Samantha," Edge called after her. "Cena, this isn't over. I will take my girl back from you."

"Whatever Edge," John stopped near the door. "Stay away from her."

"What if I don't?" Edge came towards them again.

"I hope you can stand the sight of your own blood and a long stay in the hospital," John's expression turned dead serious. John didn't give Edge time to respond. He pushed open the door heading for their room.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Samantha was very silent as John put her down on the bed. She let out a frustrated sigh lying back on the pillows.

"Sami, talk to me," John laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hate Edge with a passion. What is it going to take to get that through his stupid head? I know the way he is and he isn't going to leave us alone," Samantha looked up into John's eyes. "I warned you he would harass us if I came with you."

"I wanted you to come with me. I'm not going to not do things with you because of Edge's idiotic behavior," John brushed the strands of her hair away from her face. "Do you regret coming with me?"

"No, of course not, I just hate that you have to put up with Edge's crap," she softly said.

"I'm not worried about him," John kissed her forehead. "Let's just forget about him. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower and change," she slowly got up. As she was limping to the bathroom her cell phone started to ring. "Can you please get that sweetie?"

"Sure angel," John winked at her as she shut the door. He picked up her phone answering it hearing crying on the other end. "Hello, Jessica is that you?"

"Yes John, I need to talk to my sister now," Jessica whimpered.

"Sure, are you okay?"

"Um maybe I don't know," Jessica said letting out a sad sigh.

"Hold on Jessica, I'll get her," John jumped off the bed knocking on the bathroom door. Samantha opened the door with a towel wrapped around her. His eyes filled with desire as he resisted the urge to pull her close. "Jessica needs you," John slightly stuttered handing out the phone to her.

"Thanks," Samantha blushed taking the phone shutting the door over. "Hi Jessica, what's the matter?" Samantha leaned against the edge of the sink listening to her sister sob for a few moments.

"I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Randy and I both thought it was no big deal just another checkup," Jessica paused taking a deep breathe. "They ended up doing an ultrasound because they couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat clear enough," Jessica started crying again.

"Jessica, is something wrong with the baby?" Samantha asked as fear started to overtake her.

"No, I'm pregnant with twins. I don't know how to tell Randy," Jessica sobbed. "I really don't want to tell him over the phone and I can't wait till he gets back from the road. I wasn't expecting this kind of news. I'm not ready for twins."

"Everything will be fine. The most important thing right now is to relax for the babies. Do you think you can travel?"

"I guess I can. The doctor said it was fine. My morning sickness is only really bad first thing when I wake up and at night," Jessica murmured.

"I'll give you a call back in about an hour. I'll book you on a morning flight here then you can tell Randy face to face," Samantha hoped Randy wouldn't freak when he heard the news.

"I'm afraid of how Randy will react," Jessica softly said.

"He loves you. He isn't going to get upset," Samantha tried to ease her sister's fears. "I want you to just relax. I'll call you back shortly with all your flight info."

"Thanks Sami," Jessica said hanging up the phone. Samantha put the phone down on the counter hoping she was right about Randy and how he would react.

Samantha quickly took a shower changing into dark blue shorts and a matching tank top. She ran a brush through her hair thinking the whole time about Jessica's latest news.

"Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day," she said to her reflection. Samantha opened the door almost running into John.

"Sorry angel, I was getting worried so I was coming to check on you," John smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. He looked down into her eyes seeing she was worried. "Is everything ok with Jessica?"

"She found out she is having twins. Randy doesn't know yet," Samantha said surprising John.

"Wow, Randy was worried about having one baby. Now he will have two little ones."

"I have to book a flight for Jessica for the morning. I figured we could pick her up and stay close by while she tells Randy in case something happens," Samantha said hoping nothing bad would happen.

"That sounds good Sami," John kissed her forehead. "Come on I'll help you find a flight," John lead her to the bed grabbing her laptop out of its bag. He watched as she typed away with an intent worried look on her face. He kissed her shoulder lightly making her smile. She gave him a long sweet kiss before looking at the screen again. John caressed her back thinking of how he couldn't wait till after the shows and he could take her away for some real alone time with no distractions.

* * *

Randy arrived at the arena heading right to the locker room. He took out his phone trying to call Samantha or John again after not finding them at the hotel.

"Where are those two?" Randy wondered getting both of their voice mails.

"Randy!" Edge's voice echoed down the hall behind him.

"What?" Randy turned giving him an annoyed look.

"Where is Sami? I've been looking all over the arena for her. I need to talk to her," Edge rested his hands on his hips staring Randy down.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so go harass someone else," Randy went to walk away as Edge grabbed his shoulder yanking him back.

"I know about her fling with Cena. She doesn't love him. She loves me," Edge ranted making Randy shake his head in disbelief.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. Go preach to someone who gives a shit," Randy walked away leaving Edge fuming. He was almost to the locker room when he saw Samantha and John going into another locker room. "There you two are. I've been trying to reach you. Have either one of you heard from Jessica? I've been trying to call her. She has been sleeping in but not normally this late," Randy hurried their way not hiding his worries about his soon to be wife.

"We have both talked to her," Samantha said giving him a nervous smile.

"Sami, what's wrong? Did something happen to Jesse or the baby?" Randy dropped his bag staring at her.

"Randy, relax they are both fine," John spoke up. "Someone wants to talk to you in my locker room," John pointed towards the door.

"Who?"

"Go and find out," Samantha gently pushed him towards the door. He opened it stunned to see Jessica sitting on the bench with her face buried in her hands. Samantha and John waited in the doorway in case Jessica needed them.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Randy rushed to her.

"I have something to tell you and I couldn't do it over the phone," Jessica looked up at him her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"What?" Randy wiped her tears away.

"The doctor decided to do an ultrasound yesterday," Jessica said taking a deep breathe reaching into her purse taking out the ultrasound photos. She held them not able to control her shaking.

"Jesse, please tell me what's wrong? You're really scaring the hell out of me," Randy ran his fingers along her cheek.

"You're about to become more terrified," she stared into his eyes. "I'm pregnant with twins," she showed him the photo of their two little babies. Randy looked at the photo then up at her. He felt his knees get weak making him sink to the floor. He held onto the photo staring at it.

"Two babies? Were having two?" Randy muttered rapidly running his hand through his hair.

"Randy, I'm so sorry," Jessica broke down in tears. Randy snapped out of his disbelief gathering her in his arms.

"Shh Jesse, its going to be ok. We can handle this," Randy kissed her forehead.

"I'm so scared Randy. I don't know if I can do this," Jessica sobbed burying her face in his chest.

"We will do this together. I'm terrified too," Randy whispered making her look up at him.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad silly girl," Randy smirked kissing her softly

"I love you Randy," Jessica happily smiled hugging him tightly.

"I love you darling," Randy held on to her. "Sami, I hope you meant what you said before about helping out because we are going to need lots of help with twins."

"Of course I meant it," Samantha smiled.

"I'll help out too even though I have to admit I don't have much experience with babies," John wrapped his arms around Samantha's waist.

"Thanks you two for everything," Jessica smiled at Samantha and John.

"It's no problem. Sami and I will be in the workout room for awhile if you need anything," John said seeing Jessica and Randy needed some time alone.

"Ok, before I forget Edge is on the prowl looking for Sami," Randy said making John shake his head.

"Thanks I'll deal with it," John took Samantha's hand feeling how tense she was at the mention of Edge.

"We'll see you guys a little later," Samantha waved goodbye following John into the hall.

They were almost to the work out room when they heard stomping footsteps behind them. They turned seeing Lita sotrming their way with fire in her eyes. John went to step in front of Samantha. She shook her head no pushing him back lightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lita's eyes were filled with hatred as she came towards Samantha.

"Excuse me," Samantha shot back.

"You came here to try to steal Edge, didn't you?"

"No way, he's all yours," Samantha smirked as John squeezed her hand lightly.

"You're a liar. I know you're after him," Lita pointed at Samantha.

"Lita, calm the psycho act down. Samantha is my girlfriend now," John said taking Lita by complete surprise. Her mouth gaped open for a moment as she tried to get her thoughts straight.

"I wasn't lying to you the other day when I said I moved on. I'm not the one after Edge. He is the one trying to rekindle things," Samantha stared into Lita's eyes. Suddenly Lita started to laugh like a crazy person.

"Oh I get it know. You're pretending to be with Cena so I'll relax my guard and you can get Edge back. It won't work. I'm on to your games," Lita shrieked.

"You know what Lita you believe whatever you want in your twisted little head," Samantha said motioning to John she wanted to go. Lita reached out grabbing Samantha's arm.

"I'm not afraid of you. I will fight for my man," Lita snapped as Samantha broke free from her grip.

"There is nothing to fight about. I don't want Edge," Samantha exclaimed as Edge came around the corner. "He is playing a game with you. You need to wake up and realize I'm not your enemy but if you keep taunting me I will become your worse nightmare," Samantha got in Lita's face. John put his arm around Samantha pulling her back slightly.

"Come on bitch right now!" Lita was about to shove Samantha when Edge grabbed her around the waist picking her up.

"Don't you dare touch her," Edge said making Lita stop squirming instantly.

"What?" Lita tilted her head to look up at him. His stare was focused on Samantha as she stayed close to John.

"You heard me. If I ever see you go after Samantha again, we are through," Edge said making Lita go limp in his arms. "I'm sorry Sami for her behavior."

"You two are the perfect couple both crazy jackasses," Samantha gave him a cold stare.

"Come on darling, let's get out of here," John said shooting Edge a warning look before leaving with Samantha.

"Why did you go after her? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Sami," Edge grabbed Lita's shoulder shaking her. She tried to answer but no words came to her lips. "I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. I'll deal with you later. Go wait in the locker room, I'll be there shortly," Edge let Lita go giving her a disgusted look before heading off after Samantha and John. Lita wrapped her arms around herself watching him go. Her mind started to race a mile a minute as she thought of ways to make Samantha feel the pain she was feeling at that moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

John stretched his arms warming up for his match against Umaga. He kept stealing glances at Samantha sitting on the bench talking on the phone to Hunter. John smiled every time Samantha laughed at something her father said.

"I'll check in with you tomorrow. Give lots of kisses to Jason from me," Samantha hung up feeling John's stare. "Is everything ok big guy?"

"Absolutely," he grinned coming towards her. "I just can't wait till the moment we're at my home and we can shut out the rest of the world," he bent down kissing her softly.

"I'm looking forward to it too," she whispered kissing him back. John wrapped his arms around her not wanting their kisses to end.

"Cena, your match is next," Randy's voice rang out followed by knocking.

"You want to wait for me near the curtain or here?" John said taking her hand.

"I'll wait here," she answered not in the mood to run into Lita or Edge.

"Ok sweetheart, do you want me to track your Dad down to stay with you?" John asked not wanting to go behind her back and send Shawn to watch over her.

"No, I'll be fine. You better hurry up before you get in trouble."

"I'll be right back Sami," he kissed her letting his lips lingering with hers. He slowly pulled away from her giving her a handsome smile before leaving. Samantha turned her attention to the monitor glowing in the corner showing the ring. The door opening took her by surprise.

"Did you forget something John?" she asked not bothering to look figuring it had to be him.

"I wish he would forget about you," Edge's voice made her cringe as she turned looking into his green eyes.

"Edge, please leave," she firmly said.

"I'm not leaving till you hear me out," Edge said leaning against the door crossing his arms.

"We have said everything that needs to be said to one another. Things between you and me are pretty simple to understand. We are over forever because of your cheating and lying ways. I'm with John now and I'm very happy. You should be happy too with Lita," she stared at him watching him shake his head no.

"Lita was a mistake. I want what we had back. There must be some way we can work things out," Edge left the door coming towards her.

"No way," Samantha clutched the cane in her hand using it to stand up. "Edge, there will never be us again so leave me alone," she went towards the door. He rubbed his chin thinking for a minute before grabbing her arm. "Let me go or I'll start screaming."

"Sami, we will be together again. I just have to be patient and wait for Cena to screw up then I'll be right there to pick up the pieces," Edge said slowly letting go of her arm.

"You love twisting things to make them work for you," Samantha looked up into his eyes. "You'll be waiting a very long time. Even if things fall apart between me and John you'll be the last person I turn to for comfort."

"We just have to wait and see. I'll give you the space you need now but remember I'll always be looking out for you," Edge arrogantly smiled touching her cheek.

"You mean stalking me," Samantha pushed his hand away.

"It's not stalking. I love you damn it!" Edge exclaimed as she brushed past him opening the door. She didn't say another word just headed down the hall feeling him watching her like a hawk.

* * *

John came backstage surprised to see Samantha waiting for him. He came towards her seeing anger in her pretty blue eyes. 

"Did something happen while I was out there?" he asked as he neared.

"Edge felt the need to pay me a visit so I came here to get away from him," she said making John's blood boil. He looked around seeing Dave coming down the hall.

"Hey Dave, can you do me a favor?" John called out.

"Sure anything man," Dave walked their way.

"Watch over Sami, I'll be right back," John said taking Samantha by surprise. Before she could say a word he was down the hall.

"Dave, you have to stop him," Samantha said surprised when he shook his head no. "He will kill Edge."

"Let him," Dave shrugged not feeling any urge to do anything to help save Edge from an ass kicking.

"Fine, I'll do it myself," Samantha gave him an annoyed look.

"I can't let you do that," Dave stepped in front of her. She was about to argue with him when she saw John coming back their way.

"That bastard is gone. He already left," John hit the wall in frustration.

"He can't run from you forever," Dave said as John looked over at Samantha seeing disappointment in her eyes.

"Sami, don't tell me you wanted me to sit back and do nothing," John searched her eyes for the answer.

"You're falling into his game. He wants you to get riled up and come after him. His biggest delight right now would be for you to attack him then he will call the police."

"I don't give a damn. I'm not letting him harass you," John raised his voice taking her by surprise.

"John, she is right. Edge has already called the cops on Hunter and Shawn for roughing him up," Dave spoke up hoping to ease the tension filling the air. "Do you want me to go track Shawn down?"

"No thanks Dave, I'm going to get me things together," Samantha said looking away from John. "I'll see you around," she kissed Dave's cheek going down the hall. John watched after her feeling a battle raging inside of him. He couldn't let Edge get away with cornering Samantha whenever he wanted. He also knew Samantha and Dave were right about him doing exactly what Edge had hoped.

"Damn it!" John exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"John, chill out and go have a good time with your girl. You can deal with Edge after the break," Dave said planning to let Hunter and Shawn know what was going on over the break so they could help John out.

"You're right. I hope this doesn't ruin my plans. I better go talk to Sami," John said taking a deep breath.

"Good luck man," Dave patted John's shoulder heading in the direction of Shawn's locker room while John went towards his locker room. He got to the door slowly opening it happy to see Samantha was still there leaning against the wall looking in her purse.

"Did you lose something?" John asked making her look at him. He saw the hint of tears glisten in her eyes.

"I lost my phone and definitely my sanity. I should have never come with you," she deeply sighed.

"Sami, don't say that," John went towards her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry for blowing up. I love you and I want to protect you is that a crime?" he said making her eyes go wide.

"What did you say?" she murmured.

"I love you sweet girl," he stared into her eyes seeing an explosion of emotions. She trembled slightly in his arms. She motioned for him to lean down.

"I love you too John," she whispered against his lips. He smiled claiming her lips in a long loving kiss.

"Sweetheart, let's just forget this ever happened and let me take you to my home. I think we both could use a few days of relaxing on the beach. What do you think?"

"Sounds very tempting, let's get out of here," she softly said making him smile. He pulled her closer kissing her again.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

When they arrived at his oceanfront home, John helped Samantha into the condo then headed back out to the car to bring in their things. Samantha was stunned when he came in with quite a few grocery bags.

"John, where did all the bags come from?" Samantha asked as he shut the door.

"The car," he smirked making her laugh.

"Very funny, we didn't stop to pick up groceries," Samantha went towards him. "What are you up to?"

"While you were sleeping this morning, I ran a few errands hoping to surprise you," John spoke seeing the confusion filling her pretty blue eyes.

"What surprise?" she asked very softly not believing he was trying to surprise her again after all the wonderful surprises he had already done for her.

"I'm making you a late night dinner," he touched her cheek feeling her slightly tremble. "Sami, are you mad?"

"No of course not, you're so sweet John," she hugged him resting her head against his chest. "Your surprises just blow me away. I'm not used to be treated like this," her voice faded as tears came to her eyes.

"You deserve to be treated like this. I'm crazy about you and I just want to prove it to you over and over," he wiped her tears away.

"Thank you John, it really means so much to me," she smiled through her tears as he swept her into his arms kissing her. He slowly carried her outside to the balcony overlooking the moonlit beach. He gently put her down on a lounge chair.

"Sami, no matter how much swearing you hear come from the kitchen I want you to stay right here and relax, okay?" John kneeled near her taking her hand.

"That's going to be hard to do."

"Yes but you can do it for me," John kissed her hand.

"Ok I'll stay put," she reluctantly agreed.

"Dinner will be ready shortly angel," he kissed her lovingly before disappearing into the house. Samantha sat there stunned for quite a few minutes wondering if she was dreaming. She had never been with someone as caring and sweet as John.

"I'm so lucky to have him," she smiled lying back enjoying the ocean breeze. She sat up looking towards the kitchen wondering if she could take a peek without him knowing.

"Damn it, what am I doing wrong?" John exclaimed as she heard him hit his hand on the counter in frustration.

"You sure you don't want some help big guy?" she called out.

"It's under control Sami, don't you dare come in here," John poked his head out giving her a big smile. She happily sighed leaning back again. She closed her eyes feeling completely relaxed.

John put the finishing touches on dinner. He had been so wrapped up with the preparations he never realized almost two hours had flown by. He looked at the clock not believing it had taken him that long to fix a salad and make ziti.

"Sami has been awfully quiet," he softly said as he headed to check on her. He was happy to see she was peacefully sleeping. He kissed her forehead on his way to set the table and light the candles. "What am I missing?" he looked around the deck at the candlelit table. "I forgot music," he hit his head going back into the house putting on the outside speakers. He smiled checking everything was perfect before kneeling next to Samantha kissing her softly till she smiled kissing him back. "Did you have a good nap?" he whispered against her lips.

"Sorry I didn't mean to doze off," she blushed sitting up.

"Sami, you need the rest. These are for you," John took a dozen pink roses from behind his back taking her by complete surprise.

"Thank you, they are beautiful" she kissed him.

"You're very welcome angel. I hope your hungry," he took her hand guiding her towards the candlelit table.

* * *

They enjoyed a nice romantic dinner. Samantha was very touched by what John had done for her. She couldn't stop smiling and kissing him every time he came near her. John was loving her smile and the happiness he saw every time she glanced at him. After dinner, Samantha was checking for any messages on her phone when she became mesmerized by John stretching out his muscles on the deck while he waited for her to return.

"He is so damn sexy," she whispered as he took off his shirt. She dropped the phone into her purse heading back on the deck. John smiled in her direction making her ache to feel his touch. He fulfilled her need wrapping his arms tightly around her kissing her. He sat down on a nearby lounge chair gently pulling her against him. They sat in silence for awhile just enjoying being so close.

"Are you cold sweetheart?" John asked feeling her slightly shiver against him.

"A little bit," she softly said snuggling closer to him.

"Do you want to turn in for the night?" John ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Not yet," she leaned her head against his shoulder looking into his eyes. He smiled leaning down kissing her lightly. His fingers skimmed along the curve of her neck. Her heart beat responded to his touch quickening as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss. She slowly broke the kiss keeping her eyes locked to his as she moved straddling his lap.

"What are you up to?" he whispered as she leaned forward resting her chest against his.

"Umm, nothing," she seductively smiled kissing his neck. Her sweet kisses ignited his desires as he gave in letting his hands run down her sides cupping her rear pulling her closer against him.

"I definitely think you're up to trouble," he said as she brushed her lips against his.

"Should I stop?"

"Of course not," his hands ran under her shirt massaging her soft skin. A light moan escaped her lips as she felt his warm breath against her skin as he kissed along her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers over his chest feeling his heart beating rapidly like hers. "Maybe I'm the one that should stop," he whispered gliding his finger tips over her goose bumps. She shook her head no.

"John, I want you to make love to me," she blushed as the words left her lips. John smiled slowly standing up keeping a tight hold on her. He carried her into his bedroom planning to make love to her all night long.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

John was woken up late the next morning by his cell phone ringing on the night stand. He huffed reaching for it being careful not to wake Samantha sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Hello," he answered quietly running his fingers through Samantha's long hair.

"Hey John, I'm really sorry to bother you. Dave mentioned you and Sami had a disagreement last night. Is Sami with you? Is everything ok?" Shawn asked making John smile kissing Sami's forehead.

"Shawn, don't worry everything is fine. She got upset at me for going after Edge but we worked it out," John said feeling her stir against him.

"Edge is a real pain in the ass. Do you want Hunter and me to help you out?" Shawn asked knowing Hunter was going to offer his help the next time he talked to John anyway.

"Edge is my problem. We all just need to make sure he stays away from Sami along with his crazy girlfriend Lita."

"I heard about Lita too. Sami doesn't need her psycho ways right now," Shawn sighed heavily. "Whatever help you need just let us know. Can I talk to Sami?"

"Um sure hold on one minute," he put the phone down on the nightstand kissing Samantha softly. She slowly opened her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a sweet long kiss. "Good morning Sami, I'm sorry to wake you but your Dad Shawn wants to talk to you," he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning sweetie, don't be sorry," she kissed him again before reaching over him to get the phone. "Hey Dad, how are you?" she leaned on John's chest.

"I'm fine Sami, how about you? Dave was worried about you and John."

"There's nothing to worry about. We had a little disagreement nothing major," she softly answered looking into John's eyes.

"Ok I won't pester you. The other reason I'm calling is you never mentioned when you will be coming back home. So when are you coming home?" Shawn asked making her tense slightly.

"Um I'm …," she stuttered not sure of the answer.

"What's wrong beautiful? John asked caressing her face.

"He wants to know when I'm coming home?" she whispered making John smile. He gently took the phone from her as she watched him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" she tried to get the phone back as he caught her hand.

"Sami relax," John softly said putting the phone to his ear. "Shawn, she can't answer that right now because I haven't had a chance to ask her if she'll travel with me to the shows again. Once I ask her, she'll let you know. She'll call you back in a little while. Bye Shawn," John hung up the phone seeing the surprise on Sami's face. "Well I guess there is no point in waiting. Will you travel with me to the next shows then I'll take you home?"

"Um," she was still stunned.

"Baby, it's ok to say no if you don't want to," John caressed her face.

"John, I want to. You just took me by surprise."

"Sami, if things are moving too fast for you just tell me. I don't want to scare you away. I just love being with you," John softly said keeping his eyes locked to hers.

"I'm not scared. I don't want to change things. I love spending all this time with you," she blushed as he pulled her close kissing her deeply.

* * *

A few days later John and Samantha packed up and headed to Pennsylvania for the house shows. They were both well rested and very happy after spending their time making love and lounging in bed. They didn't think anything could bring them down till they arrived at the arena and saw Edge lurking near the entrance. John felt Samantha tense as they got closer.

"Baby, don't worry I'm not wasting my time on him," John kissed her forehead holding her hand tighter.

"Hey Edge, did you get lost? McMahon told you to go to the trainer's office not outside," Hunter said coming outside hitting Edge with the door.

"I needed some fresh air," Edge snapped air.

"Why don't you go get it some else faraway from Samantha," Hunter stood his ground getting in Edge's face.

"You can't boss me around. I'm not doing any harm. I'm just out here minding my own business so I can stay if I want," Edge's voice trembled lightly as he looked over his shoulder at John inches away and back into Hunter's angry eyes. "I don't want to be around you losers. I'll see you later Sami," Edge tried to walk away as John grabbed his shoulder.

"You won't be going anywhere near my girl later. If I see you lurking around I'm going to kick your ass. Understood?" John tightened his grip making Edge wince.

"Yeah," Edge said storming off the moment John let go.

"What an idiot," Hunter grinned watching Edge go. "It's good to see you two. How was the break?"

"It was very relaxing," Samantha smiled giving her Dad a hug. "How is my little brother?"

"Absolutely wonderful, it was really hard to leave him and Steph this morning," Hunter was beaming with happiness. "Are you planning to come visit soon?"

"After the shows John and I will come there. I want to finish moving my things out of Jessica's," Samantha softly said feeling John squeeze her hand.

"Good, if you need help just let me know," Hunter kissed her forehead. "I have to run and met up with Shawn to go over tonight's show. You two want to meet us in alittle while for lunch."

"Sure, we'll see you about an hour," John answered as Samantha nodded in agreement.

"Ok, see you in abit," Hunter went in one direction while John and Samantha headed towards the locker rooms not noticing Edge behind some boxes watching them.

"I'm going to win her back. I won't let Cena have her," he murmured feeling sick to his stomach when she kissed John. He couldn't take anymore stomping to the trainer's office.

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you," Lita came his way with a huge smile.

"I don't have time right now. I'll see you later," Edge brushed her to the side. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open not believing he had blew her off.

"That was very rude. You don't deserve to be treated like that," Vince's voice came from behind her as she turned to face him.

"Its that bitch Samantha Michaels getting in his head," Lita growled.

"I think I can help you Lita. If you're willing to help me deal with a problem I have with Hunter," Vince rubbed his chin as a evil grin appeared on his face.

"I'll do anything to get rid of Samantha," Lita's voice was filled with hatred.

"Good, then let's go talk," Vince motioned for her to follow him to his office. A new bounce came to his step as he thought of the misery he was about to cause Hunter.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Two months later Hunter was looking over the plans for that evenings Raw when he saw something that made him do a double take. He almost crumbled the paper heading out of the locker room slamming the door into the wall.

"Whoa what's got you steaming?" Shawn stopped him.

"Did you see this?" Hunter handed the papers to Shawn. Shawn scanned the pages not believing what he was reading. "I couldn't believe it either. Where in the hell is McMahon?"

"He's not here tonight," Shawn softly said skimming over the paper one more time.

"You can read it all you want it won't change. Some genius decided to put Cena in a storyline with Edge. This has McMahon's stink all over it. It's not a secret Cena and Edge are at one another's throats lately," Hunter ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We have to tell Sami."

"She is with John right now in the weight room," Shawn rolled up the papers heading down the hall. Shawn was about to open the door when he saw through the window John whispering something in Samantha's ear as he passed her on his way to the weight bench. Samantha smiled as John lay down on the bench. She leaned down kissing him lightly. "I hate to ruin their moment."

"Shawn, we have no choice," Hunter frowned pulling open the door. Samantha looked up blushing when she saw her Dads.

"Hey Shawn and Hunter, come to work out?" John said sitting back up.

"No, we brought you some reading material," Shawn headed John the papers.

"What's going on?" Samantha didn't like the way her Dads looked.

"No way, I'm not doing this," John threw the papers to ground. "This is bullshit!"

"John, calm down we'll deal with it," Shawn said not wanting his daughter to get upset. Samantha picked up the papers reading that tonight would start of a multi month storyline of Edge and John battling for the title.

"Who decided this?" she asked trembling slightly knowing nothing good would come from those two being in a ring together.

"Well I'm thinking Vince did this," Hunter said making Shawn nod in agreement.

"Why?" she looked at them.

"He wants to hurt you to get to me. Vince knows coming directly at me will only bring Stephanie's wrath down on him so he came up with this crap," Hunter deeply sighed wishing he could think of something to do.

"Screw it leave it the way it is. I'm going to tear Edge apart and love every minute of it," John said making Samantha tense.

"You know Vince isn't going to let things happen that way," Shawn chimed in.

"Let him fire me I'm not playing these games," John said wrapping his arms around Samantha seeing she was getting upset.

"He won't fire you he'll keep coming up with ways for you to get your ass kicked every week," Hunter said knowing exactly how Vince thought. "If you quit, he will win too because he will sue you or make damn sure you never work in the wrestling industry again."

"Whatever I'm not putting up with this," John grabbed the papers from Samantha tearing them up and tossing them into the air.

"I say DX comes to Cena aid that will royally piss McMahon off," Hunter grinned.

"That could work a few times but then Vince will put an end to it," Samantha leaned back against John wishing there was an easy solution.

"It's the best solution till we come up with another one," Shawn said as Samantha and Hunter nodded in agreement.

"John, what's on your mind?" Hunter said seeing John was in deep thought.

"There is more to this angle then is written. I have a feeling McMahon is up to something else this is just a cover to throw us off," John said looking down at Samantha then back at Hunter and Shawn.

"It's definitely a cover. We will be prepared for whatever McMahon pulls," Shawn confidently said winking at Samantha. "We'll meet up with you guys before the show."

"Ok," Samantha said stepping away from John giving her dads a hug as they left the room. She turned seeing John had sat back down on the bench and was staring into space. "Hey big guy talk to me," she sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you're not going to like this but I think you should stay at the hotel during the show," he looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Why?"

"I think you would be safer there," he slowly caressed her cheek not able to shake the feelings she was in danger.

"Sweetie, I'm safe here with you. If you and my dads both end up in the ring I'll stay with Randy."

"Ok angel," he pulled her close kissing her forehead hoping his worries would go away.

* * *

His worries were still going strong hours later as he stretched for his match against Carlito knowing Edge would interfere towards the end starting their ridiculous feud. His thoughts were broken when he felt Samantha's touch on his shoulders.

"You're way too tense," she whispered kissing his back massaging his shoulders.

"Sami, I'm really worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen sweetie. Randy is going to stay with me while you're in the ring," she kneaded his neck muscles feeling his tension growing. "If trouble does come my way I can handle it. I'm almost completely recovered from the accident and can move around just fine."

"Its so easy to say nothing will happen but I can't ignore my gut feelings," he said hearing her deeply sigh resting her head against his back. "Sami, I know you're almost at 100 percent and you can take care of yourself but I can't stop this feeling."

"Sweetie, I don't know how to settle your fears," she whispered. He reached behind him pulling her in front of him. He looked down into her eyes for a few minutes caressing her face. He gathered her in his arms kissing her deeply.

"I love you Sami. I swear to you I won't let any harm come to you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you very much John," she smiled kissing him feeling his fears wishing she could put them to rest. He held onto to her tightly until it was time for him to go out to the ring. He gave her a slow lingering kiss afraid to let her go. When Hunter, Shawn and Randy arrived he felt little comfort but forced himself to walk out the door hoping Samantha was right about nothing would happen.

The cheers and boos of the crowds distracted him as he slipping into character making his way to the ring for his match against Carlito. The match went on for a good ten minutes before Edge ran down the ramp with a chair sliding into the ring behind John's back. Edge raised the chair into the air swinging it as John turned kicking Edge in the stomach sending him crashing to the mat. Carlito rushed John. John grabbed him tossing him over the rope. John's attention all went to Edge trying to roll out of the ring. He was about to grab him when Umaga and the Great Khali stormed the ring attacking him. John fought back hearing the fans suddenly go nuts as Shawn and Hunter raced to the ring to help him out. The men battled in the ring for minutes till Shawn, Hunter, and John had cleared the ring.

"Hey John," Lita's voice rang out making John look up seeing her smiling face on the titantron. "I was wandering around backstage minding my own business when I decided to help out," Lita smirked as the camera panned for a minute to Randy lying knocked out. John's eyes were glued to the screen as fear tore through his body freezing him to the spot. Hunter and Shawn exchanged a worried glance before feeling dread. "Randy was looking tired so I helped him take a nap. He wasn't the only one that needed my help. There was someone else with him and she looked exhausted so I helped her go nightie night," Lita laughed holding a chair as the camera moved down to Samantha lying on her side a few feet away from Randy not moving. "You better keep your girlfriend at home Cena or next time I won't be so nice. I will drag her ass out to that ring and beat her to within a inch of her life." Samantha started to stir rubbing the back of her head. "Oh no Samantha it isn't time to wake up yet," Lita raised the chair as John leaped out of the ring running to the back followed by Hunter, Shawn, and Edge. As they neared the back they heard the sickening thud of the chair hitting Samantha again as Lita wickedly laugh before racing down the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

"Get the hell out of the way!" John roared pushing the camera man away as he bent down scooping Samantha into his arms. "Sami! Come on angel open your eyes," he begged her as he carried her down the hall. She opened her eyes slightly looking at him feeling the pain radiating in the back of her head.

"John, I'm ok," she softly said his name touching his face.

"Samantha, you need to get checked out. You have to stay awake," John tried to keep his calm as the EMTs rushed their way with a stretcher. He carefully put her down.

"Is she alright?" Edge ran down the hall pushing Hunter and Shawn out of the way almost plowing into John. John reeled around shoving Edge into a nearby wall.

"Stay away from her!" John yelled pushing Edge again.

"John," Samantha lightly called his name as they started wheeling her to the ambulance.

"I'm coming angel," John said looking at her before returning his attention back to Edge pinning him against the wall. "You better get control of your fucked up girlfriend if she touches Samantha ever again I will kill both of you."

"I'll deal with Lita," Edge roared standing up to John.

"You better or I will," John let him go climbing in the ambulance with Samantha. Hunter and Shawn circled Edge as the ambulance pulled away.

"What? I didn't tell Lita to do this. I care about Sami. I don't want her hurt," Edge stared the two men down.

"It doesn't matter you're the reason she did this. You filled Lita's head with the bullshit about Sami wanting you and trying to win you back," Hunter said poking Edge in the chest.

"I haven't said anything to Lita. In fact I warned Lita to stay away from Sami. I swear I will make sure she never touches Samantha again," Edge backed away slightly.

"We just want to make things clear for you that we're not screwing around," Hunter smirked punching Edge right in the stomach. "Shawn, you think that was clear?"

"Um," Shawn tapped his chin then suddenly kneed Edge right in the crotch. "Now it is."

Shawn and Hunter headed on their way to the hospital to check on Samantha while Edge sunk to the floor in pain. He leaned against the wall for a few minutes before he was able to stand back up. He headed straight for the women's locker room barging right in.

"Whoa Edge, you can't be in here," Torrie exclaimed.

"Where is Lita?" he roared.

"She ran in here grabbed her stuff then ran back out," Torrie answered trembling under his angry stare. Edge flung the door back open looking up and down the hall wondering where Lita went.

* * *

John held onto Samantha's hand the whole ride to the hospital and while the doctor checked her out afraid to let go of her again.

"Well Miss Michaels, you're going to have a bump on your head for awhile. I would recommend you take it easy tomorrow. I just need to look at the xray then if everything is ok you can leave," the ER doctor said making a note in her chart before leaving John and Samantha alone. John wasted no time gathering Samantha in his arms kissing her over and over thankful she was ok.

"Sami, I knew I shouldn't have left you," John whispered caressing her face.

"Lita would have hurt you too. She was determined to get to me. I just can't believe how sneaky that bitch is. I'm going to make her sorry she ever messed with me," Samantha's tone filled with bitterness as John pulled away slightly looking into her blue eyes.

"Lita is nuts. She will keep hurting you till something snaps in her crazy mind that you're not after Edge," John said cupping her face in his hand.

"John, you have to let me finish this. I want to make it clear to the psycho that I'm not afraid of her."

"We will take care of Lita together. Sami, promise me you will not go after her alone," John searched her eyes seeing turmoil. "Come on Sami promise me."

"I promise John," she mumbled knowing he was right that Lita was dangerous.

"That bitch has one hell of a swing," Randy said coming into the room holding ice on his head. "I didn't even hear her come in."

"Are you okay?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, just a bump no worries," Randy sank down into a chair. "Jessica is on her way here. She wouldn't take my word she wants to see I'm ok with her own eyes."

"I don't blame her. I would be the same way," Samantha softly said looking into John's eyes. He smiled hugging her close already planning his revenge on Edge and Lita.

* * *

Hunter and Shawn were almost to the hospital when Hunter's phone started ringing. He answered it figuring it was Stephanie.

"Hunter, how's your daughter feeling?" Vince's voice took him by surprise.

"What? Why in the hell do you care?"

"I saw on TV what Lita did to her. I just wanted to make sure she was ok," Vince tried his best to sound sincere.

"My daughter isn't your concern. Bye Vince."

"Hunter what a minute, we have a real problem here. Next week the fans are going to want to know about Samantha and I would like to make her a part of the show. She is John's girlfriend and we don't have to tell the fans she's your daughter. Of course we will tell the fans she's Shawn's daughter eventually."

"Hell no," Hunter slammed the phone shut.

"What's up?" Shawn asked seeing Hunter was pissed.

"Vince wants to put Samantha on Raw."

"I figured he would try that. I don't think it was an accident that Lita attacking Samantha ended the show," Shawn said concerned Samantha would be a target till Vince gets what he wants.

"Vince is going to keep using Sami to get to me. What the hell does he want from me?" Hunter buried his face in his hands.

"He wants you to leave Steph so he can control her again."

"That will never happen. He will not drive me away and he will not keep going after Samantha," Hunter balled up his fists.

"Hunter, we'll find the best way to deal with this," Shawn stared into space thinking.

"Come on let's go check on Sami and Randy then we'll figure things out," Hunter pulled into a parking spot hurrying into the hospital with Shawn right behind. "Well hello there stranger," Hunter smiled as Jessica came their way.

"Hi Uncle Hunter," she gave him a hug. "Have you seen Randy is he really ok?"

"Hi Jesse, we haven't been in yet. How are you feeling?" Shawn asked seeing how tired she looked.

"I'm ok, just exhausted all the time. These little ones are already wearing me out and they aren't even born yet," Jessica softly said taking Hunter's arm as he led her into the hospital.

"Wait till they get older and do things that really piss you off then you'll be wishing for times like this," Shawn said making Hunter give him a disappointed look. Jessica ignored him asking the desk where Randy and Samantha were. They headed down the hall the moment Jessica saw Randy sitting in the chair with the ice pack on the back of his head her eyes filled with tears. He felt her stare coming towards her wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Jesse, I'm ok please don't get upset it not good for our babies," he kissed her forehead rubbing her stomach.

"After I have them, I'm going to kick Lita's ass," Jessica hissed.

"There might not be much left of Lita after your sister gets her," Hunter smirked looking at his daughter sitting quietly planning her revenge.

"Give her a few punches from me," Jessica said meeting her sister's eyes.

"Don't worry Jesse I'll take care of that bitch," Samantha felt her blood slowly start to boil again.

"We will take care of her," John corrected her holding her closer.

"Good and we'll keep an eye on Edge," Shawn wickedly smiled as Hunter nodded in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

A few days had passed since the incident at Raw, Samantha and John had returned home with Hunter hoping they could spend some time with Samantha's little brother and relax.

They tried their best to forget about Edge and Lita but it was nearly impossible.

John woke up on Thursday morning surprised to find the bed empty next to him. He jumped out of bed heading through Samantha's room into the hall hearing nothing but quiet. He was about to go downstairs when he heard the clang of weights from the workout room. John headed that way slowing his pace when he saw Samantha working on her leg muscles on the weight bench. He saw the determination on her face as she did leg curls.

"Hey beautiful, I don't like waking up alone," John said coming into the room.

"I'm sorry John. I thought you would sleep through my work out," she said leaving the bench to give him a long sweet kiss. "Good morning big guy," she whispered against his lips.

"Good morning Sami," he kissed her again wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist. "How about from now on you wake me up and we can work out together? You shouldn't work out alone anyway."

"Ok sweetie," she caressed his face seeing the worry in his eyes. "John, I'm not overdoing things I just want to be in top shape when I face Lita?"

"Who said you're facing Lita?"

"I'm not going to run. I said I'm going to take care of Lita and I will," she firmly said as John shook his head no.

"I thought we already settled this. We are in this together," John held her closer resting his head against hers.

"John, we are. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want to take Vince's offer to join your storyline."

"Hunter isn't going to like that. He wants you to stay away from the ring. I agree with him. Vince is trying to use you to get to him."

"I will deal with my Dad. Do you have a problem working with me?" she asked making John stare at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you asked me that. Of course I would love to work with you," he said kissing her. "My concern is I don't want you to get hurt again."

"John, I won't. I will be with you at all times."

"You do have a point there. No more time alone backstage. You will be coming to the ring with me," he slowly ran his fingertips over her cheek. "If you really want to do this then its fine with me. I'll even help you convince your Dad it isn't a bad idea."

"Thank you John. I love you so much," she happily smiled hugging him tightly. He picked her up against him kissing her passionately. She returned his kisses wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you too Sami," he huskily whispered against her lips. "Let's go back to bed we'll talk to your Dad later," he said as she nodded in agreement kissing him over and over as he carried her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie were playing with Jason in the family room when Samantha and John joined them.

"Hey little tiger," Samantha kneeled down next to Jason touching his little hand.

"You two came down just in time we were about to order dinner," Hunter said looking at his daughter noticing she seemed to have something on her mind. "What's up Sami?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she softly said looking up into her father's brown eyes.

"What are you moving in with Cena now or marrying him?" Hunter asked making Stephanie hit him.

"We are not doing either just yet," John answered before Samantha. Samantha looked up at him hearing the word yet. Her heart fluttered just at the thought of marrying him one day.

"Good, I couldn't handle that news right now. So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I want to take a job at the WWE," the words barely left her tongue and Hunter was already shaking his head violently no.

"No way, you're not signing Vince's contract. That is what he wants so he can get to me through you. I will have my daughter be used as a pawn," Hunter ranted.

"Hunter, calm down. We can make sure my father doesn't do that," Stephanie spoke up.

"How in the hell can you do that?" Hunter glanced at her.

"I will have a contract drawn making me the only one with creative control over her character which means all storylines and matches have to get approved by me," Stephanie said as Hunter still shook his head no.

"What about the sneak attacks? What about Lita?"

"She is safer in the ring with me than backstage," John said putting his arm around Samantha.

"I can handle Lita's nonsense," Samantha said with a look of determination. She wanted to get her hands on Lita and make her sorry for ever messing with her. Hunter stared at his wife then at his daughter seeing the fire in her eyes. He understood what she was going through but he couldn't bear to let Vince hurt her just to get to him.

"Steph, get the new contract written I'll look at it then give my approval," he said seeing his daughter's eyes light up with happiness. "There is one condition I have about the storylines," Hunter said making Samantha frown.

"What Hunter?" Stephanie tugged his hand.

"When its time to unveil her father I want it to be me," he firmly said as Stephanie looked at Samantha for approval. She nodded ok. "Good then we talk again when the contract is done."

"Thanks Dad," Samantha hugged her father.

"I just hope I don't regret this later," he kissed her forehead holding her close. "Cena, you better protect her at all costs," Hunter shook his finger at John.

"I swear nothing will happen to her," John crossed his heart as Samantha smiled at him.

"Enough of all this, lets have some dinner," Hunter picked up Jason holding him tightly.

"Sami, do you mind grabbing the take out menus from the study?" Stephanie asked as Samantha nodded ok heading out of the room with John close behind her. "Hunter, I swear I will make sure my father leaves Samantha alone. Please just put your trust in me."

"I do trust you darling," he softly sighed caressing her face. "I love you Steph and I know you'll look out for my daughter. I'm sorry for acting like this I just can feel your father is up to something."

"He may be but we won't let him win. We will outsmart him together," she smiled kissing him softly.

* * *

Lita fidgeted nervously looking at the door before her. She had been avoiding Edge since what she did to Samantha. He had been calling her cell and from what she heard looking for her everywhere. She finally decided she had to face him. As she put the key in the lock a voice in the back of her mind told her to turn and run.

"I can make him understand why I attacked Samantha," Lita softly said opening the door not hearing a sound in Edge's apartment. She slowly peeked her head in seeing the table and floor littered with beer cans and vodka bottles. She swallowed hard take a few steps in looking around nervously. She headed down the hall towards his bedroom trying hard not to make a sound in case he was sleeping. "Maybe I'll just come back later."

"You're not going anywhere," Edge grabbed her turning her till she was pinned between him and the wall. "My no good bitch girlfriend has finally returned," his glassy eyes stared at her as she squirmed.

"Edge, I'm sorry I was giving you time to cool off," she whispered as he smirked pushing her harder against the wall.

"You came back too soon. I should ring your neck for what you did to Sami," his eyes filled with pain. "I told you not to touch her. How dare you disobey me?"

"I'm… sorry…I wasn't thinking," she stammered feeling the bile rising in her throat.

"You're not sorry yet but you will be," he glared at her with hatred slapping her across the face. She broke down in tears sinking to the floor.

"Edge, please don't hurt me," she cried as he stopped himself from hitting her again. He leaned down gripping her by the hair.

"This is your last warning you hurt Samantha ever again I will not stop at one slap or two. I will make you suffer for hours," he roared making her tremble. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whimpered as he let her go.

"Clean up this mess I'm going to bed," he stomped down the hall never looking back at her not caring about her at all at that moment. Lita pulled her knees to her chest burying her face in her hands knowing she would have to hurt Samantha again or she would lose all that mattered to her.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

At the next Raw, Hunter was a nervous wreck as he watched the monitors. He knew Stephanie had taken care of Samantha's contract making sure Stephanie had the final say in any match or idea for Samantha's character but something was still nagging at him. He couldn't shake the feeling like Samantha was in danger and that Vince was working a scheme to hurt her. Hunter let out a long frustrated sigh knowing there wasn't much he could do but keep a close eye on his daughter. Hunter sat down in a chair as the cameras cut to Edge heading down the hall looking worried and agitated. He reached Cena's locker room door staring at for a few moments. He slowly raised his hand a few times to knock then put it back down. Edge started to pace slightly looking from the floor to the door.

"John, its Edge," he pushed the door slightly when no one answered.

"What the hell are you doing?" John's angry voice came from behind as Edge jumped turning to see John his way.

"Whoa I'm not looking for trouble. Is Sami okay?" Edge asked making John glare at him.

"She is none of your concern. Get out of my way!" John shoved Edge roughly.

"I still care about her. She was my girlfriend for quite sometimes. The feelings we shared just can't be shut off," Edge said making John slam the door.

"You want me to help you shut them off permanently?" John shoved Edge again. "Let me explain something so even an idiot like you can understand it. Samantha is my girl now. She wants nothing to do with you so stay the hell away from her. If you can't stay away then I will put you in a body cast!" John roared making Edge nervously look away.

"Fine, give Sami my best. I'm going to make this right. Lita will apologize right now for what she did. Samantha will hear her apology on TV. I'm sure she is watching," Edge said heading down the hall. John just shook his head opening his locker room door revealing Samantha waiting for him as the camera faded out.

* * *

Lita and Edge made their way to the ring after commercial. Edge kept his distance from Lita giving her disapproving looks as she entered the ring. She hung her head feeling his displeasure. She tried going near him. He shook his finger no pointing for her to wait in the corner.

"Shut up Lita has something to say," Edge shoved the microphone in her face. She looked at him helplessly as he gave her a warning look. "Lita, apologize right now."

"Fine, I'm sorry for …," she was cut off by John Cena's music. She dropped the microphone moving behind Edge as John appeared at the top of the ring giving them a disgusted look. He stared them down for a few moments as the fans chanted his name and some booed him. His gaze slowly went to the curtain as he extended his hand and Samantha appeared by his side. She squeezed his hand tighter overwhelmed by the lights and noises.

"This is perfect. Lita was just about to apologize to Samantha," Edge smiled urging Lita on. Lita was about to speak again when John started to laugh. "What is so funny Cena?"

"You really think a bullshit apology is going to make up for your ho attacking my girl," Cena said looking over at Samantha as she shook head no.

"Fine, what do you want Lita to do? She'll do anything to prove she is sorry," Edge asked as Lita looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh we have an idea. Right sweetheart?" John wrapped his arms around Samantha's waist pulling her against him to steady her nerves. "Go ahead and tell them darling."

"At Summer Slam, there is going to be a match you two versus John and me in no disqualification mixed tag match," she paused as the fans cheered.

"No way! I'm not going to wrestle you Sami. You're not a wrestler. You're my ex and I still care about you. Why can't you just accept Lita's apology?" Edge spoke up staring her down as John held her tighter.

"The only thing I will accept right now is the chance to kick Lita's ass!" Samantha yelled making John beam with happiness. "John is a good trainer. I'm not afraid to enter the ring. If you're afraid of John I understand," Samantha stepped away from John running her fingers over his chest making him grin. "John is so much more of a man then you are in more ways than one," she smirked making John laugh wrapping her in his arms again as Edge stomped his foot.

"That's low Sami. Fine you two want a match you got it," Edge exclaimed throwing the microphone down giving Lita a disgusted look for getting him into this mess.

* * *

Vince sat back in his chair watching the latest storyline unfolding with a satisfied smile. It didn't matter Stephanie had stepped in and taken over all control over Samantha's character. He still had control over Lita and he planned to use that control to make Hunter feel the pain of watching his daughter slowly destroyed week after week till she begged to be let out of her contract.

"You should have left Stephanie when you had the chance," Vince said under his breathe feeling his blood boil at just the thought of Hunter. No one hurt Stephanie and he was going to make damn sure Hunter knew that.

Hunter and Vince weren't the only two paying close attention to Raw. Someone miles away had taken a special interest in Samantha's debut. They taped the segment rewinding it a few times watching it carefully.

"It can't be her, can it?" the person asked out loud watching Samantha come out on the stage then freezing the screen. "I have to find out."


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Hunter was waiting when Samantha and John came backstage. He hugged his daughter close feeling her still slightly trembling from nerves.

"You did good darling," he kissed her cheek.

"That's crazy out there," she didn't know how they were used to all the noise and all the people watching.

"It's an adrenaline rush never gets old," Hunter grinned. "What are you two up to tonight?"

"Um not sure," Samantha looked up at John.

"How about drinks on me?" Hunter wasn't looking forward to going back to an empty hotel room. He really missed Stephanie traveling with him.

"Sounds good to me," John answered for them seeing how much Hunter wanted to spend time with his daughter.

"Great, we can meet up in twenty minutes in my locker room," Hunter hugged Samantha and patted John's shoulder before heading on his way.

"Thanks for saying yes," Samantha turned to face John caressing his face.

"Sweetheart, I don't mind spending time with Hunter. He's lonely I understand that feeling. We will hang out for awhile then you and me will have some alone time," he said giving her a sexy smile making her knees weak.

"I love you so much," she whispered kissing him. He picked her up kissing her even deeper.

"Can you two do that elsewhere," Edge groaned coming through the curtain.

"You're just jealous that you'll never again kiss this beautiful angel," John kept a tight hold on Samantha.

"Never say never, she will tire of you and come back to me," Edge shook his finger at the couple as Lita joined them. Her eyes filled with tears hearing Edge's comment.

"Let's get out here. He isn't worth the time," Samantha softly said to John looking into his eyes. He couldn't resist kissing her making Edge turn away in disgust.

"You're right baby," John said staring down Edge before carrying Samantha away.

"Do you love me?" Lita asked tugging Edge's arm.

"At the moment no, you have been nothing but trouble," Edge pulled away from her.

"I love you and I won't lose you to that bitch!"

"Shut up!" Edge grabbed her around the throat. "The only bitch around here is you. Get the hell out of my sight!" he pushed her roughly. Lita stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. He didn't even give her a second look just stormed off.

"Lita, are you ok?" Vince came towards her helping her up.

"Yeah," she wiped her tears away.

"Are you ready to help me now no matter what?" Vince asked with an evil grin.

"I want that slut out of the WWE," Lita exclaimed.

"Good, let's have a drink and talk about it," Vince motioned for Lita to follow him.

* * *

Samantha, John, and Hunter were heading out the arena when Samantha noticed Randy pacing in the parking lot.

"I'll meet you two at the car. I want to see if Randy is ok," she gave John a kiss before heading in Randy's direction. "Randy, what's wrong?"

"Oh hi Sami, nothing, why?" he didn't even look at her just kept walking around his car.

"Stop, talk to me," she stepped in front of him. "Did something happen with Jessica? Are the babies ok?"

"The babies are fine," Randy finally looked at her and she saw how red and bloodshot his eyes were. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I'll be fine don't worry," he went to open the car door and Samantha leaned against it.

"Don't push me Samantha move it now," Randy slightly raised his voice drawing John's and Hunter's attention as they talked near Hunter's car. "John, can you please remove your girl from my car," Randy called to John. John started to walk over.

"If you want me to move tell me what's up. Why can't you talk to me?" she refused to move making Randy stare her down.

"Your Jesse's sister. You'll tell her what I say then she'll go even more hormonal," Randy stomped his foot.

"I won't tell her anything I promise. I just want to help," she touched his arm.

"Do you swear you won't utter a word to her?" Randy's eyes were glassing over with tears.

"I swear, cross my heart," Samantha said as John wrapped his arm around her.

"Randy, you can trust us you should know that," Hunter joined them sitting on the hood the car. "Come on spill it. I need a drink."

"Jesse is going nuts and I don't know how to help her. She is getting worse and worse. Everything I say is wrong. Anything I do isn't right. One minute she is laughing and loving me the next she is crying and cursing me for getting her pregnant. I'm trying to be supportive and understanding but I can't take much more. I can't talk to her anymore," Randy spilled all his troubles.

"Man, I just went through that. It will get better I swear," Hunter smirked. "I had many moments like you're having now. I had a drink or talked to friends helps ease the stress. Stephanie is pretty much back to normal now. She has a few moments where she gets cranky but then she is fine."

"I just want Jessica back to normal. I don't think I can go through this again," Randy deeply sighed.

"You say that now but once you hold your babies it'll be all worth it. We will help you through this. Come on I'll buy you a drink," Hunter patted Randy's shoulder.

"Sami and I have both told you before call anytime you need to let some steam off," John chimed in as Samantha nodded in agreement.

"I thought I could deal with it on my own but I guess I can't," Randy swallowed his pride.

"Now you know you don't have to. I will talk to Jessica tomorrow see what I can do to calm her down," Samantha said thinking of ways to settle her sister down.

"Thanks guys," Randy felt a bit better.

"Come on, let's go. Randy, I'll bring you by tomorrow to pick up your car," Hunter motioned for everyone to follow him. Randy grabbed his bag climbing in the first seat while Samantha and John got in the back. Samantha rested her head against John's shoulder entwining her fingers with his. He kissed her forehead feeling her worries about Jessica and Randy.

* * *

After having a few drinks with Vince, Lita returned to the hotel. She slowly opened the door hearing the sounds of the TV mixed with Edge's snoring. She breathed a sigh of relief throwing her stuff down on the couch. She reached into her pocket taking out the check Vince had given her for $50,000. All she had to do was help him with his plan to destroy Samantha and make Hunter miserable then she could cash it. Her mind had been spinning all night about whether or not she should help Vince. She knew it would upset Edge more but she wanted Samantha out of their life and she never liked Hunter. She grabbed her over night bag putting the check inside one of her books. She headed into the bedroom and her heart instantly fell when she saw Edge asleep on his side holding a photo of Samantha. Lita raced into the bathroom shutting the door. She dropped to her knees covering her mouth with her hands letting out a cry.

"I'm going to make Samantha cry for mercy and I don't give a damn what Edge does," Lita exclaimed as she thought of the first thing she was going to do to hurt Samantha and drive her out of the WWE.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

John was woken up in the middle of the night by Samantha crying in her sleep. He pulled her closer kissing her forehead.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he gently rocked her not wanting to startle her. Her eyes slowly opened as tears ran from the corners. "Sami, everything is fine you were dreaming," he caressed her face as she took a deep tear choked breathe. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Edge was attacking you. He had you restrained you couldn't fight back and he kept hitting you over and over. I screamed for help but no one came," she cried wrapping her arms around him.

"Shh, that would never happen," John kissed her softly.

"How do you know? Edge is sneaky," she looked up into his eyes.

"Sami, I know his games. I'm not going to get sucked in," John ran his fingers through her hair. "Just relax and go back to sleep."

"Easier said than done," she rested her face against his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"Anything I can do?" he asked caressing her back.

"Surprise me," she whispered making him smile. He kissed her deeply gently pushing her on her back. He made love to her till she fell into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

* * *

Samantha's cell phone ringing made both of them jump a few hours later. Samantha reluctantly broke away from John picking up the phone seeing it was Jessica calling.

"It's Jessica, sorry sweet guy," she kissed John softly before answering the phone.

"Sami, have you seen Randy?" Jessica frantically asked.

"I did last night he went out with us then he turned in. Why?"

"He's not answering his phone. What if I was in labor?" Jessica ranted.

"Jesse, chill out. You're still a few months away from that happening and I'm sure Randy is just sleeping. Its early," Samantha looked at the clock seeing it was 6:30.

"Can you go check on him?"

"What?" Samantha asked hoping Jessica wasn't serious.

"Damn it don't play stupid. Can you go to Randy's room and tell him I need to talk to him now," Jessica angrily asked as Samantha huffed.

"Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll go."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"I'm not going to wander around the hotel buck naked," Samantha blurted out making John burst out laughing.

"Oh ok, call me when you wake Randy," Jessica hung up the phone. Samantha shook her head not believing Jessica was acting like this.

"Good morning beautiful," John smiled kissing her deeply. "Just for the record you can wander around naked anytime you like around me," he smirked.

"You're so bad," she kissed him. "You want to come with me to see what's up with Randy?"

"Sure darling," he kissed her forehead. "Let's go the sooner we check on him the sooner we can get back to bed," John stood up gently pulling her out of bed.

"I like you're thinking Mr. Cena," she caressed his chest kissing it lightly.

"Now who's being naughty?" he looked down into her eyes not able to stop smiling.

"Not me I'm an angel," she grinned caressing his arms.

"Yeah, an angel with horns," he slapped her rear making her giggle. "Come on darling, we will play in a little while."

"Sounds good," she kissed him passionately before slowly stepping away from him grabbing his t-shirt and a pair of her shorts slipping them on. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"He is going to be pissed Jesse sent us to check up on him," John said as they walked down the hall to Randy's room.

"Let him take it out on her, if we didn't she would be calling every two seconds. This is so stupid but we have to do it," Samantha knocked on Randy's door.

"Don't be crabby, sweetie," John grinned wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against him. He reached out knocking on the door again harder. "Come on Randy answer, I have to cheer up my girl," John whispered in her ear making her heart happily beat. They were about to knock again when Randy answered looking green.

"Randy, are you ok?" Samantha looked into his blood shot eyes.

"No, I drank too much now I'm sick," Randy rushed away to the bathroom.

"He really did drink a lot," John pointed out the empty bottle of vodka out to Samantha.

"Jesse is really stressing him out. This isn't good," Samantha's face filled with concern.

"You think you can get through to her," John asked shutting the door behind them.

"I don't know," Samantha shrugged her shoulders as Randy came back out of the bathroom.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Jessica has been trying to call you. She sent us to check on you," Samantha let Randy know. He shook his head giving them a helpless look.

"I'm sorry guys. She is out of control and there is nothing I can do," he softly sighed feeling another wave of nausea coming.

"I will talk …," Samantha was cut off by her cell. She didn't have to look she knew it was Jessica.

"Did you find him?" Jessica frantically asked.

"Yes, we are with him now," Samantha said hearing Jessica huff.

"Why in the hell didn't he answer his phone?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry I was asleep," Randy grabbed the phone. John sat down in a nearby chair pulling Samantha on his lap getting out of Randy's way as he started to pace.

"You're a light sleeper. You would have heard your cell. What is really going on?"

"Nothing Jess," Randy leaned against the doorway feeling dizzy.

"Bullshit, is it another woman? Are you cheating on me because I'm getting fat?"

"Damn it Jessica! Why are you being like this? I would never cheat on you. I love you the way you are. You want the truth. You are driving me insane with your mood swings and comments. I got drunk last night to deal with all the pressure so I don't take things out on you. You sure in hell don't have any problem taking everything out on me. I'm your partner in this not your enemy when will you realize that?" Randy let it out hearing Jessica start to cry.

"I'm sorry Randy if I'm such a bitch to deal with then don't bother coming home!" she hung up immediately.

"Unbelievable she hung up!" Randy rubbed his face in frustration.

"Randy, I'll call her back try to talk some sense into her," Samantha took the phone starting to dial the number when Randy stopped her.

"Sami, don't bother. I'll deal with her later. She needs to learn she can't keep throwing fits and everyone kisses her ass. Tough love is just what she needs," Randy flopped down on the sofa closing his eyes to stop his head from spinning. "If you want to get pissed at me too feel free."

"You're right Randy, she needs some tough love. She has been out of control lately. Are you going to be ok?" Samantha asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, just need to sleep it off. Thanks for not ripping my head off," Randy opened one eye looking at her. "Jesse is going to be ringing your phone off soon telling you how evil I am."

"I'm turning my phone off. John and I are going back to sleep," she smiled at John making him wink at her.

"I'll give you guys a call when I wake up. Sorry Jesse woke you guys. Thanks for checking on me," Randy slowly opened his other eye feeling slightly better.

"I hope you feel better," Samantha gave him a hug then joined John.

"See you later," John patted Randy's shoulder on their way out. Randy turned his cell off laying down on sofa falling into a deep sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Later that day, Samantha, John, and Randy headed back to New York to check on Jessica. Samantha could tell Randy was bracing for trouble the moment Samantha put the key in the door.

"Jessica, are you home?" Samantha called out looking around the dark rooms not hearing a noise. They searched the house not seeing any sign of her. "I'll give her a call," Samantha took out her cell out realizing she never turned it back on. She turned it on finding she had three voicemails. She listened to the first one from Edge saying he needed to talk to her and deleted it.

"Samantha, call me back right away. I fell down the stairs doing something stupid. Now the room is spinning and I can't stop throwing up. This is more than morning sickness. I'm going to call Dad. Please call me the ambulance is on the way," Jessica's voice was filled with terror.

"Sami, what's wrong?" John asked seeing the way her face turned white. She held up one trembling finger listening to the next message.

"Samantha, this is Trish call me back ASAP. I'm in the ambulance with Jessica right now. Jessica fell down the stairs. She hit her head. She made it back upstairs to call 911. She felt fine then started getting sick. She is in and out of consciousness," Trish exclaimed into the phone.

"Trish took Jessica to the hospital three hours ago. She fell down the stairs and hit her head. On her voicemail to me she said she was dizzy and throwing up," Samantha told them trying to keep her emotions under control. Randy's knees went weak as fear coursed through his body. John grabbed onto to him to steady him helping him to the sofa. While Samantha called Trish, Randy took out his phone turning it back on and his heart fell the moment he saw his voicemail blinking.

"Randy, something is very wrong I can't think straight everything is spinning around me. Stupid me I was having a tantrum and decided to throw your favorite shirts out. I was struggling with the box and fell down the stairs. I hit my head pretty hard. I thought I was ok I was able to make it back upstairs. I'm worried about the babies. I'm so sorry for getting angry and for what I said. Please I need you. I love you. I'm so …," she yelled out in pain. "Oh my head is hurting! Make it stop!" she started to cry as Randy heard Trish's voice reassuring Jessica it would be alright as other voices filled the room and the phone went dead.

"Ok we will be right there. Is Jessica ok?" Samantha asked as Randy stared at her helplessly praying everything was ok. He didn't need Samantha to say a word as tears started to run down her cheeks and she started to cry uncontrollably. John took the phone holding tightly onto to Samantha.

"Tell me Sam," Randy stared into her eyes.

"Jessica has been unconscious for the last two hours. They are doing tests now to see the extent of her head injury. The ob/gyn has been there and checked the babies are fine," Samantha softy said.

"I need to see her now," Randy stood up on his shaky legs.

"Come on, I'll get you guys there in no time," John took the keys from Samantha kissing her forehead. "Darling, everything will be fine."

Samantha nodded her head ok hoping he was right.

* * *

Randy wasn't happy to see Shawn the moment he entered Jessica's room. Randy looked around seeing Jessica wasn't there. John and Samantha were right behind him. Samantha ran to her dad hugging him.

"Where is she?" Samantha asked softly.

"She'll be back shortly they are doing more tests. Endless tests that's all they have been doing. Trish went to track down one of the doctors to see if we can get more answers to what is going on," Shawn filled them in. "She'll be fine Sami just relax," Shawn reassured her. She didn't said a word just went to where John was sitting in a chair and sat on his lap nestling against him. Silence filled the room as Shawn stared at Randy for a long moment then shocked Randy by giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry for being an ass towards you. Trish told me how Jessica kept begging her to tell you how much she loved you and she was sorry. I hope we can put all the bullshit behind us now," Shawn broke away staring into Randy's eyes.

"Thanks Shawn that means a lot," Randy's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm glad you finally realized I love your daughter. She is my angel and I won't lose her."

"She isn't going anywhere. She'll be fine," Shawn stayed strong reassuring Randy. Shawn sat down next to John while Randy paced.

"You're wonderful for what you just did Dad," Samantha leaned over kissing his cheek. Shawn just winked at her as they sat in silence waiting for more news. A few minutes later, Trish returned to the room looking very shaken and pale.

"What's wrong?" Shawn jumped up gathering his wife in his arms. Trish pointed to the door as a doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Burris, we have gotten the results from Jessica's tests. Are you her father?" the man looked at Shawn.

"Yes, her fiancé is here now too," Shawn pointed to Randy.

"Jessica has some bleeding around her brain from the fall. We are prepping her for surgery right now to stop the bleeding and if with your consent delivering the babies," the doctor said making tears come to everyone eyes.

"What the babies are not ready to be born? You can't deliver them!" Randy exclaimed.

"Please calm down, Jessica is a 29 weeks along. The babies will be in the NICU for awhile till they are healthy enough to go home. We can operate on Jessica without delivering the babies but there are risks to the babies. Your babies may not survive the surgery. If we do it this way, both Jessica and the babies have a chance," the doctor explained. Shawn and Randy looked at one another knowing there was no other choice.

"Go ahead and save my daughter and grandchildren," Shawn said as Randy nodded in agreement.

"The nurse will keep you up to date. The moment the babies are delivered they'll take you to see them," the doctor looked at Randy.

"Can I see her?" he asked as the doctor shook his head no.

"After the surgery, you can. I'll keep you posted."

"Oh God," Randy fell to his knees. Samantha went to his side gathering him in her arms. He buried his face against her shoulder. "I don't want to lose Jesse. I can't live without her."

"She will pull through," Samantha whispered trying her best to keep her own worries under control. She glanced over at Shawn staring into space holding Trish's hand. Her eyes shifted to John keeping a close eye on her. She winked at him letting him know she was ok. Randy cried on her shoulder for awhile till he slowly pulled away from her.

"Thanks Sam, will you and John take a walk with me. I need to do something I can't just sit here," Randy asked as she nod ok. Randy slowly stood up going towards the hall as John helped Samantha up.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" John caressed her face.

"Yes hon, I have you here with me," she wrapped her arms around his waist. John held her close kissing her softly.


End file.
